Fallen Angel
by Mayu of Light
Summary: A mysterious young girl appears to the lair of Jack Spicer and seems to be from somewhere else. Jealousy, cheating, hospital drama, and lots of hot sticky romance! Plus, Jack's parents demand he produce the heir to the family fortune. With his girlfriend!
1. A Meeting

It was pouring rain outside. Jack Spicer sat at the computer downloading music for his 'evil theme song'.

"I'm so friggin bored…" he muttered to himself.

Suddenly, a sharp knock sounded on his door.

"ugh.." He got up and stretched before walking to the door.

He opened it to find a young girl, soaking wet, and looking quite shaken up.

"H-help…" she whispered, before falling forward. She would've hit the floor if Jack hadn't caught her.

He noticed a huge gash in her back, bleeding much more than needed. He dragged her over to a leather sofa and laid her on her stomach. Then, raising the back of her shirt just enough to see the wound, he winced. It was really a serious wound. Even Jack could see that.

"Ugh…" he muttered shaking his head, "Jackbots! Take care of her wound!"

Heading out the door, he turned around and added "And make sure she doesn't die!"

Then our favorite evil genius headed out of his lair to get some shut eye.

The next morning, he woke up forgetting all about his mysterious visiter. Dragging himself out of bed, he instinctively said "Jackbots…breakfast!" Before even reaching the door to his lair.

When Jack entered the room he noticed the young girl sleeping on his sofa.

"Oh…Right…" He said, scratching his head. Just as Jack made his way towards the girl, she woke up.

Looking up at him, she groggily asked, "Is that your natural color..?"

Jack yawned. "Who are you? And What happened to you?"

The girl sat up. "I'm…I'm Kohana.." she replied.

Jack stared at her.

"So what happened?"

"I-I don't remember.."

He looked at her closely.

"Turn around." He ordered.

"Kay."

Jack lifted up the back of her shirt to see her back. Oddly enough, the wound was gone.

"What happened to that huge gash in your back?" he asked curiously.

"…gash…?"

"You mean you didn't know?" he asked, still feeling around for the missing gash.

"Hey…are you wearing a bra?" he asked, still feeling her back.

"Bra?"

"yeah."

Am I wearing a bra?"

"Are you?"

"whats a bra?"

She turned around as Jack stared at her in disbelief.

"Y-you know…I-its.. uh…well…I-its what you girls u-use ..to.." he stuttered, "You don't know what a bra is!" Jack blushed furiously.

"am I supposed to?" Kohana asked, innocently.

"Do you know what panties are at least?" Jack blurted, still blushing.

Kohana just cocked her head.

Jack knew she was no ordinary girl.


	2. The Shower

Mayu: omg I forgot the disclaimer in the first chappie! NO MATTER HOW MUCH I'D LIKE TO, I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!

Inner Mayu: You're so pathetic!

Mayu: Hey, Whats that supposed to mean!

Inner Mayu: Youre pitiful, stupid, idiotic..Should I go on!

Mayu: Y-you DON'T have to be so mean! –boohoohoohoohoohoo-

Inner Mayu: Whatever.

Jack sat down next to Kohana.

"Where did you come from?" he asked.

"I dunno."

"Well…What do you remember before coming here?"

"All the other angels were teasing me again…and they pushed me off the cloud.. And I got scared and forgot I had wings for a moment. So I fell. A long long way."

Jack stared at her. 'What the hell is going on!' he thought to himself.

"What are you?" he asked after a moment's silence.

"I'm an angel, silly!" Kohana said proudly, as if Jack knew that.

"But…"

Kohana cocked her head. Again.

"You're on earth."

Kohana's smile started to fade.

"Then… I'm a fallen angel?" She asked quietly.

Jack smiled. She was so cute!

"Its okay! Its okay!" He said, his hand on her shoulder. "You can stay here with me!"

Kohana cheered up. "Yay!" she squealed, hugging Jack.

"Why don't you take a shower?" He asked.

Kohana just stared at him.

Jack took her hand and pulled her into the bathroom.

"So how do I do it?"

"Well…um.. you take off your clothes and turn the water on."

Kohana started tugging at her shirt.

Eventually, much to his embarrassment, Jack ended up taking her clothes off for her.

Then, when he was done explaining, Kohana smiled brightly and pulled Jack into a hug.

"Thankies for helpin' me!" She said.

Embarrassed, Jack pushed her away, and showed her how to turn the water on and off, how to use the shampoo, etc.

Jack walked out of the bathroom, wiping a little blood from his nose.

Kohana was really good looking! She had long black hair and large light blue eyes and an amazing figure to boot!

After ten minutes or so, Kohana came out of the bathroom in a towel.

"What do I do now?" she asked.

"Uh….new clothes." Jack replied

"Where?" she looked around, trying to find the new clothes.

Jack sighed and pulled her into his parents bedroom. He looked thru his mother's wardrobe and found a tight blue tank top and a short black mini skirt from when his mother was younger.

As she was helping her get dressed, his shen gong wu detecter started beeping.

"I gotta go!" Jack said, heading toward the door.

"WAIT!"

Jack turned around.

"D-don't leave me…" Kohana said quietly.

Smiling, Jack took her hand and they ran out the door.

Mayu: Alright!

Inner Mayu: I suppose you deserve some credit.

Mayu: Damn right!

Inner Mayu: Even though the only thing keeping you awake is DONUTS AND DR PEPPER!

Mayu: Your point?

Inner Mayu: Arrgh… forget it..

Mayu: Review if you want! I could use more mail in my inbox!


	3. Winning the Wu and maybe love

Mayu: First, I want to thank 'Shadow Priesstes' and 'Elen' for their reviews! I thought my fanfic was good, but I didn't expect to get a review in a matter of hours! Days, maybe. Week, maybe. But in a few hours? Thank you! It really means a lot to me! )

Shadow Priesstes - A really cute fic, Jack can look so addorable when he is blushing...

Elen - Pffaahahaha! wtf? sorry! i thought it was pretty funny.. and yes that was cute!

Mayu: and I totally agree with the jack blushing thing! Too bad you don't see him act so coy in the show… If I owned Xiaolin Showdown, It would be all Jack! –drooling-

Inner Mayu: Done yet?

Mayu: No! and SHUT UP! I'm not listening to you!

Inner Mayu: See, this is why she's a semi-outcast at school! She doesn't listen to the little me inside her head! She'd be the same if I wasn't even here!

Mayu: Lalalala…eh? Oh! What was the question?

Inner Mayu: argh..

Mayu: I DON'T OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

When Jack and Kohana got outside, Jack picked the bubbly young girl up bridal style.

"Hang on tight!" He said, as Kohana wrapped her arms around Jack's neck.

Jack's heli-pack thingamajig brought them down in a tropical forest (A/N: with purple and green zebras..and little unicorns the size of your hand flying around…Oh! And maybe some Cats that have multiple tails or heads! …or not! P ) They walked around a bit. Then Jack heard a familiar voice.

"The shen gong wu is around here somewhere." Omi's voice said.

Jack and Kohana ran to the source of the voice. Then, stopped when they reached the xiaolin dragons.

"Too bad, xiaolin losers! This shen—"

"Oooh! They're losers? Well what did they lose? A board game? A race? What did they lose, Jack?" Kohana piped up.

"Who's your girlfriend, Jack?" Raimundo teased.

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend!" Jack blushed.

"I'm your girlfriend! I'm a girl! I'm your friend!" Kohana chimed.

The young girl walked towards the Xiaolin dragons.

"Hi!" she held out her hand, introducing her self.

"sorry," Kimiko sneered ,"We don't mingle with the enemy"

Kohana was taken aback.

"Y-y-you don't like me..?" She started to cry.

The Xiaolin Dragons looked at one another. She was a strange new enemy.

Kohana went to Jack and cried into his chest.

"Jeez!" Jack glared at the Xiaolin Dragons ,"You guys are so heartless!"

Jack once again used his heli-pack whatchamacallit to his advantage. He picked Kohana up and grabbed the shen gong wu, while the Xiaolin Dragons (A/N: I'm on Jack's side. So from now on…XIAOLIN LOSERS! Nyah Nyah!) stood confused and stunned by Kohana's strange stupidity. Jack flew back to his lair, laughing while Kohana sniffled. The Xiaolin Dragons (losers) gained their consciousness' too late. Jack got the wu without a showdown.

In his lair, Jack was practically dancing. Kohana was still sniffling, and once and a while would start crying again.

"Hey, cheer up! You don't need them!" Jack comforted her.

"..I…don't?" she looked up at him.

"No! You got me!" Jack blurted. Covering his mouth and blushing, he looked down at her.

"I..got you?" she mumbled.

Kohana wiped her tears from her eyes.

"Yay! I got Jack! I got Jack! Jack's been got! Jack's been got!" She sang, hugging Jack tightly

Jack didn't pull out of the hug.

Thinking to himself, he almost ignored the fact that she was hugging him.

'She's really attached to me…' He thought, 'She's an angel..literally! What am I gonna do..?'

Jack's mind took a rest as he returned her hug.

Mayu: Jack's been got! Jack's been got! Jack's been got! Ahahahhaha! Its fun writing this fic! And I'm gonna continue writing it…FOREEVVVERR!

Inner Mayu: Ohh boy…

Mayu: Review if ya wants! Okies!


	4. Talented

Mayu: Here we go! I have a hostage!

Jack: WHAT THE HELL!

Mayu: If you keep struggling, you'll get a massive case of rope burn! –grin-

Jack: What the f do you want with me!

Mayu: Actually, nothing. I just thought it would be fun to have you as a hostage! After all… I've been boooorrrred…

Jack: L-let me go! YOU'RE SCARING ME, DAMMIT!

Mayu: Yeah, you know, I have that effect on a lot of people.

Jack: Just goes to prove that you're a freak.

Mayu: You really mean that?

Jack: Uh, YEAH!

Mayu: awwwww…thank you!

Jack: o0

Mayu: Ya know… I've been thinking about you, too…Jackie.. XD

Jack: SOMEONE GET ME OUTTA HERE!

Mayu: Hey peeps! I don't own Xiaolin Showdown! I'm gonna torture Jack some more.. so on with the fic!

Jack and Kohana sat in their tight embrace for a while.

Jack, a little panicky and flustered, cleared his throat.

Kohana broke a way,"Oh! Sorry.."

She smiled at Jack and then sat staring, vacantly, into space.

Jack was thinking to himself 'So now what? Is she evil too? She has to be if she's staying with me! But what can she do? I doubt she has any knowledge of technology.. or anything else, to boot..'

He turned around to see Kohana still staring into space.

"Hey," He said.

Kohana smiled.

"Hi!"

"Yeah, do you have any talets?" he asked.

"Actually, yes!"

"Awesome! What are they?"

"I'm an excellent chef.."

Jack was surprised. By her intelligence rating so far, he was amazing that she knew a word as big as 'excellent'.

"And I can sew!"

Jack grinned. "Sweet! You're like a sexy little house-wife!"

Kohana, still smiling, replied with, "I'm a wife to a house? Does earth have that kind of marriage? We didn't back where I'm from!"

Jack slapped his hand to his forehead. She'd defiantly need to be schooled.

Kohana gasped and asked, "Do you have a sewing needle and maybe some black thread?"

"My mom might. Why?" He asked, baffled.

"Can you please fetch them for me, Jack?" She asked, seemingly more serious than she'd ever been since she got there.

Jack, starting to get the sewing utensils, was stopped by Kohana.

"Wait! Please get some read thread too!"

After a few minutes, Jack returned and gave Kohana what she wanted.

"What're you gonna do?" He asked.

"Turn around."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Alright… but don't stab me..or sew something into my ass!"

Jack waited for what seemed forever.

"Done!"

"You didn't sew anything into my ass did you? No 'Property of Kohana' or anything, right?"

"See for yourself!" Kohana said, beeming.

Jack looked down behind him and saw something different about the bottom of his trench coat. But he couldn't tell what.

"What'd you do?"

Kohana giggled.

"Your trench coat was horribly tattered. So I fixed it! And look! I embroiled your name into the bottom!" She was full of pride.

"Hey thanks!" He said, grinning.

She stood up to be praised.

Jack pulled her into a hug.

He was planning to stay like that…when Kohana pulled HIM into a kiss.

Mayu: Tell me if you want me to keep Jack Hostage! Hahhaahahaha! Review if ya wants! Thankies! See ya laters!


	5. Evil

Mayu: I'm really eager to continue the fic. Okies..here are the reviews:

Elen - giggles insanely this is just what I needed today! something funny, mushy and sweet! XDD

foxfire222 - you are so evil to make jack go through all that... good for you. keep it up please. oh and not to sound snotty of anything(i really hope that i don;t) but you misspelled red.

Jack: Hey! That's not fair!

Mayu: Sorry bout the red thing lol I was typin so fast, by the time I noticed, I'd already posted it on the site.… I put something on jack that zapps him anytime he tries to leave mah room. Which makes it easy to keep an eye on him. Okies here we go!

Jack: And she doesn't own me! Or Xiaolin Showdown! She's psychotic!

Jack and Kohana's lips were locked. Jack stood there, shocked that Kohana did that.

The young girl then broke the kiss.

"I-I'm sorry.. I don't know what came over me.." She mumbled.

Jack on the other hand, was feeling high as a kite.

"No sweat! No sweat! Ahahahahha.." He said, in a oddly high voice.

Kohana stared at Jack, pensively.

Finally, she chimed in.

"Are we playing a game, now, Jack! I love games!" Kohana jumped up and down, her stupidity returning to her.

When she saw that Jack was spinning and laughing to himself.

She frowned at this. She grabbed Jack's shoulder and took a deep breath.

"WAKE UP JACK! WAKE UP!" She screamed and slapped him across the face.

Jack stumbled backwards. "I'm okay!" He said.

Kohana breathed out. "You scared me!" She cried and hugged Jack. Yet again.

Soon, they heard a knock on the door, and a maid poked her head in.

"Master Jack? Is everything alright? I thought I heard a scre- oh! Oh, I'm sorry!"

Jack and Kohana broke away from the hug, both flustered.

"Don't worry, Master Jack." The young maid smiled warmly, "I am happy you found someone special. Tell me if you need anything." She stated, walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Kohana stared at the door for a moment and then jerked her head towards Jack.

"Jack, what is evil?" she asked quietly.

"What? Well…its like..bad." He said, thoughtfully.

"Is that what I am?"

"Do you want to be?"

"…I want to be what you are." She muttered quietly.

Jack blushed. But he knew what she meant. He was the only person she could trust. The Xiaolin Losers rejected her, and she could only count on him.

"Okay." He Finally said, "I'll help you be evil"

He taught her about the wu, the Xiaolin Losers and Showdowns, all the evilness, and every thing she had to know about looking evil.

"Now, we're ready." Jack stated.

For a while, Kohana helped Jack in the lair.

But, she got bored, and started playing with the Jackbots.

Every now and then, Jack would call her over to help him with something, but she eventually went back to playing.

Later that night, when they were both in bed, Kohana snuck out of her guest room and into Jack's. She poked Jack.

"Jack! Jack!" She whispered loudly.

Jack didn't move.

Kohana crouched down next to Jack's ear.

"JACK!"

Jack shot up and looked around quickly before his eyes landed on Kohana.

"…what?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"…what?" he repeated.

"Please? I'm scared."

Jack blushed as he fished for words while Kohana stood there, holding herself.

Mayu: tell me if u want me 2 include the xiaolin losers in their own scenes. And if u want me to stop callin them the xiaolin losers. Bye.

Jack: HELP ME!


	6. Jealousy

**Mayu: REVIEWS! YAY! **

Jackie Jackie Spicey - OH! Poor Hostage Jackie! That's sad that you want help. HERE! Have a chibi monkey dolly! -puts next to Jack- Now you'll be happy!

-tee hee!- This is so cute! It's just ADORABLE! Meep! Please moresies! This is just a cute, little fic that I adore so much! tee hee!-  
PLEASEIES?  
0:)

**(Jack: -Swipes dolly-)**

Shadow Priesstes - Oh, so kawaii and in such moments are Wuya, Chase or the monks not there to hear that...

**Mayu: Okay, I thought I'd put a sprinkle of Xiaolin Loser into this evil concoction. –laughs like a maniac-**

**Jack: Why would you want to do that? –hugging monkey dolly-**

**Mayu: Because! What I have in store is gonna be so much fun! Oh, hold on… -mutes tv- Stupid cartoon. And wtf is that noise outside! Those little monster kids!**

**Jack: o.o –backs away slowly- Lets just get this over with.**

**Mayu: And if you wanna know where my inner self went, she got fed up with me and left.**

Back at the Xiaolin Temple, Kimiko had snuck out of her 'room' for a glass of milk. Who was this girl with Jack? Was she Jack's new robot? The only female robots Jack ever had were the cheerbots, and they had more brains than this girl did. Plus, it seemed this girl didn't know what the hell was going on. Kimiko leaned against a wall for a long time after finishing of her milk. Was she actually…jealous? (A/N: Ooooh!)

Meanwhile Jack was trying to find something to say.

"Uh,uh, um.."

"Please, Jack?" Kohana pouted.

Jack couldn't stand it anymore

"The Wu!"

"You already taught me about the Wu, Jack!" Kohana whined, getting frustrated.

"No! I mean, we're gonna test how evil you can be! Right now!" Of course this was only so he could hold her question off until the last minute.

"Okay… Then can I sleep with you?"

"Only if we succeed in stealing the Xiaolin losers' wu! Nyahahha"

"Okay!" She chimed

"Good. Go get dressed." Jack said.

Kohana dashed out of the room, and into her room.

She dressed herself in a black tube top with black fingerless gloves that went all the way up to her elbows. A Black Mini Skirt and tall, dark purple boots. Then, she did her makeup similar to Jack's. But she put a heart under her eye.

She quickly made her way downstairs to meet Jack.

Jack had already thought ahead and made Kohana her very own heli-pack so he didn't have to carry her again. It was black, pink, and purple.

The two made their way to the Xiaolin temple to steal some Wu. All the way there, Jack explaining how they were gonna do it. Kohana, taking it all in, was enjoying it and kept saying how she wanted to do it again.

Kimiko was going back to bed when she heard a crash in the Shen Gong Wu vault. She rushed to the source of the noise and saw the stairway open.

Jack Spicer.

She blushed a little thinking how she was just getting a little jealous over him.

Kimiko shook this off and got into fighting stance.

Jack and Kohana came out of the vault, laughing at how easy the task was.

They stopped laughing when they saw Kimiko.

Kohana smirked.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kimiko snarled.

"Why, we're taking the wu for ourselves, little girl." Kohana said, oh-so-sweetly ,"And don't you think the tangle web comb looks great… on _me_?"

Kimiko looked at the wu in horror. That was HER wu. The one SHE had worked so hard to master! In a Kimono, no less!

Kohana and Jack laughed together.

"C'mon, Jack. You owe me a promise, for our victory." Kohana stopped laughing.

"YOU HAVENT WON YET!" Kimiko came after her foe.

Kohana managed to dodge the attack by just activating her heli-pack.

Kimiko got off the ground and looked at Jack, who glared back at her.

"Jack…Who is she…?" She managed to whisper.

Jack sneered.

"We don't mingle with the enemy." He said, activated his heli-pack and went after Kohana.

Mayu: Yay!

Jack: Kimiko would never do that! –tightens grip on monkey-

Mayu: Yay!

Jack: O

Mayu: Yay!

Inner Mayu: Whats going on here!

Jack: Yay!

Mayu: EEK! REVIEW! REVIEW! –runs away-


	7. School

**Mayu: -tied up and gagged- mm mmph!**

**Jack: 'ey, we got reviews! –clutching monkey-**

**Inner Mayu: Read 'em.**

Tietum - EEP! EEP! incredible! i love it! update soon!

**Mayu: -thinking- _Aww…Thanks!_**

Jackie Jackie Spicey - OH NO! Kohana turning evil! -sobs- She was an inoncent ANGEL! And Jack corrupted her! WAH! -cries- That so wrong!  
-sniff- Why must the innoeneces, inocents, innocents of people be robbed so?  
MEEP! At least Jackie like his dolly! WEE! Monkeys are awesome!  
Can't wait for the next chappy, and lets all hope that 'history' does not repeat it's self, eh?  
03 ANGEL KITTY! Happiness can always be found! Even if you have to make it up by yourself!

**Mayu: -manages to break free of gag- If that was true… ME AND JACK WOULD'VE MADE OUT A LONG TIME AGO!**

**Jack: I knew she was psychotic! –hides behind Inner Mayu, squeezing monkey insanely-**

**Inner Mayu: Get back into your gag and stop scaring Jack!**

**Mayu: Yes'mm –squirms back into gag-**

**Jack: Wait! Wasn't she supposed to say something first? –Holding monkey in front of face as shield-**

**Inner Mayu: Oh Yeah.. Good Boy, Jack. Have a cookie.**

**Jack: o**

**Mayu: -squirms out of gag- This chapter is representing Wednesday. That's the day I start my Freshman year of High School. Thankies. –squirms back into gag-**

The next day, Kohana woke up on the opposite side of the bed from Jack. Only she wasn't on the bed. She was wrapped up in some of the sheets on the floor.

Jack had clearly gone down for breakfeast.

Kohana found her way to the dining room and sat herself across the table from Jack. Her breakfeat was already there.

She began sniffing the toast and other food laid out for her.

Jack arched an eyebrow.

"Hey…" he began

"GOOD MORNING!" She bellowed, as if Jack was deaf.

Ears screeching, he continued, "Yeah…We have school today."

"Ooooh! Ooooh! I remember that! Its where we go to learn, right?"

"Yeah" Jack nodded groggily.

Kohana jumped up and down.

"I'LL GO GET DRESSED!"

She ran into her room and dug thru the wardrobe Jack had the maid buy for her.

Kohana found a dark purple shirt with matching mini skirt and boots. She also found a choker with spikes on it and fingerless gloves like Jack's.

Jack was waiting downstairs with a messy pile of books and papers. Kohana took the fast way down: Tripping.

She landed on her face but pulled Jack down with her.

The two managed to get up and get out the door.

As Jack and Kohana walked to school, Jack explained that if she needed to talk to him, to pass notes.

Kohana simply nodded and asked, "So, then, what kind of interment do I need to be playing at the time?"

So Jack explained that too.

Halfway there, Kohana decided to cling to Jack's arm. Just because she could. This caused lots of whistles and hoots and people calling Jack's name. Which really made him blush.

Walking with Jack to his locker, Kohana began to calm down.

"Hey, Jack, did you know what?" she whispered.

"What?" He asked, sorting thru his messy locker.

"School is boring." Jack simply nodded.

The two entered a class room and sat down. Jack turned to Kohana.

"Kohana.." He said, "You're last name is gonna be… Live! That's evil backwards."

"Okay."

Luckily, there was a vacant seat next to Jack, so the two didn't have to be separated.. The teacher entered the room.

"Alright! Alright! Shut up, you little maggots!" he yelled.

The teacher's eyes scanned the room. "We have a new student…" he continued. "Stand up, girlie"

Kohana awkwardly stood up.

"What's your name, little lady?"

"Uh..um.. Kohana! Kohana Live!" she said, looking to Jack for support.

"Okay, now sit down so we can end this day." The teacher said.

Kimiko who was in a nearby seat, glared at Kohana.

After class a guy from the popular crowd came up to Kohana.

"Hey, sexy.."

Kohana slowly backed up.

Jack came running out of the class, after registering all of Kohana's information to the teacher.

Kohana saw Jack come out and ran over to him. She dove into his arms and hid from the other boy.

Jack wrapped his arms Kohana, knowing what happened.

The other boy snorted, spit on the ground in front of them, and made his way thru the hall.

Jack pushed Kohana's back against the wall.

"What did he say?" He asked, concerned.

Kohana sniffled.

Kimiko came out from the girl's restroom and watched them, just in time for the show.

"….and that's when you got here." Kohana finished.

Jack looked into Kohana's eyes.

He didn't see the usual vacancy.

He saw fear.

Jack leaned in for a kiss.

Kimiko thought she was going to scream. How could she care? _WHY_ should she care? He was the _enemy_! _EN-E-MY_! And she was…a _ditz_! What the hell was happening to her?

**Mayu: Alright people… I have to go to bed… Tell me if you want a lemon. Okay? Thanks.**


	8. Author's Note! Please Read

**Mayu: -listening to music- Okay… so I'm home alone again… and this is the last day of freedom I have b4 school..**

**Jack: Why is it that you don't realize that we're not listening?**

**Mayu: Oh, whatever! I got a review! But I'll post it when I'm posting the next chappie. **

**Jack: Lets hurry up! I wanna eat that pizza.**

**Mayu: Oh, Shut up. It just got out of the oven. Its hot! Lets roll!**

Okay, peoples! I need suggestions! I want the story to be kinda like Sk8r Boi from Avril Lavigne. Kimiko turns Jack down and then everybody wants a piece of him because she's too late kinda thing. LOVE TRIANGLES ROCK! Any way, please give me your suggestions. My brain is being sucked dry!

And as my last day of my summer, I cant waste my brain thinking. Even if it is for fanfictions. Because that's what tomorrow is for. –cries-

WHY! WHY DOES THE SUMMER END?

**Jack: I think you've seen enough… -shaking head-**


	9. Heated Passion

**Mayu: Thanks for the request, tietum! It gave me just enough Ideas for this chapter!**

**Jack: Please, let it not be a lemon!**

**Mayu: My god, Jack! You and Kohana are still in the hallway at school! You're gonna get it on there!**

**Jack: That's NOT what I mean—**

**Mayu: No! You don't have to say it. I can clearly see now that, you sir, are very perverted! But that's okay.**

**Jack: I'm going to kill you…**

Kimiko couldn't take it anymore. She thru a textbook at the back of Jack's head, only making the kissing process speed up, and then knock Jack out.

Kohana stared at Jack's unconscious body in horror, and then up at Kimiko.

"Why did you do that!" She demanded.

Kimiko glared at the other girl.

"What? I didn't do anything. My hand slipped!"

Kimiko walked to class after 'putting Kohana in her place'. While Kohana dragged poor Jack to the nurse.

Kohana sat with Jack in the nurse's office. The nurse had told her to go to class, but Kohana refused. The nurse had given up and said she was going on lunch break and if anyone came in to see her, just tell them to go to the principal or something.

Kohana stared at Jack's sleeping form. Why was she so attached to him? Was it because he was her only friend? Or was it something much more? Kohana stared for what seemed to be forever. Jack's eyes fluttered open.

"Jack!" Kohana gasped, "You're okay!" She hugged him before he could say anything, and was soon squeezing the life out of him.

"Cant…. –gasp- breathe…." He coffed.

Kohana quickly loosed her grip on the boy, but didn't let go.

"I was so worried…" she whispered.

Then, something clicked in Jack's head.

He sat up. Grabbing Kohana, he pushed her onto the cot he was lying on seconds ago. Jack kissed Kohana hard as he unbuttoned the buttons on her shirt. Kohana then ripped Jack's jacket off revealing a black shirt. After a moment he pulled away and looked at her. "Do you want to do this with me?" He asked calmly. She smiled back at him and shook her head "yes". That was all it took for Jack to begin kissing her neck, while she removed his shirt and began to undo his black-jeans. 5 minutes later they were both were totally naked and under the covers. Jack kissed Kohana's neck tenderly making his way down to her right nipple with his tongue. She gasped as he sucked on it and as his hands roamed down towards the inside of her thigh. A moan escaped her as Jack massaged her breast and her hands dug into his bright red hair. Suddenly Kohana felt a purge of pleasure as she felt his manhood at her entrance, but he wouldn't enter. "J-Jack!" Kohana gasped as he finally made his way into her slowly and steadily. He kissed her hotly exploring every crevice of her mouth with his tongue. Kohana's body was aching and burning as Jack began to speed up, her climax coming near. A few moments later she screamed as he spilled his seed inside of her, her canal tightning around his manhood in pleasure. At that moment Kohana realized she loved Jack so much, more then she knew. She flipped Jack over and straddled him hard which made him blink in surprise, and smile at the same time. Kohana kissed his chest making her way down to his manhood. Jack grunted in agitation as Kohana pleasured him in so many different ways. After awhile she flipped him on his back massaging him. But, that didn't last very long.

Jack flipped her back over his hands roaming all over her body making her moan. He entered her again feeling every part of her become alive in his wake. Jack loved Kohana, and wanted to let her know it in the best way he knew how. He fondled her breasts as another climax racked both of their bodies, and taking almost all the energy out of them. After about another ten minutes or so, they both stopped, lying in each other's arms. Jack kissed Kohana's nose and pulled her towards his body savoring the warmth and comfort.

She kissed Jack gently and ran her hand through his hair. Smiling she spoke softly: "I love you." Jack looked at her and replied simply. "I love you too."

"OH MY LORD!"

The couple turned around, alarmed by the voice behind them. Standing there, covering their mouths stood Kimiko with the nurse.

'Something was telling me to get here immediately…and whatever it was..was right..' Kimiko thought to herself, still in shock, and a little hurt.

"Young lady, turn around." The nurse ordered Kimiko. She spun around like a ballerina.

"As for you two.." The nurse stared at Kohana and Jack, who were now covering themselves with the blanket on the cot. "Get your clothes on."

Kimiko laughed silently at the last order. Something about it just made her laugh.

Jack could see Kimiko's shoulders shaking.

'Oh crap.' He thought, 'She's pissed about something. She's gonna blow any second..'

Too bad Jack mistook her silent laughter for anger.

"We're going to the principals office." The nurse said. Then, turning to Kimiko, she said Oh-so-sweetly, "And Young lady.. be a dear and don't spread this about the school or tell any friends." Kimiko simply nodded and dashed out of the room.

That just left Kohana and Jack…

**Jack: WHY WASN'T I TOLD ABOUT THIS!**

**Mayu: Because. You'd try and stop me!**

**Jack: Hey. If you could have any wish, what would it be?**

**Mayu: Never ending wealth, immortality, rule the world, buy back Astroworld, be feared and respected at the same time, to be allowed to go goth! **

**Jack: Yeah…I was thinking more along the lines of..What's your death wish! –death glare- **

**Mayu: Pfft! HELLO! Why would I wish for death when I already want immortality? **

**Jack: -staring daggers-**

**Mayu: Oh…THAT death wish… -gulp-**

**Jack: Get ready to die.**

**Mayu: -runs away- EEEEEEEEK! HELP ME! REVIEW! HELP ME!**

**Jack: GET BACK HERE YOU CATTY LITTLE BITCH!**


	10. Answers and Accusations

**Mayu: -bandaged, bloody, and bruised- Jack was gonna kill me! But luckily, he didn't and only knocked out the rest of my sanity, which wasn't much! Hahaha**

**Jack: You sick freak. **

**Mayu: WE FEEL SO LOVED! **

**Jack: Speak for yourself.**

**Mayu: I FEEL SO LOVED! I got a LOT of reviews! Thank you, Rose Beloved for sending so many reviews! And thank you tietum! But I didn't write that lemon on my own! I barely know anything about the world of love. Lol. And thank you Shadow Priestess! I don't mind the absence of your reviews, but it does make me sad. THANK YOU EVERYONE! IN TOTAL, THE REVIEWS SINCE I LOADED LAST CHAPTER EQUALED UP TO NINE REVIEWS! **

**Jack: You…_YOU PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKED THAT CRAP! _It's like I'm the really big butt of a really mean joke… -hugs monkey and cries-**

**Mayu: No one cares, Jack we just wanna see more action from you. **

**Jack: My life is so unfair… YOU SICK FANGIRLS!**

**Mayu: -puts mute on Jack- Lets get on with this fic, shall we? **

Jack and Kohana sat in the Principal's office, the principal pacing the room.

"What you two did…." The Principal began as Jack yawned out of boredom, "Was very serious. And it requires a serious punishment, to match."

"Do you have children, mister principal?" Kohana asked out of the blue.

"Yes. And they have never acted as bad as you two just did."

"Well, was it wrong that you had them, with your wife? Is love wrong?" Kohana probed.

The principal ignored her question.

"You two….will be put with the Janitors for one week. And I want to see you mopping that hallway, like your life depends on it!"

Jacks head fell backwards and he let out a snore.

"WAKE UP SPICER!"

Kohana shoved Jack out of his chair. "Its rude to sleep with you're being disciplined, Jack." She said oddly serious.

"Very true, Miss Live. I'm surprised a smart girl like you has ended up in a situation like this." Kohana beamed at the compliment. "However, that doesn't excuse you from your punishment."

Kohana nodded and saluted. Jack shook his head.

"Starting tomorrow, you will both be sweeping, mopping, and wiping the hallways of their filth." As he finished his sentence, the bell rang, dismissing school. Jack was unconscious in the nurse's office longer than Kohana and he realized.

The principal sat down in his chair. "You are dismissed." Jack bolted for the doorway. "Oh, and Miss Live?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You are a very bright girl. This is your first day, and I'll go easy on _you_… But try not to do this sort of thing again. Just because you '_love_' Mister Spicer…" The principal rolled his eyes at this , "does not mean school is the appropriate place for those actions. Do you understand?"

Kohana nodded and walked out of the office, bounding after Jack.

Jack's mind was racing with so many questions. '_Why does she go from an adorable hyper airhead, to serious and respectful of authority? And what about the night they stole the wu from the Xiaolin Losers? How was she so evil then, and then back to innocent in a matter of minutes? And why were the other angels she told me about teasing her in the first place? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?_'

Jack felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He spun around ready to ask questions, knowing it was Kohana.

"What is with you and….and… ooh.." He stopped himself short, seeing it wasn't Kohana, but Kimiko.

"What is with _you_?" Kimiko retorted, "First you're a wanna be bad guy, then you show up to a new wu with some girl, steal our wu with some girl, and then make out at school with some girl! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kimiko felt her voice rising.

Jack backed away slowly.

"Why do you care, anyway?"

"BECAUSE ITS WEIRD!" People turned around and looked at the two squabbling. Kimiko lowered her head in embarrassment and covered her mouth. "Because its weird!" She almost whispered.

Jack snorted. "I got a girlfriend! So what! You have your Brazilian _boy toy_, Raimundo! Why should you care who I date and who I do!"

Kimiko flinched when he said _'…who I do…'. _She shook it off and continued the argument.

"That's not the point! I'm just asking what…" She motioned him to come closer so no one would here, "I'm just asking…because she seems a little…_strange_."

Jack arched an eyebrow at how quickly the hot tempered dragon of fire calmed down.

"Yeah, I know she is. But that's what makes it so much fun." Jack grinned, "And besides.. you shouldn't judge her because she's different. She's sensitive, and if you Xiaolin losers judging me hurts _my_ feelings…It'll just hurt hers way more." He finished, giving her a light glare.

"But.."

"No! That's it, the end, story over, I win. Deal with it. And move along, I'm waiting for my _girlfriend_."

Kimiko snorted at his arrogance and made her way through the crowd of eager-to-leave-school students to find Raimundo.

'_He is **not** my boy toy!_' Kimiko denied to herself.

Jack pushed the fight between him and Kimiko aside. He didn't care about her anymore. He had only liked her for the way she took charge…and her looks. But other than that, she was so friggin' stuck up.

Kohana poked Jack out of his thoughts.

"Hey!" She said.

"Oh! Hey!" Jack put his arm around her neck and rested his hand on her shoulder as they walked.

"Tell me something…" He said.

"Sure. What is it you want me to tell you?" She replied, clearly in her innocent and hyper airhead mode.

"You said all the angels were picking on you... _Why_ were they teasing you in the first place?" Jack said, concerned.

Kohana sighed. "Because… Angels are supposed to have beautiful, flawless, blonde or white hair… But mine… Its black. And it's like a human's hair and I actually have to wash it, unlike the other angels…"

"That's **_it_**….?" Jack stared at her, wide eyed, thinking to himself of how unfair that would be.

"No.. My eyes.. they're blue…Angels are supposed to have…well.. hazel? Or is it called grey? Well, whatever the name, that's how angels eyes are… But not only that.. Every month or so… My eyes would go blood red… and I wouldn't be myself.. They said I was misplaced when God made Angels and Demons…" Kohana looked down.

"So… Is that why you asked me about being evil? And went from innocent to evil and then innocent again?" Jack asked, wanting to get answers.

"I don't really know, but probably, yeah."

"And you go from ..uh…unknowing to smart?"

"Its earth, Jack. I don't know everything about it, but I do know some." She half laughed at the question.

Jack smiled. As they continued walking home he thought to himself, '_Geez, she's sexy…wish I could do her again…like now.._'

---- Meanwhile, with Kimiko and Raimundo… ----

Kimiko's fists were practically on fire. She screamed at the world in her head, '_STUPID JACK! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!_'

Raimundo slowly backed away, seeing how her hands _were_ on fire and he could almost see her _eyes_ on fire.

Whatever happened to her, she was **_pissed_**.

**Mayu: Okies! If any of you have a suggestion please feel free to tell me! And I thought about putting Chase and Wuya in here but I decided not to. Now I want to.. If you can think of a use for both of them or one of them please tell me!**

**Jack: And send pudding! Chocolate! No Sprinkles!**

**Mayu: Yeah…I don't want any.**

**Jack: More for me.**

**Mayu: BYE! REVIEW IF YOU WANT!**


	11. Robo Jack

**Mayu: I really wanna keep writing! I want to make this into a series! Yay! I got Reviews!**

Shadow Priestess - I loved the 'Brazilian boy toy' part, that cracked me up and as for Chase and Wuya...they could show up by a showdown for a new Wu. If you don't know anny to put in PM me and I will gladly borow you one of my made up Wu for the fic...

Jackie Jackie Spicey - Oh! He wants pudding, eh? I will give you a migical pudding cup that will never get emtpy! -holds up pudding cup- I WILL BE THE BEST THING THAT HAPPENED TO PUDDING FANS EVER! But, Jack needs it more -coughsPIGcoughs-  
-thumbs up- I love this story, but must the chapters be SO short? It's like, I don't know, concering your undieing hunger with a small peice of toast! Although, quality, not quantity.  
Keep going and I won't bug ya for more!

**(Mayu: I didn't know the chappies were so short… I guess I don't realize it because I'm making it. I'll try making em longer!**

**Jack: What! I'm not a pig! You're the one giving me never ending pudding! I just wanted one pudding cup! One!**

**Mayu: Quit your whining.)**

Jackie Jackie Spicey - So that's what he meant but 'do her agin'.  
Heh, heh... I read chpter ten before nine! BLAME MY INBOX! The emails were out of order...

**Mayu: I REALLY want to make this a series, but my ideas aren't getting me very far.. I need more ideas for future chapters! NEED!**

**Jack: Gee, aren't you determined…**

**Mayu: Shut up, you perverted wannabe gothic freak!**

**Jack: What did you call me!**

**Mayu: YOU WANNA MAKE SOMETHING OF IT!**

**Jack: YEAH!**

**Mayu: Alright then… take off your dress and lets rumble, pretty boy!**

**Jack: -rips off trench coat- I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**

**Mayu –rolling on the floor with Jack, fighting- I THINK I'VE HEARD THAT SOMEWHERE BEFORE! OH, THAT'S RIGHT! _YOU_ SAID IT LAST TIME, YOU _LOSER_!**

**Jack: YEAH, I WAS NICE AND WENT EASY ON YOU LAST TIME! SO, WHO DO YOU WANT TO SING AT YOUR FUNERAL!**

**Mayu: WHAT, YOU DIDN'T KILL ME LAST TIME CAUSE YOUR MAMA SAID NO!**

**Jack: YOU LITTLE BITCH!**

**-continue fighting-**

**Inner Mayu: Yeah, they wont be stopping anytime soon.. So why don't we just start the fanfiction? Hopefully I'll have em pulled apart by the end of this chapter.**

The remainder of the day, Jack spent perfecting some new robots. Kohana was digging in a closet behind him where he kept all the robot parts.

She was digging in the mess of metal when she saw bright red hair poking out of pile. Curious, she pulled it up and gasped.

"Jack, what're you doing sleeping in this messy closet?" She cooed brushing 'Jack off'.

Jack who had heard her say this, turned around confused by what she had meant.

Laying on top of all the metal parts was Robo-Jack. He had been turned off and looked like he was asleep.

Jack, the real one, groaned.

"Kohana.. I'm over here." Kohana turned and looked at him. And then back at Robo-Jack.

"So who's this…?" she asked, dropping Robo-Jack with a loud bang.

"That's Robo-Jack." He said picking the robotic twin up, and turning him around. Jack opened the door in the back of Robo-Jack's neck. (A/N: Similar to a door on the back of your remote control that you put the batteries in.) Turning the On-off switch to on, he closed the door, dropped Robo-Jack, sat back and watched the show.

Robo-Jack opened his eyes and sat up. Looking around, he stood up and shoved Jack backwards.

"Why the hell did you turn me off for so long!" He demanded.

"Because you were an ass!" Jack retorted. Kohana sat on the ground watching the two Jack's fight as if it were a movie. All she needed was popcorn.

Clapping, she cheered, "GO JACK!"

The two stopped fighting and looked down at her. Clearly, she was enjoying herself.

"Who's that?" Robo-Jack asked, still staring at Kohana.

"That's Kohana…" Jack pulled Robo-Jack closer to him and whispered, "_She's my bitch._"

Robo-Jack laughed. "Please, you couldn't get one if she fell from the sky and came to your door!"

It was Jack's turn to laugh. Because basically, that's exactly how Kohana got there.

Kohana stuck out her hand to Robo-Jack.

"I'm Kohana! Nice, to meet you Jack!"

"_Robo_-Jack.", Jack corrected.

"Yeah…" Robo-Jack said, eyeing Kohana up and down, "A fine chick like you is seriously with Jack!"

Kohana beamed and nodded.

"He's paying you, isn't he?" Robo-Jack asked, still refusing to believe Kohana was dating Jack.

"He's not paying me!"

Robo-Jack looked at Jack. "How did you get a hot chick like her!" Pointing to Kohana's boobs he continued, "They're **_huge_**! There's no **_WAY_** you could've got her without paying her!"

Smirking, the real Jack pulled out a crumpled up paper from his pocket. After smoothing it out, he gave it to Robo-Jack. "Read it."

Smirking, the robotic double snatched the paper and read it out loud. "'Dear Mr. and Mrs. Spicer, We are writing to inform you that your child, Jack Spicer, was caught having sex with another student, by the name of Kohana Live, in the nurse's office. Claiming they only did it because they 'loved each other', we handed them they're punishment…blah blah blah.'" Robo-Jack looked up at Kohana, now getting bored with the whole situation.

Smirking, Robo-Jack leaned towards Jack and whispered, "Maybe…since I _am_ you…we could have a threesome…." He offered, rubbing his hands together.

Jack smiled slightly at this, "Yeah but she DOES have a brain..and she knows that one of us is the real one…" Robo-Jack and Jack were in a huddle whispering, and scheming, every now and then stealing glances at Kohana.

Kohana practically had a question mark above her head.

"I don't know! It wouldn't be right to just gang up on her and then take advantage of her.. We should ask her."

"Why!"

"Because! She's not like you! She'd totally lose her trust in me!"

Robo-Jack and Jack spun around, both smiling.

"Hey Kohana…can we ask you something…?"

**Mayu: YEAH! WELL YOUR MAMA'S SO UGLY SHE CAN ONLY BE _YOUR_ MAMA!**

**Jack: WHAT!**

**Mayu: MAMA'S BOY! MAMA'S BOY!**

**Jack: YOU CATTY LITTLE BITCH!**

**Mayu: Oh, what's this! Widdle Jackie has run out of namey-wameys to call me… AND IS USING THE SAME ONE'S AS LAST TIME!**

**Jack: YOU ONLY WRITE THESE FANFICTIONS BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE A LIFE!**

**Mayu: YOU JUST NOW REALIZED THAT?**

**Jack: NO WONDER YOU'VE LOST YOUR SANITY!**

**Mayu: YOU CHEAP GOTHIC IMMITATION! GO TO HELL AND SCREW YOURSELF! _TWICE_! YOU BASTARD!**

**-scratching and biting at each other-**

**Inner Mayu: Take a mug of hot chocolate… They're gonna go at it until it they run out of energy or one of them has to use the bathroom. I've tried stopping em… I guess when things get boring, the lovers fight..**

**Mayu and Jack: -spin around and glare at Inner Mayu- **

**Jack: What! We're NOT lovers!**

**Mayu: Yeah! Lovers make out 24/7 and we only do it when we FEEL like it!**

**Jack: -stares at Mayu- ..We NEVER make out!**

**Mayu: Yeah, but any day now..you're gonna come crying to me saying you want some. –smirk-**

**Jack: YOU SICK FREAK!**

**-start fighting again-**

**Inner Mayu: Okay.. I'm gonna run now…just in case they come after me.. Review if you want… And Tell Mayu if you want a threesome with Jack, Robo-Jack, and Kohana. Also, if you have ANY ideas, even if you think they're stupid–darts out the door-**


	12. Good Jack

**Mayu: I couldn't have done this without Inumonkey13! **

**Jack: ANOTHER Jack? Oh my god, you've gained a partner to increase my torture!**

**Inumonkey13: I know where you live Jack…**

**Jack: You're all out to get me!**

**Mayu: PPFT!**

**Jack: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Mayu: Nothing, nothing.**

**Jack: Have I told you that you're a bitch?**

**Inumonkey13: Have I told you that I know where you go to school? And I watched you sleep last night?**

**Jack: o0**

**Mayu: Hahahahaa**

**Jack: …Well, have I called you a psychopath? Cause both of you're psychopaths.**

**Mayu: Accepted it as a compliment.**

**Jack: Sicko? Freak? Catty? Evil? Heartless? Anything I haven't called you?**

Mayu: Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. And you haven't called me, beautiful, charming, and attractive!

**Jack: Like I'd ever.**

**Mayu: -glare- I can make you.**

**Jack: H-how?**

**Mayu: Oh, I will find a way! I'll make it fun for me at least.**

**Jack: ...**

**Mayu: Besides, one day we're gonna have squirrelly little kids running through our house, coming crying to us about things like their favourite TV show isn't on, and asking for GI Joe's and Barbie Sluts!**

**Inumonkey13: Well, I'm going to take part in this torturing thing… seems fun… Heh Heh…**

**Jack: You're out of your mind**

**Mayu: HOORAY WE'RE OUTTA OUR MINDS! ON WITH THE FIC!** **But first, reviews. **

Jackie Jackie Spicey - HOLLY SHITZU!  
They're pigs, I say! NO THREESOME FOR THE PIGLETS UNTIL THEY LEARN MANNERS! And I'm taking back that never ending pudding cup! -jerks away- If you're not a pig, why do you act like one, huh?

Any who, THIS WAS HILARIOUS! Makes me wonder if boys actually act like that in real life? Can't they be more considerant and less horny? For the sake of sainty! But I like the pigges in this fic. I'd give them slopps, but I have none.

ficgrl555 - 1, EW NO THREE SOME. can they even DO that.  
2, I know you love jack but if you had to choose between clay and Rai, who would you be with?  
P.S. I ask that every time I reveiw a xiaolin showdown fic now. Bye **(A/N: If I had to choose between clay and rai, it'd be rai.)**

Argles-Chan - Lurb.  
OC lurb.  
Argles is loving it.  
Let's see...I have...ten dollars.  
-Goes out and buys three packs of pudding.- Pudding for Jack, ne!  
It's not necessary, but I thought he might like it, because in an alternate universe where he's Argles' bitch, he likes pudding there, too.

tietum - NO WAY NOT A THREESOME! "SHE HAS A BRAIN" JACK SAID IT HIMSELF!  
great chapter! but i wonder what happened to kimiko...hm

**Mayu: NOW on with the fic!**

Jack opened his mouth to ask the question. "Pre marital sex is not very nice! You can go to hell because of it!" he cried, waving his arms around. Jack stared in horror. 'Oh my god... Hell just froze over!' Robo-Jack was clenching his fist. He wanted the threesome SO bad. Good Jack looked over at Kohana and smiled. He bowed and kissed her hand. "Why hello, I'm good Jack! Pleased to make your acquaintance!" he beamed. "Nice to meet you! I'm Kohana!" Kohana greeted yet another Jack. "Kohana is such a pretty name! Oh, if I could've known you back last Friday, you would have been invited to my tea party right away!" he giggled, prancing around her. "Hey, you actually comb your hair!" Kohana looked between Good Jack, Robo-Jack, and Jack. Only one out of three actually took time in grooming himself. "This is so cool! It's like your triplets!" Kohana chirped.

Robo-Jack changed the subject. "Whatever. So how did you, a dateless dork—" "please! The word ' dork' is offensive! I don't care for that at all! And I'm sure this fine young woman doesn't need her beautiful young mind corrupted with your, potty mouth!" Good Jack cried, covering Kohana's ears. "As I was saying...how did you hook such a hottie in the first place?"

Jack smiled, knowing his robotic twin— make that triplet— was jealous and he was enjoying the fact that Robo-Jack couldn't handle it.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Besides, if I'm a dateless dork—" again Jack was interrupted by his triplet. "Excuse me!" Good Jack gasped, dramatically. Jack ignored the interruption. "…That would make you one too!" Jack laughed as Robo-Jack's anger finally let loose.

"You wanna take this outside!"

"Let's dance."

The two Jack's ran out of the lair and out of the house. Kohana looked at Good Jack.

"We should go after them. They're gonna kill each other!" Kohana said. Good Jack nodded. "Yes, we should!" Good Jack said, dropping a random teapot. "We should hurry." The two rushed out into the backyard, to stop the fight.

Since Jack made Robo-Jack identical, they had the same weak points. It was an even match.

"I don't like it when there's violence!" Good Jack said, with tears in his eyes. "You're tearing us all apart!" he shrieked, dramatically. "That's right! Stop it!" Kohana screamed. The two kept fighting, and after five minutes or so, they both knocked each other out.

"Jack! Um... Jacks!" Kohana looked at Good Jack. "You take Jack, I'll take Robo-Jack!" Good Jack agreed and they dragged the two into the house. "Jack only has one bed! And it barely fits two people! I know! I slept with him!" Kohana felt rushed as they tried to decide what to do with the two unconscious Goths. "You look tired, why don't you rest?" Good Jack offered politely. "That doesn't matter right now! Jack would be mad if he didn't get dibbs on his own bed, so you take Jack to his room, and I'll put Robo-Jack on the couch in here!" "I bid you good luck on succeeding to get him in a comfortable state… he hates being uncomfortable." Good Jack explained, smiling to her.

Kohana nodded determinedly. She dragged Robo-Jack to the couch and managed to get him actually on the couch.

She sighed and pulled a chair so she could watch him. She let herself daydream for a while.

After not too long, a squeeze on her breast shook her from her thoughts. She looked down. Robo-Jack had his eyes closed but had his hand on her boob. A grin spread across his face.

"What in the bluish-green hells are you doing?" She glared at him. It wasn't Jack. It was another Jack, but not her Jack.

Robo-Jack let go and sat up. "Just trying to enjoy the meal laid out for me." He laughed.

"Well, whatever. Keep your hands off!" She snapped. Robo-Jack stood up and loomed over her. "I'm not sure I should make that promise…" Kohana felt panic rise and got up to run. Robo-Jack grabbed her wrist. "After all… It's a promise, I can't keep." He pushed Kohana onto the couch he had been lying on. He started getting on top of her. Kohana stared in horror before her reflexes took charge. Good Jack pranced into the room just in time to see Kohana's reaction. "HAIII-YA!" She began kicking his nuts repeatedly and rapidly.

"GETAWAYFROMMEYOUHORNYFREAKPERVERTPERVERTPERVERTKEEPAWAYFROMMEILLSCREAMILLCALLFORHELPGETOFFMELEAVEMEALONEDONTTOUCHME!" She screamed all in one breath. She would've neutered him, if Good Jack hadn't pulled her off. "Kohana, whats wrong? Did my new best-est best friend not learn that violence never solves anything? Or did Robo do something?" he asked, concerned. Kohana breathed hard. "Sure we can take it slow!" Robo-Jack said in a high voice as he kneeled on the floor, holding onto his nuts for dear life. Kohana covered her chest as if her shirt was missing. She closed her eyes tightly and curled up into a ball. Good Jack sent a death glare at Robo-Jack. "This is the first and last time I'm ever yelling… WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" he shrieked, shaking Robo-Jack. "It wasn't my fault." Robo-Jack's voice was still very high and it looked as if he was going to puke. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Kohana yelped from inside her little ball of safe.

"Make your feet stay away from my baggage!" Robo-Jack looked like he was going to pounce her. "NOOO!" Kohana stood up and threw a small marble statue at her enemy, then fell to the floor in a flood of tears. Good Jack shook his head. And put a supportive hand on her shoulder. Responding to the touch, Kohana turned and cried into Good Jack's chest. "I'm sorry for yelling, that's was not nice of me to yell… will you be okay? Do you want to come to my next tea party, perhaps? Shhh… everything is gonna be okay…" he said to her. She didn't reply, but kept on sobbing. Jack emerged from his room. "What in the hell? What happened to you?" He asked when he saw Robo-Jack unconscious and practically foaming at the mouth, a broken statue on the floor by his head, Kohana crying never ending tears into Good Jack, and Good Jack looking at him, shaking his head, confirming it wasn't a pleasant scene.

Mayu: SEND REVIEWS IF YA WANTS! We're gonna torture Jack some more! Ja ne!


	13. Stealing Jack Back

**Mayu: Hoorah! New Chappie!**

**Jack: I guess I'll read these reviews…**

digiwildfire - here's a review! i want you to update soon and i wanna help orture Jack! o yea and just call me Katnappe. bye!

digiwildfire aka Katnappe

**Jack: Omigash… When will the torture end!**

Argles-Chan - Oh...oh noes.  
Poor lady. D:  
Ehh...Torture Tactic 1: Make Jack go to a piercing parlor and make him get eight upper-ear-cartalige piercings, and a piercing in each of his balls.  
Yeah, that's torture, and we'd be able to watch, yeh:3

**Jack: First, NO WAY AM I GETTING PEIRCINGS! And second, even if I did get peircings in places like that, there's no way in Hell I'd let you crazy fangirls watch!**

**Mayu: Too bad, Jack. We would watch. And we probably will! Once I win against you in a fight!**

**Jack: FINE! The game is armwrestling!**

**Mayu: And you CANT use any robots or anything like that to win! It's a fair fight this time!**

**Jack: Ready? LETS GO!**

**Mayu and Jack: -arm wrestling-**

**Inner Mayu: Not again… lets just start the fic.**

After the groping and kicking incident, Jack, Robo-Jack, Good Jack, and Kohana all sat down for dinner. Since Jack's parents weren't home, as usual, the four all had the house to themselves. Kohana kept her distance from Robo-Jack, and Good Jack was making sure to keep them apart, for the sake of peace. Jack had the maids get them dinner.

"So what're we gonna do at school tomorrow?" Jack asked, his mouth half-full.

Kohana swallowed her food.

"We're gonna take our punishment."

"Yeah, that reminds me…" Robo-Jack began.

Kohana flicked a wad of mashed potatoes at Robo-Jack.

"No one cares what you have to say! Now shut up, and finish your food, you robotic nightmare!"

Jack laughed at this.

"So we're gonna clean?"

"That's right."

There was silence at the table. Kohana finished off her food and put her plate on the counter in the kitchen for the maids to wash.

"I'm going to my room." She said over her shoulder.

Once she was gone, the Jacks burst into a conversation.

"You dickweed! You groped my girlfriend!"

"Its not my fault your chick has huge boobs!"

"Everything is your fault!"

"Well excuse me!"

"Yeah! Excuse you!"

"We could've had some fun with her!"

"Well, she'd say no if we asked her now, wouldn't she, you sick perv!"

The two Jacks stared at each other and then stomped off into different directions. Good Jack remained at the table shaking his head.

-------

Back to Kimiko

-------

Kimiko stared out at the sky.

Why was she so jealous over Jack's new girlfriend? She had Raimundo, didn't she? Wasn't Raimundo enough? Or was she craving for some new excitement.

When no one else was around, she made her way into the vault, and went for the Golden Tiger Claws. She jumped into the portal and was dropped at the entrance of the Spicer household.

She snuck around the outside of the house, peeking into windows until she found Jack and Kohana. Kohana was sitting on a couch and Jack next to her. Jack moved over and began kissing Kohana's neck.

Kimiko watched in horror has the couple made out.

'This isn't fair! Jack liked ME first!' she yelled inside her head.

Her little voice responded, 'Yes, but you turned him down. Guess its true what they say, you really DON'T know what you've got till its gone.'

'Oh, shut up!' she snapped back.

She continued watching in disgust until she got too angry. Hopping down from the window, she scowled.

'I'll show her!'

------

Next Day

------

Jack and Kohana entered the school ready for hell.

"This day is so gonna suck monkey balls."

Kohana smiled.

"Well, at least we'll be suffering together right?"

Jack groaned.

As they made their way down the hallway, students lined the walls, gossiping about them. The two headed straight for the Principal's office.

"Ready to clean, are we?" The principal asked.

Jack buried his face in his hands and Kohana saluted.

"Good. Now once everyone's in class, I expect you to mop like you've never moped before!"

The young couple nodded and went to the janitors office.

Oh, how they were going to suffer.

The bell rang and Jack picked up a mop and slid it on the floor as he stumbled thru the halls.

Kohana raced down the hallway, little sparklies shining after her.

The two cleaned endlessly for the rest of the day and planned to meet up at the statue at the front of the school.

Kimiko walked up to Jack. She glared at him.

"Can I help you…?" He glared back at her.

"Y'know, Jack… If you hadn't decided to date the first girl to give you affection, we could've been an item by now."

Jack arched an eyebrow.

"Really."

"Yeah! I was going to give you a chance…after all, just because I'm on the side of good and you're on the side of bad, doesn't mean we cant have feelings for each other." Kimiko batted her eyes at him.

"I doubt it. You're like a cat that's been dropped into a tub of water. In other words, you're scary."

"Scary?"

"Scary. I mean I admire you for your looks and what not.." Jack closed his eyes, blushing, and swallowed his pride. "I did like you, Kimiko. But you're way too catty."

"Excuse me!" Kimiko's hands were clenched in fists.

"You're just….I mean… Look, I got Kohana now! Its nice and all that you're saying this, but she got to me first." Jack smiled at Kohana who was just exiting the building.

"She's cute… she trusts me… and she accepted my evil ways and joined me on the bad side."

"So what!"

"If you liked me half as much as she does, you would've joined me ages ago."

Kimiko's jaw dropped. He wasn't tempted at all!

Kohana squeezed her way into the conversation.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked.

Kohana nodded happily.

"We can get ice cream too!"

"Oh yeah…that sounds nice."

The two walked off, leaving Kimiko behind.

"Hey, Kim! Ready to go?" Raimundo asked, finally finding Kimiko.

Kimiko snarled.

"BACK OFF, RAI!" She shoved him down.

She didn't really want Jack. She was only trying to get him because he was with another girl. He had one choice. Be with no one and long for her. She only wanted him because he was there, and because he wasn't after her anymore.

One way or another, he WOULD come crawling back.

**(A/N: omfg. I HATE Kimiko!)**

**Mayu: I WON!**

**Jack: Oh, no…**

**Mayu: That's right, Jack! PENALTY GAME!**

**Jack: Its not a penalty game. Its just what I get for losing.**

**Mayu: Yep! And readers, next time we'll watch Jack get his balls pierced!**

**Jack: …. –snif-**

**Mayu: THANKS FOR THE SUGGESTION, ARGLES-CHAN! **

**Jack: Yeah! Thanks a _lot_**

**Mayu: Review if ya wants! Ja ne!**


	14. Who Do You Like More?

**Mayu: Hey everyone! I'm gonna read the reviews, and then we'll see something cool!**

(from chappie 12)

tietum - YAY! good jack is my favorite of all jacks! this chapter is as good as all the others!

(from chappie 13)

Jackie Jackie Spicey - Oh, 'ball peircing?'  
It's comman, but it's usally the sasague, not the eggs. Suppose ta make it more enjoyable for women... don't know, I've never done it, but I'm sure if Jack got is, it would make Kohana happy... -evil grin-  
Innocence... so much...GONE!  
It makes me sad...

'Katnappe' - -sweatdrop- um... in order: 1, authors notes- weird. 2, story- awesome! 3, the second set of authors notes is completely 100 percent RANDOM! please continue.

digiwildfire aka Katnappe

**Mayu: awww! Thanky Swanky! I try very hard to be so random! Thankies! –huggle- And have some cookies! –holds out plate of cookies- XD**

**Jack: So…what was this thing about watching something cool…?**

**Mayu: Hehehe… -pulls out video camera- **

**Jack: o.o**

**Mayu: Girls, get your video cameras out! We're gonna watch Jack get piercings! **

**Jack: Oh my GOD! NO!**

**Mayu: -pulls Jack into piercing shop- **

**Inner Mayu: If you got your video cameras, good. Because we're censoring this scene. If you have your camera, its not censored for you. Lets start the fic while we're watching.**

**Disclaimer: If Jack's still losing I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**Second Disclaimer: I do not own the Sword of Darkness, nor does Xiaolin Showdown. The Sword of Darkness belongs to Shadow Priesstes. I am BORROWING IT.**

**Third Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets. But I do own my own Neopets account.**

Jack and Kohana entered the mansion, and sat down. Jack asked the maids to make them a snack. Jack decided to go down the lair to improve the Jackbots and Kohana followed. She decided to play games on the computer while Jack worked.

While she was playing Neopets, a pop-up interrupted her game, beeping annoyingly.

Jack looked up and came to the computer to see what the problem was.

A new Shen Gong Wu revealed its self. Jack read the description out loud.

"It's the…Sword of Darkness…"

"What's it do?" Kohana asked excitedly.

"I dunno. The computer only says what the Wu is. We'll have to find out once we get it."

They both activated their Heli-Packs and took off for the wu.

-------

With the Xiaolin Losers

------

"It's the Sword of Darkness." Dojo said.

"What's it do?" Raimundo asked

"It creates a dark fog around you and your enemy, and you can only see thru it if you are the one wielding it. It can also call the shadows of your opponent and control it." **(A/N: Again, this wu belongs to Shadow Priesstes. Not me. Thanks.)**

"Well let us hurry before Jack Spicer gets it!" Omi said.

Kimiko was lost in thought. _'That's right… Jack will be there. Which means I have another chance…'_

She was wearing her "Kill Bill" outfit: Matching yellow pants and turtle-neck tanktop which has a bold black line running down it. Her hair evenly black with blue highlights tied back in a ponytail, spiky fringe and hair in front of her ears that are shorter.

They closed in on the location of the wu.

"Let us remove the lead!" Omi said.

"Get the lead out." Raimundo corrected.

"That too!"

They began searching for the wu.

Kimiko spotted it in between two bamboo trees. It was a black sword with a crimson stone in the middle. The stone glittered as the sun shined on it.

Running for the wu, she grabbed it. But Kohana grabbed it at the same time.

"Kyoko, or whatever your name is, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"I accept your challenge! And the names Kimiko, miss I'm-Jack's-Bitch!"

"Hmph!"

"Our Woozy Shooter for your Monkey Staff!"

Jack gasped, "NOT THE MONKEY STAFF!"

Ignoring him, they continued.

"Name the challenge!"

Kohana looked around at her surroundings. They were in a forest of trees and bamboo trees. **(A/N: Ever notice how many ff writers use a forest of some sort as the location of a wu? Weird.)**

"A race! First one to the exit of this forest wins!"

"Fine! Lets go!"

"Xiaolin Showdown!"

The trees grew away from them, making a runway with branches making obstacles for the race.

"Gong Yi Tempai!"

The two began the race.

"Monkey Staff!" Kohana made her way easily using the obstacles to her advantage.

Kimiko did NOT want to lose.

"WOOZY SHOOTER!" She cried. Kohana felt the Woozy Shooter's attack coming for her.

She jumped to a branch on the other side of the runway and continued jumping branches, the attack missing its target.

The race continued like this for another two minutes or so, the Woozy Shooter missing every time.

The race finally ended, Kohana being the winner.

Kimiko fell to her knees. She lost.

Kohana walked up to her.

"Guess you're no match for me, eh…**_Kyoko_**?"

Kimiko glared at Kohana.

"You little…bitch!"

Kohana laughed.

"You're only saying that because you're a loser! Ahahahahaha!"

Kimiko pounced Kohana, not being able to take anymore.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL **_MY_** ADMIRER!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BABBLING ABOUT!"

"HE LIKED ME BEFORE HE EVEN MET YOU, YOU WHORE!"

Kimiko and Kohana rolled about, absorbed in the cat fight.

Jack picked up the wu Kohana dropped and stared at the two girls in confusion.

"Any clue what they're BOTH babbling about?" Raimundo asked Clay.

Jack racked his brain, looking for the topic of the fight."

"Search me, partner. Who can understand girls anyway…"

"Clearly they are merely fighting over the Shen Gong Wu. Kimiko must want the Sword if Darkness very much." Omi stated.

"I don't think that's it." Raimundo shook his head.

The four boys watched the fight for at least five minutes.

"CAN YOU TWO STOP ALREADY!" Jack shouted.

Kimiko and Kohana stopped and stared at Jack.

Racing over to Jack they cornered him, asking questions.

"Who do like more, Jack? Her or me!"

"…what!"

"You liked me _first_, Jack! Its me you like right!"

"Wait, what are you talking abo-"

"Answer, Jack!"

"Yeah! Who do you like more?"

Raimundo, Clay, and Omi stared in shock.

"Wait just a minute! You're both fighting over Jack!"

"I understand the little lady that hangs around with Jack, but Kimiko? You're into Jack Spicer, too?"

Kimiko glared at her fellow Xiaolin Dragons. "JUST SHUT UP! ITS NONE OF YOUR BUISINESS!"

Jack looked to the Dragons for help, who just shrugged.

Looking back at Kimiko and Kohana, he got ready for one of them to beat him up.

"So.. W-what's the question again…?" He stuttered.

"Which one?"

"Which one of us do you like more?"

Jack looked from girl to girl.

"Uh… K-Kohana?" He closed his eyes tightly, prepared to get creamed.

How ever, no one came after him.

He opened his eyes.

Kohana was smirking, as Kimiko stood staring into space.

"Of..Of course..I'm too catty…"

All four boys stared at Kimiko who was about to burst into tears.

"Psst! She's really crushing on Jack?"

"Partner, I'm just as confused as you are…"

Omi, who knows nothing about girls and what they thing stood watching the interrogation.

Kimiko let a tear slide down her cheek.

"Jack…"

"What?"

Clenching her fists she got ready to vent.

"You..you.."

Jack sat where he was waiting for her to finnish her sentence.

"You… you…ASSHOLE!" She cried, kicking Jack in the nuts.

Jack grabbed his balls and screamed.

"YOU'RE SO FICKLE! THE FIRST GIRL TO COME ALONG, YOU MAKE HER YOUR BITCH! YOU'RE SUCH A BASTARD!"

Running thru the forest, she cried as she continued screaming insults.

The Xiaolin Dragons went after her, but not before looking questioningly at Jack.

Kohana rolled her eyes.

"ITS NOT HIS FAULT! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE, YOU BLEW IT!"

Looking down at Jack, she resumed her innocent self.

"Oh, Jack, I'm sorry! Will more ice cream make you feel better?"

Jack remained sitting and holding his balls.

'_Why does this always happen to me?'_

**Mayu: Does it still hurt?**

**Jack what the hell do you think?**

**Mayu: Oh, good! I'm glad you're feeling better!**

**Jack: IT STILL HURTS!**

**Mayu: Well, at least you have more fangirls, right?**

**Jack: Would you be happy about fans when YOU have two earings piercing YOUR balls!**

**Mayu: But I don't have the balls YOU have! 3**

**Jack: Yeah, YOURS are on your chest!**

**Mayu: Well, if I got my boobs pierced, I'd be happy if it got ME fans!**

**Jack: That's because you're psycho. **

**Mayu: 3 I'm a psycho!**

**Jack: Damn right, you are!**

**Mayu: -dances around coffee table throwing confetti in every direction- PYSCHO! PSYCHO! I AM PSYCHO! PSYCHO! PSYCHO! ME IS PYSCHO!**

**Jack: Pfft.**

**Inner Mayu: Review if you want. TTFN**


	15. The Party

**Mayu: I just wish there was a magical place where we could all go and be happy, and the sorrows and suffering of modern day life could be washed away like in the shampoo commercials!**

**Jack: …What?**

**Mayu: Sorry, watched a lil too much of the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Heh.**

**Jack: whatever.**

**Mayu: CONTINUE LE TORURE!**

**Jack: What?**

**Mayu: French. It means…CONTINUE THE TORTURE!**

**Jack: Know anything else in French that doesn't include the word torture?**

**Mayu: Oui!**

**Jack: Say what?**

**Mayu: It mean yes, you freakish Idiot**

**Jack: Who're you callin a freakish idiot, you idiotic freak?**

**Mayu: Freakish Idiot! Freakish Idiot!**

**Jack: Idiotic Freak! Idiotic Freak!**

**Mayu: Dork!**

**Jack: Loser!**

**Mayu: Baka!**

**Jack: Chiwah!**

**Mayu: HOMO!**

**Jack: BITCH!**

**Mayu: ASS!**

**Jack: ASS HOLE!**

**Mayu: Bonjour, monsieur! Pali vu france? (zat spelled right?)**

**Jack: Same to you!**

**Mayu: Good, because I do speak some French.**

**Jack: Yeah well… What?**

**Mayu: What I said was Do you speak French?**

**Jack: Uh.. no?**

**Mayu: Je amour toi.**

**Jack: Say what?**

**Mayu: Ma amour.**

**Jack: What?**

**Mayu: Soit miniere?**

**Jack: What are you saying?**

**Mayu: Couenne serviteur. Je alembic amour toi.**

**Jack: I give up.**

**Mayu: Je suis certain toi fais.**

**Jack: Can I have a translation?**

**Mayu: Non.**

**Jack: Please?**

**Mayu: Allume avec le montrent! Je suis tres au dela de.**

**Jack: Was that the disclaimer?**

**Mayu: Non.**

**Jack: Well, put the disclaimer out!**

**Mayu: Pourquoi?**

**Jack: You Never put the disclaimer out!**

**Mayu: Oui, oui…**

**Jack: That's more like it.**

**Mayu: Disclaimer – Fais toi voyez torve victorious? Non? Fais toi voyez sirviteur allume sirviteur, tel comme Chack? Non? Alors Xiaolin Showdown fais pas appartenons en je, non matiere comme rudement je desir le montrent.**

**Jack: Was that the disclaimer?**

**Mayu: Oui.**

**Jack: Good.**

**Mayu: Chanceux maintenant?**

**Jack: Stop talking in French!**

**Mayu: Faire je, ma couenne catin! Ah, je pretendre… ma couenne amour! Ah! Je pretendre…ma amour! Ahhaahahahaha.. ha…**

**Jack: I hate you so much right now.**

**Mayu: Je amour toi tellement rudement droit maintenant!**

**Jack: ….**

**Mayu: De nouveau…Allume avec le montrent!**

Several days past after Kimiko and Kohana's fight.

Kimiko's birthday was coming and she wanted it to be perfect.

"I want the party to be held here!" Kimiko pointed at the ground of the Xiaolin Temple.

Raimundo arched an eyebrow.

"Why here? The Xiaolin Temple of all places!"

"If I want your opinion I'll ask for it Rai."

"Fine. Be that way!"

"And we'll all be dressing formally. Like when I was mastering the tangle web comb."

"Uh-huh."

"AND I want MY tangle web comb to be with ME!" She snarled.

Backing away, Raimundo agreed hastily.

"Good. Now all I have to do is make the guest list!" Skipping back into the temple, she left Raimundo to his thoughts.

-------

Back at Jack's place

-------

"Don't we have anything better to do than watch reality shows on tv?"

"Quit complaining, Jack" Kohana cooed, "Besides, if a Sheng gong wu reveals itself, we'll know!"

A loud buzzing noise blared out of the basement, I mean lair.

"A new sheng gong wu?" Kohana asked as Jack ran down to the lair.

"No! I got a message on my computer!" Jack called back.

"Does it have to be that loud!"

"Just in case I'm asleep!"

Opening the mail in his inbox, Jack found himself watching a video of Kimiko.

"'Jack. My birthday is coming up, and YOU WILL COME! Or I'll make sure that you get a severe beating next time a shen gong wu appears! Dress formally, and BRING BACK MY TANGLE WEB COMB!'"

The video ended. And then came back up.

"'Oh, and your little girlfriend can come too, I guess.'"

Jack stared at the screen.

"WHEN IS IT!"

As if the video read his mind, it came back up again.

"'The party is tomorrow. At the Xiaolin Temple. Be there. Or else.'"

Jack left the basement to tell Kohana the news.

"We're invited to Kimiko's birthday party."

"We're not going, are we?"

"Yeah. We are."

"Why?"

"Because she'll beat me up if I don't."

"Fine. But I don't wanna go to HER party!"

"Okay, then. But I have to go. Or else." Jack went upstairs to his room to find some formal clothes. Or else.

Meanwhile Kimiko was scheming.

'_That's right, Jack. I have you this time…Heeheeheehee'_

------

Alas, the day of the party arrived.

------

Kimiko was dressed in her pink kimono, waiting for Jack's arrival.

Some friends from Japan were moving about, some being hit on by Raimundo, some mingling.

'_Where are you, Jack…I wanted to show you…'_

"Umm.. Hey?"

Spinning around, Kimiko's face lit up.

"Oh, Jack! I'm so glad you came!"

"Hey, Kim? Is this the guy you like? He's so…emo." Kimiko's friend Hiroko.

Kimiko stared at Hiroko in horror.

"Wait, wait…You like…me?"

Kimiko swallowed and glared at her friend.

"H-hey…Hiroko…"

"Hai?"

"Raimundo is giving you the look. I..um.. I think he wants to have a light…romantic conversation with you..Hiroko."

"Who? Omigahd! The hot brazillian guy! Ooh, I'll catch you later!" Dropping her punch and dashing over to Raimundo, Hiroko left Kimiko and Jack to talk.

"So…"

"Jack, I want to show you something."

"kay."

"Follow me"

Jack followed Kimiko into a vacant area where no one could see them.

"Jack…get ready to be amazed."

"Why?"

Kimiko shoved Jack to the ground and sat on top of him.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING?"

"Look at THIS Jack!"

Ripping the top of her Kimono away from her chest, she flashed Jack.

"Omigahd—"

Kimiko came down on top of Jack and kissed him hard.

Unable to fight her, Jack gave in.

They made out for about ten minutes, until Jack pushed her off. Dusting himself off, he backed away.

"I-I cant do this! Here's your tangle web comb! I gotta go!"

Jack activated the heli-pack and fled from Kimiko.

'_Well, at least I got him for a while…' _

**Mayu: Je suis tres excuse! Je avons en acquire pour planche! Je suis excuse!**

**Jack: Come again?**

**Mayu: I said, "I am very sorry! I have to ger ready for bed! I am sorry!"**

**Jack: Ah.**

**Mayu: Pardonner je! Plaisent sentient loisirs en envoyons dans revoit! Ou trouvaille! Remercier toi!**

**Jack: Translation please.**

**Mayu: "Forgive me! Please feel free to send in reviews! Or Ideas! Thank you!"**

**Jack: Okay.**

**Mayu: Bon nuit, ma amie! PETU!**

**Jack: Translation again please.**

**Mayu: "Good Night, my friends! TTYL!"**

**Jack: Okay.**

**Mayu: GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!**


	16. Authors Note2! Please Read!

**Mayu: Bonjour!**

**Jack: STOP IT!**

**Mayu: Fine.**

**Jack: Thank you.**

**Mayu: Ciao, ognuno!**

**Jack: ARGH! What now?**

**Mayu: Italian. Home of the Pizza.**

**Jack: I could use some pizza right about now.**

**Mayu: Anche cattivo.**

**Jack: What?**

**Mayu: It means "Too Bad"! OMFG! EPISODE OF XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!**

**Jack: where?**

**Mayu: On Youtube! screams and runs away**

**Jack: WAIT! ARENT YOU GONNA FINNISH THIS AUTHORS NOTE?**

**Mayu: -from a distance- YOU DO IT!**

**Jack: Okay..**

It appears that Mayu has run out of ideas again. And seeing how she wants to make this fuc—Whats that? I was about to say the f word? Oh, my bad.. the FIC. She wants to make this fic a series. So if ya got any ideas, pony up. Anyway.. I'm gonna go watch that episode with her.. apparently I have the xiaolin losers trapped 80 years from now..and I'm Evil Jack Spicer Emperor of Darkness..Sounds tempting.. TTFN.

Sincerely, Jack Spicer.

P.s. Oh, and Mayu too.


	17. Confusion

**Mayu: So close to bedtime… must finish chapter…**

**Jack: Arent you gonna speak in French today?**

**Mayu: NO TIME! –shoves arm load of reviews onto Jack- READ! READ, DAMMIT!**

**Jack: Okay, Okay! Jeez.**

Mr Makulu - poor jack.

I think the reason why so many FF writers hide Wu in forests is because its the generic setting. Thats why most Anime usually occur in forests.

Great story so far, Man Kimikos a bitch. I LOVE IT! GO KOHANA!

Update Soon

'Katnappe' - O.o talk about random... AWESOME! UPDATE ASAP PLEASE! bye!

digiwildfire aka Katnappe

tietum - HA! KIMIKO IS IN PAIN! i hate kimiko so this makes me happy in ways! i love the chapter! i feel so bad for jack hope you feel better!

Argles-Chan - Hehe, no prob. I do love to torture little Goth boys...  
-Giggles ominously.-

**(Jack: -death glare-)**

Argles-Chan – Oh, yes. We're all psychogasmic, ne.  
And Jack, you were extremely brave to actually be forced to do that. Damn.  
For that, I reward you with...  
Er...o.o -Is poor.-  
Oh yeah! I reward you with a pair of new boxers ne. Just for more torture.

**(Jack: -stops glaring and stares at boxers-)**

Shadow Priesstes - Nice chapters, the poor boy's had a confusing shock and I see you could choose. The 'Sword of Darkness' is one darkness or shadow element Wu. I like to let it use by my character Jessy...

tietum - OKAY! i loved the chapter! please update SOON!

Argles-Chan - Oh ew.  
Argles hates that pairing too...it's way too thcandalous, ya know?  
(Thcandalous is my new word now.)  
Bien, ce veuillez être un chapitre vraiment grand de toute façon..., essai pour résoudre le bloc de votre auteur et pour continuer cette grande histoire. (bien que, je ne veuille vraiment voir plus de JackKim implicite... il des phénomènes je dehors, ne.)  
:) How's that for skillz?  
Meh, it took me about a half an hour to write that alone, but I was a little rusty. Honestly, French is, like, my second language.  
:P So I guess I shouldn't be bad at it, ne?

**(Mayu: Um, I cant speak French, lol. I only get it from an online dictionary source. I speak English and Japanese)**

'Katnappe' - school starts tomorrow... for me anyway... o yea, i dont have any ideas but, that episode rules! i heard that in the season 3 finale, good jack returns, with a PONYTAIL! its just WAY too creepy, -shudders- anyways, great fic, hope ya update soon. bye!

**Mayu: BEGIN THE FIC! NOW! –snarls- **

**Jack: ALRIGHT! DON'T YELL AT ME!**

Jack returned to his house feeling very confused. His crush on Kimiko was still non-existant. But he finally got what he used to crave for. But he also had Kohana. He loved Kohana, not Kimiko. Right?

"How was the party? Please tell me I didn't miss anything so very exciting. Pfft." Kohana greeted him, holding a bowl full of Chex Mix.

"What? Oh…right…you didn't miss anything…"

Kohana looked worryingly at him.

"Something happen…?"

"No…Oh! No! No! Of course not! Nothing Happened! At all!"

"Well, whats wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Alright…"

Jack let random thoughts roam thru his head. When a random question popped up.

"Hey, Kohana, how old are you?"

"Well, Jack, How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen."

"I'm 15000."

Jacks eyes buldged.

"What!"

"But down here, that would be my angel age. On earth I'm 15."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Jack looked at her longingly. Kohana merely smiled and grazed on Chex Mix.

He felt blush rising to his face.

"Kohana…could I…"

"Mm?"

"Could I..we…uh…"

"Spit it out!"

Jack gulped. He wanted to be in Kohana! Not Kimiko! He had to get the feeling of an unfamiliar body off his skin. He wanted to feel Kohana.

"Could…COULD WE PLEASE MAKE OUT AGAIN?"

Kohana arched an eyebrow.

"Didn't I tell you you don't have to ask?"

"No."

"Oh, well, you don't. C'mon." Kohana set her snack bowl down and let Jack into her room.

'_I want Kohana to be the only one! The ONLY one!' _Jack thought as his hands roamed over Kohana's breast.

As he entered her, thoughts of uncertainty flooded his mind. _'Why am I so confused? Kohana is the one I want! Kohana!'_

Kohana gasped and moaned as Jack's manhood flooded thru her body.

Looking down at her, he pushed those thoughts out of his head.

"Hey… Kohana…"

"-moan- Yes..? –gasp-"

"What would you do…if a another girl…forced herself on me?"

"I'd hex her with my angel magic." She replied. And, pulling Jack down on her she pulled his face over hers so their eyes were locked.

"Why? Did a girl at the party do that?"

"N-no. I was just wondering." He said as he lowered his head to lick her breast.

"Oh…well…now you know.. Oh! Oh…"

They continued their love ritual and stopped after a while, falling asleep in each other's arms.

Before he drifted off to sleep, Jack thought to himself _'Kohana is the only one..she…has to be…' _

**Mayu: GOMMEN NASAI! GOMEN! GOMEN!**

**Jack: What?**

**Mayu: -hits Jack over the head- IT MEANS SORRY! I'M NOT DOING THAT CRAP TODAY!**

**Jack: I WAS JUST ASKING! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, YOU LITTLE BITCH!**

**Mayu: SHUT UP!**

**Jack: FINE!**

**Mayu: Like I was SAYING…I'm very very very very sorry it was so short! I HAVE TO GO TO BED! I HAVE SCHOOL TOMMORROW! OH, THE AGONY! –cries-**

**Jack: Oh, puh-leeze! You could stay up and finnish!**

**Mayu: -pounces on Jack- Yeah. I could. But then I couldn't play with you tonight. –purrs-**

**Jack: W-what..! N-no! We're…WE'RE TOO YOUNG! –struggles to get free-**

**Mayu: You're never too young to love. –licks Jack's cheek- Mrowr…**

**Jack: -paralized in fear- I DON'T WANNA LOSE MY VIRGINITY TO YOU! YOUR SCARY! NOOOOOO!**

**Mayu: G'night everyone… -giggles, and drags Jack out of the room-**

**Jack: -snif- No use fighting it…I cant hit a girl… -cries as he's dragged out of the room-**

**Mayu: -calling out- REVIEW IF YA WANTS! JA NE!**


	18. Popular

**Mayu: Y'know when birds are babies their mamas tell them not to smile or their beaks will crack.**

**Jack: Where do you get this stuff?**

**Mayu: No seriously. If you were a bird would you smile?**

**Jack: I guess maybe now and then. When I'm not being 'played with' by YOU!**

**Mayu: Well if you did, your beak would crack and crumble away and you'd starve to death all because you had to smile. Is that anyway to die, Jack?**

**Jack: If it's the only way to get away from you.**

**Mayu: Whatever. I found some new ideas at school for the fic. School is good for some things after all.**

Jack and Kohana walked thru the halls of the school to Jack's locker.

"Did you hear? Jack Spicer is the new guy to be desired. All the girls want him! He even has his own group of fangirls!"

"Really! What's the club name? I HAVE to join!"

"SSS! School Slut Service. Not really sluts but they go after the hottest guy in school at the time and all want him to do them!"

"Oh really?"

"Absolutely! Its one of the most popular clubs for girls looking for action!"

"Well let's go join!"

"Yeah!"

Kohana glanced at a group of giggling girls.

"Jack, they're talking about you."

"I know. Mocking me. I'm used to it."

"No they're—"

"Its okay. I'm used to it."

Unable to finish her sentence, Kohana sighed. "Well, I don't want to be late to class. Meet you in 1st."

"Sure. I'm gonna go get a drink of water."

"Kay."

Jack made his way to the water fountain. As he was getting a drink, he felt someone's arms wrap around his neck and pull him down to the ground, spitting his water at the wall in the process.

"JACK! I LOVE YOU!"

Unable to breathe he managed to unhook the arms off his neck and backed into the water fountain.

"Wha..?"

At least twelve girls with nice bodies and tight clothes loomed over Jack.

"Whatever it was…I didn't do it!"

"Oh, Jackie…we want you to do it! Do me next!"

Jack felt blush covering his pale cheeks. Somehow the incident with Kohana and the nurse's office got around school.

One girl leaned against Jack on the floor and pulled her tight shirt cleavage below her boobs. And of course there was no bra.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

The girl pressed her lips against Jack's and frenched him.

Jack racked his brain for the reason of this. He remembered hearing about a slightly secretive club called School Slut Service. It seemed now they were after him.

The girl kissing him lay her head on Jack's shoulder and stroked his cheek with her index finger.

"Oooh, pweeze Jackie…Wont you pweeze have some fun with widdle ol' me?"

"N-no! I c-cant! I-I alr-ready have a-a girlf-f-friend!"

Another girl sat next to him and slid her hand up his shirt.

"How's she gonna know?" She whispered in his ear.

Jack smiled a little. He'd never got this much attention before. And it was hard not to enjoy it. But he snapped himself out of it.

"N-no! No! No way," He tried to get to his feet.

"Well…cant you at least go out to dinner with us tonight? Its just a date…you're not switching to us!"

"But.."

"Yeah, you're not switching to us, so one little date wont hurt!"

"But..oh, fine. One date. ONE!"

All the girls cheered.

"Only two of us can go! Club rules! So I'll go! I'm Monday, by the way. I was born on a Monday."

"And I'll go! My name is Rachel. A pleasure."

The rest of the girls moaned in despair.

"Alright! Alright! SSS girls move out and get to your classes!" Rachel said.

"And Jackie, meet us at the Evol Café! Be there. See you then" Monday said. Then she and Rachel skipped down the hallway giggling to themselves. Jack got up, brushed himself off, rubbed away any lipstick that might be on his face, picked up his pile of books and papers, and then continued to class.

**(A/N: Ugh. Homework time. I gotta go to hell for a while to do my homework. Continue in a bit. TTFN)**

Jack sat down next to Kohana, eight seconds tardy.

"It's a shame they didn't let you pass. It was only eight seconds."

"Yeah. Tell me about it."

"Kohana Live. Get up here and solve this equation."

"Yes sir"

Kohana stood up to solve the math problem.

Someone tapped on Jack's shoulder.

Turning around, his eyes bulged in horror as one of his fangirls beamed at him.

She passed him a note that was from Monday and Rachel.

'_Hey Jackie!_

_At the Evol Café tomorrow, please dress lightly, since its hot down there. And maybe we can go shopping! Anyway, Be there or else Rachel and me will stalk you until your brain caves in. Okie? We love you!_

_- Monday and Rachel_

_P.s. XOXO'_

Jack groaned in irritation. There was no way they would let him not go on this date.

As Kohana walked back to her seat, Raimuno stared at her butt.

'_How is it that Jack got some of that and I didn't?' _

Raimuno's face started to get red.

It seemed that Raimundo had finally given up on Kimiko, knowing her heart belonged with Jack.

**Mayu: Yay Cake! My sister is makin cake!**

**Jack: I want cake!**

**Mayu: Me too! Hey everyone review if you want to!**

**Jack: LETS GO GET THAT CAKE!**

**Mayu: YEAH! –run off to get cake-**


	19. The Date

**Mayu: Well it seems I don't have internet for today. But I'll have it on Thursday.**

**Jack: Oh, you poor thing. DEAL WITH IT!**

**Mayu: DON'T YOU START WITH ME MONKEY BOY!**

**Jack: CAT GIRL!**

**Mayu: PUDDING VACUM!**

**Jack: YAOI OBBSESSER!**

**Mayu: THAT'S IT! WHAT DID THE WORLD OF YAOI EVER DO TO YOU, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!**

**Jack: HELLO! LOOK AT ALL THOSE JACK AND RAIMUNDO FANFICTIONS! YAOI CITY!**

**Mayu: ASSHOLE!**

**Jack: BITCH!**

**Mayu: FUCKING ASSHOLE!**

**Jack: LITTLE BITCH!**

**Raimundo: Hey, he's right! Look how many people see us as a couple! YOU SICK FANGIRLS!**

**Mayu: You aren't even supposed to be here, Rai. BEAT IT!**

**Jack: GET HER!**

**Raimundo: YEAH! –pounces Mayu with Jack-**

**Mayu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAHH! AAAHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH**

**-To be continued-**

Jack went down to the lair to talk to Kohana.

"Hey, I'm going out with…some friends…tonight. Okay?"

"Sure. When will you be back?"

"Um…I dunno. It's probably gonna be a long night…"

"Well okay. I guess I'll see you later."

"Yup."

Just as he was walking out the door, "Wait! Why are you wearing a tuxedo?"

"Formal Party..thing."

"Oh, okay! Bye Jackie!"

Jack called his butler to drive him to the Evol Café.

"Will you be needing anything else, sir?"

"No. I'm good. See ya."

"Yes, sir. 'see ya'."

Waving his butler off, Jack entered the café.

"..and he was all like 'whatever!' and I was all like…JACKIE!" Monday greeted him enthusiastically.

"We've been waiting for you, Jack!"

"Okay…"

"Sit down! Sit! Sit!"

"EXCUSE ME SIR! One light beer for me—"

"I'll take one too!"

"—and the special for him!"

"Right away, ma'am."

As soon as the waiter had turned away, Jack asked;

"What's the special?"

"The best alcohol money can buy!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE WE LOVE YOU!" They squealed together.

Jack's face turned deep red.

"Aww! Look at him blush!"

"Ooooh! He's in touch with his feelings!"

Jack smiled. Why couldn't he enjoy his date?

His laughter was interrupted though.

"…Jack!"

Looking up Monday and Rachel greeted their visitor.

"Oh! You're Kimiko Tohomiko!"

"Hello! Are you in SSS, too?"

Slowly turning around, Jack got an unwelcome surprise.

"Jack what are you doing here?"

"A…d-date?"

"You couldn't go out with me, but you can go out with two bimbos?"

Rachel pulled Kimiko into a huddle.

"You gotta join SSS. You'll learn how to ask 'em when they're already taken."

"Oooh! Okay, I'm in!"

"Great!"

"But I'm only going after Jack!"

"Sure, you don't have to go after anyone else. Go for Jack!"

Jack and Monday stared at the whispering girls.

"What're they talking about?" Jack asked, boredom consuming him from inside out.

"What aren't they talking about?"

"What?"

"They're probably talking about you Jack."

They stared for what seemed to be forever.

"Alright Kimiko! You're in!"

"Yay!"

Rachel resumed her seat across from Jack, Kimiko taking hers next to him.

"So, Jack, how'd you get your girlfriend?"

"Oh, yeah! You must've got her attention some how!"

Jack knew they wouldn't believe the true story.

"Well, actually—"

"Oh you don't have to tell us! We know you're a total player!" Monday said.

"What?" Jack Spicer was NOT a player.

"You don't have to lie to us!"

Kimiko watched in amusement as Monday and Rachel bombarded Jack with tons of random questions.

"Oh, are drinks are here!" Rachel said.

"Kimiko did you want anything?"

"No, I'm good."

"Oh, Jack! Look how big your drink is!"

Jack's 'special' was an enormous vat of many alcohols mixed together.

"I cant drink all this!" Jack said, arching an eyebrow.

Kimiko smiled.

"I'll help you!"

Muttering curses under his breath, Jack agreed.

Monday and Rachel looked at each other.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

Rachel giggled.

"Have you ever had alcohol before?"

"Of course I have."

"When?" Monday probed.

"Last December at one of my parents gay parties."

"Oooh!"

Rachel nodded at Monday. Monday nodded back and pounced Jack.

Knocking him to the floor, she made a distraction so Rachel could mess with his drink.

"HEY!"

"Ooo, Jack!"

"Get off me!"

"You don't like me?"

"Get off!"

"Why?"

"Argh!"

Jack mangaged to shove Monday off of him. Pulling himself up, he glared at her.

"What is your problem!"

"Aw, I'm sorry, Jack. You just looked so…" Monday looked at Rachel who nodded, "yummy.."

"Wah.."

"Never mind, that Jack. Monday said she was sorry. Relax, have a drink. You'll enjoy yourself more if you do."

Kimiko looked at Rachel. Pulling Kimiko to her side of the table, Rachel whispered to her.

"_Don't help Jack with his drink anymore." _

"_Why?"_

"_Wait and see."_

Jack took a big gulp of his drink

"I…feel kinda…weird.." Jack mumbled, letting out a hic-up in the process.

Monday and Rachel giggled at Jack's remark.

Jack let out another hic-up before everything went black.

**-Continuation-**

**Mayu: --AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! DON'T HURT ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

**Raimundo: You've been screaming like that for two hours! Can you please—**

**Jack: SHUT THE HELL UP, BITCH!**

**Mayu: -snif- Ngh…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**Raimundo: You made her cry.**

**Jack: Good.**

**Raimundo: NOW SHE'LL BE CRYING FOR TWO HOURS! MAKE HER STOP!**

**Jack: Uh..um…DON'T CRY!**

**Mayu: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

**Jack: I'm sorry!**

**Mayu: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

**Raimundo: I'm leaving.**

**Jack: N-no! Don't go! Ugh.. PLEASE STOP! I'LL DO ANYTHING!**

**Mayu: -snif- M-m-make out with me?**

**Jack: You wish.**

**Mayu: Ngh…ngh…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!**

**Jack: FINE!**

**Mayu: Ngh?**

**Jack: Fine. I'll…I'll make…out with you. ONLY IF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!**

**Mayu: Yay! YAY! C'mon lets go. Review please!**

**Jack: Help please!**


	20. Date Results

**Mayu: Here's a fun thing to do: Go to a mirror and mouth the words 'Olive Juice'. It looks like you're saying 'I love you'**

**Jack: Where do you get this stuff?**

**Mayu: Shut up and read the reviews!**

**Jack: Fine.**

**Chapter 16:**

tietum - so sad that poor jack is in doubt. but he chose kohona. and she said it. someone could get hurt. loved the chapter

**Chapter 17:**

'Katnappe' - yay! cake! o well, i have my peanut butter! call me crazy, because i am! very strange indeed, but, this story still rules! oh! g2g my mom's makin pizza! yummy, i wonder if i can add peanut butter to the pizza... just kidding! bye!

digiwildfire aka Katnappe

**(Mayu: I got something cool for you then. Its peanut butter and jelly, or just peanut butter, sushi. Msg me and I'll tell you how to make it.)**

Argles-Chan - Oh lordie, and here's the sex again. XD;;  
Actually, I spelleda lot of the words wrong at first, but I had my mom correct them. Because I've been concentrating on learning Japanese in school right now.  
And omg, I know! School is...ugly. But luckily, we don't have any homework because...I don't even know why, but it's cool. ;D  
So yeah. Update soon or I'll suggest more piercings for Jack, ok?  
Ok. ;)  
Oh yeah.  
And send my immense Jack fandom to him in the form of a kiss, ok?  
(Hope Kohana doesn't get too jealous...tell her it's from a non-slutty Episcopal School fangirl. X3 )

**(Mayu: Okay. –kisses Jack on the lips-**

**Jack: UGH! WTF?**

**Mayu: Heheheheheh)**

**Jack: -wiping lips- Happy?**

**Mayu: Oui!**

**Jack: You're not going to talk in French again, are you?**

**Mayu: Oui.**

**Jack: Aw crap. START THE FIC! I'M NOT DOING THIS TODAY!**

Jack woke up with a pounding headache.

Wait. Woke up? Where was he?

Looking around the room, Jack's headache got worse with confusion.

"Where am I?"

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his arm.

Looking down, Jack got a surprise that was very unwelcome.

Laying there next to him, Monday was looking up at him. She was wearing a pink see-thru slip with a thong underneath, her blonde hair spread out under her.

Panicking, he looked to his other side to see Kimiko in her bra and panties, her bra hanging off her shoulders. She was sleeping cuddled up next to Jacks legs.

"Whats wrong, Jack?" Monday sat up and looked at him.

Looking under the covers to see if he was wearing clothes, found he was only in his boxers.

Looking back at Monday, he felt a deep red covering his cheeks.

"What the hell happened last night!"

Rachel came thru a doorway, wearing a black bra and thong with fish net stockings that went up to her thighs and wearing red high heels.

"What, you don't remember, Jack?" She asked.

"You got all excited at the café, and said we should all get a hotel room and have some fun."

"I did not!"

Kimiko sat up, stretched and rubbed her eyes.

She hooked her arms around Jack's neck and hung onto him, putting her head against his chest.

"Mmm, Jack…you're really good…"

Rachel nodded enthusiastically. "You're a little more than average, aren't you?"

Jack felt his body go weak. He leaned back on the head board on the bed.

"Dammit.." he muttered.

Kimiko put her head in his lap, while rubbing her head against his stomach like a cat.

While he was screaming at himself inside his head, he was also enjoying the moment a little.

What boy hadn't dreamed of this kind of thing?

As the thought of Kohana's trust unconsciously slipped from his mind, his mind clicked the way it had with Kohana in the nurses office.

Grabbing Kimiko, he pushed her down on her back. Not being able to control himself, her climbed on top of her, he came down and frenched her.

Monday and Rachel gasped. My, Jack was certainly very forward.

As for Jack, Kohana was gone from his mind. He couldn't say why, but for some reason, she was.

Besides, he had always wanted to do this with Kimiko. And for him to be completely honest, even when he had Kohana, that desire never left him.

Kimiko gasped when Jack pushed her down. She thought he was going to kill her. But instead he frenched her. And now he was doing her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and savored the moment.

Jack's bright red hair, no longer being held back by his goggles, was hanging in his face as he madly and passionately kissed her all over her body.

Monday and Rachel smiled. Their new member was getting some action when she had only been in the club for about twelve hours. Monday rolled out of the bed, and followed Rachel out of the room to give Jack and Kimiko privacy.

Jack's hands brushed every part of Kimiko's body.

She gasped and moaned as Jack pleasured her in a way she never thought possible.

"J-Jack..?" She managed to whisper.

He barely looked up. "What?" He said, spreading her legs.

"Why…Why are you doing this?"

Entering his fingers he replied dully, "I don't know."

Kimiko arched her back and gasped loudly.

She began panting as Jack began eating her pussy. She dug her fingers into his hair, wanting more.

Jack moved upwards and put his hands around her back and unlatched her bra. Pulling it off, he massaged her breasts while she cried his name.

Jack's mind was set on one thing: doing Kimiko. If you asked him about Kohana at that moment, he'd probably continue what he was doing and ask 'who?'

As he moved back down, he pulled off his boxers. Kimiko glanced down nervously, knowing what he was going to do next. She screamed as he entered her, taking her virginity. When she got him to herself at the party, the only thing Jack got was upstairs outsidesies. So, she was a virgin up until now.

She grabbed the sheet under her trying to deal with the pain down inside her.

"It hurts…It hurts…" She whined.

Jack looked up at her.

"Do you want me to tear thru?" He asked quietly, his voice lower than it usually would be.

Kimiko groaned thru clenched teeth, gasped and then nodded.

"Y-yes.."

Jack smirked and pulled out of her, and then slammed back in.

Kimiko's eyes widened as she arched her back and screamed.

Panting, she sat up and grabbed Jack's shoulders. She pushed him down so they were facing away from the pillows on the other side.

Opening her mouth, she was barely able to fit him into her mouth. Jack grunted as Kimiko sucked him, swallowing his cum every now and then.

She did her best to please him, despite how little she knew.

This pattern continued for a long time.

When they couldn't continue, they pulled themselves up back to the pillows, and laid in each other's arms. Exhausted from making love, they both laid in the bed, almost to tired to move. Jack leaned over her and frenched her for about a minute, exploring every crevice of her mouth, until they both needed air. Laying back down, Kimiko rested her head on his chest.

Before she fell asleep, she whispered, "Jack…I love you.."

"Mmm.." He mumbled, acknowledging her confession, then falling asleep himself.

He'd just have to feel guilty later.

**Jack: Why the hell did you write another lemon? WITH KIMIKO THIS TIME!**

**Mayu: Well, Spicer. I wanted to put some spice in the story! Hahahaha! Get it? Spicer, spice in story? Hahahahaha!**

**Jack: Why wont you die?**

**Mayu: Cause love conquers death! –kisses Jack on the cheek-**

**Jack: Ugh..**

**Mayu: Heeheeheeheehee! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	21. Caught In The Act

**Mayu: I wanted to put a twist into the story. Make it more…tragic.**

**Jack: You're horrible.**

**Mayu: -like Elvis- Thank you. Thank you very much!**

**Jack: What're you gonna do to the story?**

**Mayu: You wanna know?**

**Jack: Yeah.**

**Mayu: Then shut up and read.**

**Jack: But—**

**Mayu: READ!**

**Jack: 'Kay…**

Jack sat by the window of his hotel room. How could he ever face Kohana?

He pulled his knees and buried his face in his arms.

'_This sucks monkey balls, dammit.'_

Kimiko poked her head into the doorway. She saw Jack moping in the window. She wanted to apologize. She didn't know what she was apologized about, but she felt it had to be done. Kimiko hated to admit it, but she felt guilty. Jack had a girlfriend. And Kimiko should've stopped Jack, she knew it too. But she wanted it, so she didn't stop him. And now it was too late.

"Jack…?"

Jack's head shot up and he looked in the direction of Kimiko. His crimson eyes were serious and his flaming red hair was unkempt and hung in his eyes. If Kimiko didn't know better, she would've thought he was someone else.

Looking down at the ground and spoke softly.

"J-jack.. I'm really sorry…I should've stopped you. But I guess…I wanted it. I'm sorry…"

Jack stood up and walked toward her. Kimiko looked up a little and blushed when she saw he was shirtless.

Jack put one arm around Kimiko's waist and used his other hand to raise her chin. He closed his eyes and passionately kissed her. Then backing away a little, he gazed at her.

He walked to the other side of the room and picked up his shirt and pulled it on.

Without turning around, he muttered, "Forgive me." Then he walked past Kimiko and out the door. Kimiko wanted to stop him. She didn't want to lose him when she had finally got him. But she also knew she had to let him go. He wasn't hers.

------

**Later**

------

Jack walked into his house and closed the door with his foot.

"I'm back."

Kohana ran out from the living room and lunged herself at Jack.

"Welcome Back!" She cried, pulling him into a hug.

Jack sighed. How could he ever have betrayed her?

Leading him into the living room, Kohana babbled on.

Would he ever get over the guilt?

-------

**Next day, school**

-------

Kohana and Jack walked thru the doors of the school and ignored the people around them whispering about them.

Along the way Monday and Rachel stood by the water fountains waiting to greet Jack.

"Hey! Jac-"

But instead of waving or saying hello, he glared at them and flipped them off as Kohana and him walked by.

Jack didn't want to deal with school, since he was so depressed.

The day passed and Jack wasn't awake in any of his classes.

Eventually school ended. Kohana was ready to leave but Jack wanted to work some of the guilt out.

"Ready to go?"

"Actually, I'm gonna stay for about an hour."

"Why?"

"I just need to…"

"Well, okay. I'll see you."

Jack smiled and waved goodbye before turning away.

He decided to play some basketball on the outside court. None of the jocks were there since they had all left, as it was a Friday.

Jack took his shirt off and thru it to one of the benches. He grabbed a ball and bounced it and tossed it until he got bored with it. Two hours later, he'd worked himself to his limit and sat down on the bench, throwing the ball aside. He'd been trying to get rid of the guilt, but it stuck like gum on his shoe.

Unable to relieve himself of the horrible guilt, he threw his shirt over his shoulder, and headed for the water fountain.

Kimiko was watching him shoot hoops for quite a while. Her face was red from blushing, as she replayed the images of his perfect body moving about. As he came to the water fountains she snuck up behind him.

Slowly she crept up and then screamed:

"BOO!"

He spit the water out, as Kimiko scared the crap out of him.

"What the…" Turning around quickly, he looked to see who scared him.

"Hi!" Kimiko smiled at him.

Jack breathed deeply.

"YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kimiko laughed, and Jack couldn't help but laugh too.

She was wearing black fingerless gloves with a red & black shirt with a flower on it that showed her belly and a yellow skirt. Her hair was up in two buns with long pink ribbons tied to each bun.

After she was done scaring Jack, they walked together for a while.

"Y'know you really shouldn't do that."

"You didn't do your girly scream."

"I had water in my mouth. Its hard to scream when you have a waterfall pouring out of your mouth."

"Hahahahaha.."

When they were done walking they sat against the brick wall that formed the school.

They talked and joked around until there was nothing left to talk or joke about.

Kimiko sighed.

"Jack, I really am sorry.."

"Ditto."

"What?"

"It means same here."

"But really…I should've stopped you…"

Jack stared into space as he listened.

"I was wrong…Jack, I—"

Jack didn't want to hear anymore apologies. He turned to her, caressed her cheek and kissed her.

Kimiko's eyes widened, surprised by Jack's forwardness.

She forgot all her apologies and closed her eyes, while wrapping her hands around Jack's neck, who wrapped his hands around _her_ waist.

Jack didn't want her to say anything. He'd already heard enough.

They broke the kiss and just sat there. Jack's arm around Kimiko, Kimiko resting her head on Jack's shoulder. They stayed like that until Kimiko broke the silence.

"Jack?"

"Mm?"

"um…O-one more… One more time please?"

Jack looked down at her. He still loved her. But he was with Kohana now. He would kiss her one more time. And then he'd go back to Kohana for good.

He leaned in and kissed her, this time using his tongue. They both wanted their last kiss to be the best. Kimiko wrapped her arms around his neck, tears dripping from her closed eyes.

They heard a rustling sound but didn't acknowledge it. They should have because that rustle was a warning that the worst was yet to come.

"JACK?"

Jack's eyes popped open, and ending their kiss, looked to whoever called his name:

Kohana.

**Mayu: Well?**

**Jack: I hate you.**

**Mayu: I speak the language you boys speak. What you say mean the opposite! –like the Fairly Oddparents-**

**Jack: I HATE YOU SO MUCH!**

**Mayu: -gasp- You do? Back at ya, lover boy.**

**Jack: -smirk-**

**Mayu: What?**

**Jack: I love you.**

**Mayu: I love you too, Jack!**

**Jack: I SAID I LOVE YOU! IT MEANS THE OPPOSITE!**

**Mayu: No, it means I tricked you so you would say you love me.**

**Jack: ….I hate your guts….**

**Mayu: Back at ya, lover boy. REVIEW!**


	22. Switching Sides, Changing Feelings

**Jack: -crying in corner of room-**

**Mayu: I feel so loved! Reviews! Yay! Read em Jack.**

**Jack: -crying-**

**Mayu: fine. I'll do it. …big baby…**

'Katnappe' - o-m-f-g... now THAT is a random story! jack is in HUGE trouble now! serves him right for betraying the Heylin Warriors in all those episodes, and then crawling back like the worm he is. whoa, that sounded kinda like chase for a minute... i guess i just watch that show too much... bye!

digiwildfire aka Katnappe

Argles-Chan - Erm...I repeat the previous phrase. At the pace this is going, Jack's sure to get an STD. . ;;  
On another note, thankyou for chuu'ing Jack for me. . It makes Argles happy! o Smurg!  
But still.  
NO MORE DRUGGING OF PRECIOUS ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGES, OK?  
OK.  
(And to Jack...don't wipe your lips next time. Savor it.  
It's the only action you're gonna get in a LONG time. ;P )

**(Mayu: Okay. No more drugging. Although the only alcohol I've ever had is a bit of wine at church. If I drank a bottle of alcohol or something, I'd die because it would mix with the medicine in my body and make some kind of evil concoction. And she's right, Jack. You wont be getting any action for a long time.**

**Jack: -cries harder-)**

Argles-Chan - HONOESCLIFFEH.  
Guess what I learned today!  
Abyssus, meus nomen est Argles.  
It means "Hello, my name is Argles" in Latin. X3 I'm such a tard.

Rose Beloved - OMG it's been FOREVER since I've been here! Nice

**(Mayu: OMFG WASSUP! Long time no hear from! I update more quickly than other authors so you don't have to wait even a week usually. Nice to hear from you again!)**

tietum - OMG! what the hell! how could he? JACK SPICER THE TORTURE THAT IS GIVEN TO YOU IS NOT ENOUGH! -sigh- i feel like a compleat jackass right now...update soon!

**Mayu: I FEEL SO LOVED! ON WITH THE FIC!**

Jack looked in horror at Kohana. He and Kimiko were sharing their last kiss before they gave up on each other. Kohana saw it happen. She saw all of it.

"Kohana…its not what it looks like…"

Kohana was trembling. "Oh…Jack…"

"I-if you just listen…Its.."

"How could you…"

"Kohana! Please just listen…!"

Kohana shook her head and ran thru the open football field. Fleeing from Jack and Kimiko.

Jack got up to run after her. Jack looked down at Kimiko who was also worried about Kohana, despite the fact that she was her rival.

"I'm really sorry." Jack sprinted after her.

Kimiko sighed. Looking down she noticed Jack's shirt was left behind.

"Oh..JACK WAIT! YOUR SHIRT!"

Calling back to her, Jack didn't stop running.

"KEEP IT!"

Kimiko looked down at the sweaty shirt laying in her hands. It smelled like sweat. Just like sweat. But to Kimiko, it was probably the best smell at the time.

Sighing, she folded the shirt, stood up, and started walking home.

----

Kohana leaned against a fence and cried. She'd lost Jack running. And she'd also lost him to Kimiko. She slid down to the grass and buried her face in her hands, sobbing quietly.

"Hey.."

She stifled her sobbing and looked up.

"Ngh…"

Standing over her stood Raimundo.

"Hey aren't you Jack girlfriend?"

Standing up again, she staggered back and got ready to run.

Seeing this, Raimundo grabbed her wrist. Kohana flailed her arm about, trying to get free.

"L-let me go! Please!"

"Do you want to talk?" Raimundo asked softly.

Kohana stopped flailing her arms and looked at Raimundo. The image of Jack and Kimiko kissing flashed in her mind.

Raimundo watched as tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

"Nghk.."

Kohana started to cry again, and instinctively, Rai pulled her over to him. Kohana rested her head on Rai's chest, clenching his sleeve in her hand, gritting her teeth, trying to stop the tears.

-------

After what seemed like forever, Jack was unable to find Kohana. He'd lost her for good. He'd lost her. Jack looked at the ground in dismay. Just when he was going back to Kohana, he'd lost her. Jack's mind was filled with curses and apologies. Then, by default, Kimiko came to mind. She was all he had left. He sighed to himself.

"…Why do these things always happen to _me_?"

Kimiko sat in her room in front of a vanity mirror. Slowly combing her hair, she glanced at Jack's shirt reflected in the background. She sighed, already missing Jack. She changed into a little black dress, and braided her hair.

"Kimiko, you have a visitor!" She heard her dad call out.

She slowly stood up and walked to the front entrance.

As she rounded the corner, her eyes lit up with disbelief.

"Jack..?"

"I lost her."

Kimiko's excitement faded.

"Oh, no…Here, come in." Kimiko stepped aside for Jack to enter.

Taking his hand, she led him upstairs. She pointed to the edge of her bed, signaling him to sit.

She resumed her place in front of her vanity, looking at Jack in the mirror.

"Tell me what happened."

"I lost her. I went after her and she disappeared."

Kimiko looked back at him. It was all her fault.

She moved over to Jack and cradled his head in her arms.

"Let it all out." She whispered, stroking his face.

Jack's eyes grew wide. Then, closing his eyes tightly, he clenched his teeth and choked out a sob.

Unable to stop the tears, he remained in Kimiko's arms, regretting everything he'd done.

After what seemed to be an eternity of crying Jack wiped his eyes and pushed Kimiko away.

Kimiko opened her mouth to speak, but her dad interrupted, calling her from downstairs.

"Kimiko! You have another visitor!" Kimiko sighed as she got up off the bed.

"I'm really way too popular today. Leaving her room, she left Jack to…explore.

Her room was shaded in a gentle tone of maroon. There were electric gadgets lying about as well as fashion magazines, make up and clothes, and other girly stuff. Curious, Jack walked over to her wardrobe, opening it, he dug thru the doors, when he found a special treasure.

Kimiko's panties.

Sure he had seen her body without them, but it was still fun to raid her wardrobe.

Stretching them in all different ways amused him, like a cat with a ball of yarn.

When he started to really get into raiding her stuff, he heard voices coming up the stairs outside of Kimiko's room.

"And I'm telling you that I wont be dumped."

"Well too bad, because that's just the way it is!"

Listening to the voices, he made them out as Kimiko's and Raimundo's voices.

As the two walked into the room they didn't stop arguing.

"Look! I will not be dumped because-Jack! Put those down and close my wardrobe!-because I'm dumping YOU!"

Jack blushed, spun around, threw the undergarments over his shoulder, and slammed the wardrobe shut.

Raimundo glared at Kimiko and then Jack. But his glaring at Jack soon turned into a smirk. He didn't need to grill Jack. He had Jack's girl.

Kimiko started getting pissed. She stomped over to a large window next to her bed. Throwing it open, she sat on the window ledge and fake-gasped.

"Oh, my gosh, Raimundo! Look at the pretty girl outside!" She cried, smirking to herself.

"OOH! WHERE?" Raimundo dashed to the window, hanging out trying to find the girl.

Kimiko stood up, got behind Raimundo, backed up, and charged.

She kicked him, sending him falling out of the second story window.

"AND BY THE WAY, I'M DUMPING _YOU_!"

Raimundo stood up and was about to snap back at her, but was interrupted by a computer modem slamming him in the face.

"AND STAY GONE!" Kimiko screamed down at him, then slammed her window shut.

Jack gawked at her. She just threw her computer modem out the window.

"Y-you know…you were probably gonna need that eventually…"

Kimiko laughed.

"My papa is the Tohomiko Video game tycoon, remember? He'll buy me anything electronic. Although, he'll be a little upset that I killed my modem."

"Oh…okay.."

"Besides, I don't really need it. Not like I need you."

Jack looked away and blushed.

Kimiko tried to pull him over to the bed.

"No..Not now…It would just make the guilt build up more" He said pushing her away.

Kimiko understood. And at the same time, she found it hard to believe he was the same person that she and the other Xiaolin Monks couldn't wait to beat up. And the same whiny goth boy with a ego too big for him. The one they always joked about, saying he would never have a girlfriend, no matter if he begged and paid them.

Kimiko sighed and decided to bring some snacks up. She only had a while to be at home. He father had moved to the area around the Xiaolin Temple so he would be able to see her more often. She and the rest of the Xiaolin Monks had been given a vacation for a while since they needed to be at school at least some while training to be Xiaolin Warriors. Omi was home-schooled, seeing how everything he needed was there at the Temple. Things between Kimiko and Raimundo would never be anywhere near the same. But until she had to go back to fighting Jack, she had Jack for other purposes. Now that Kohana was out of the way, that is.

**Mayu: YAY! TWISTING THE STORY! MAKING MORE PAIRINGS! OH, DA CONFUSION AND TWIST-EM I HAVE PLANNED!**

**Jack: You're mean! –cries-**

**Mayu: …Its no fun when you're crying. You lost Kohana. Big whoop-de-doo. You got Kimiko now. Quit your bawling you oversized baby!**

**Jack: -snif- -bawls-**

**Mayu: Argh…Review if ya feel like it! Ja ne! And just so ya know how happy I am…TGIF! FRIDAY FRIDAY FRIDAY! YAY YAY YAY! FRIDAY FRIDAY FRIDAY! OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY! T! G! I! F! WOOOOOOOOOOT!**


	23. Authors Note3 Remember

**Mayu: Tomorrow is September 11, 2006. It's been about five years since the Twin Towers collapsed after a terrorist attack.**

**Jack: Wow…I didn't realize it was that long…**

**Mayu: I know, right? It's been so long and it's like it just happened last year.**

**Jack: So now we're having a moment of silence?**

**Mayu: Yes. Everyone please take a moment of silence before you begin reading again.**

**Jack: To remember those who passed away five years ago. –Takes off goggles and holds it to chest like a hat-**

Everyone, September 11th was a day like any other. The people on that plane did nothing wrong. They were just traveling, and minding their own business. That ordinary day soon became a day we would all remember. A terrorist, a sick person, a murderer…killed hundreds of people. I was in the fifth grade when it happened. (Now I'm in 9th. I decided to repeat the 8th grade to have another chance in math.) The rest of the class and I came in from recess. We were all hot. My teacher (who was very mean to me) asked us to get quiet. She spoke very softly and very slowly and told us what happened. It was all over the news. Flags were lowered to the middle of the pole. Some people, who lost their friends or families, realized what they once had was gone. My grandmother's birthday is one the 11th and she said she cried, because it was the worst birthday.

In the meantime, please take this chance to remember and appreciate the people whose lives were lost.

Maybe you can even say a prayer. I would write one out for everyone to follow, but because of differences in religions, I'll let you say your own prayer. …Amen.


	24. Jack Frost

**Mayu: I have to go to bed soon so here's the story.**

**Jack: Reviews!**

**Mayu: Oh, right! Read em, Jack!**

**Jack: Kay.**

LyokoWarrior - Very strange story, don't know what Kimiko sees in Jack. Anyway continue the story!

**(Mayu: My stories usually are weird. I like Code Lyoko too:D )**

'Katnappe' - Me: can i attack Kohana? she's stealing Raimundo! i'll wait till' she's talkin' to him, that way i can attack her! I'LL GET YOU BACK SOON RAI!

Rai: dude! dont even KNOW you!

Me: shut up Rai. -to self- wow, i never thought id say that! weird... bye!

digiwildfire aka Katnappe

**(Mayu: Don't worry, the pairings will return back to normal eventually. I don't plan to keep it this way.)**

Rose Beloved - W-T-F oO POOR KOHANA! -slaps Jack- BAD BOY! You cheated! D: It's bad to cheat! (unless you're dumpung both of them for me then that's fine)

Argles-Chan - -Sob-  
NO MORE JACKKIM! D:  
PLEASE!

-Pats Jack's head.- There, there, Jackie. You'll get Kohana back, or there's gonna be a lawsuit for Mayu.  
;D

**(Mayu: I-I'm too young to get a lawsuit! Anyway, like I told digiwildfire, the pairing will eventually go back to normal. Don't plan to keep them this way.)**

tietum - YES! KOHONA AND RAIMUNDO PAIRINGS! i love this anything that means kimiko is awya from rai

**(Mayu: LOL! You're the only one so far who likes the pairings the way they are now! Lol)**

**Jack: That's all of them!**

**Mayu: Alright then! ON WITH THE FIC!**

It had been three days since Jack lost Kohana. He was becoming distant and somewhat cold. He didn't like going home because Robo-Jack made fun of him for losing his girlfriend and Good Jack tried to get him to go after her. So he mainly hung around Kimiko and sometimes would spend the night on her floor.

Eventually, he stopped putting on his eyeliner and didn't bother with his goggles, causing his hair to hang over his eyes.

At school, when a teacher asked Jack to solve a problem, he'd refuse or snap at them, causing many trips to the Principal's office.

When he was at Kimiko's house he didn't do much of anything. Kimiko would usually hold to outfits up and ask "Which one?". Jack would then point to one without speaking.

One night Kimiko ran up to her room to Jack with an announcement.

"Jack! Papa's going on a business trip! Lets rent a movie!" Jack shrugged and followed Kimiko to Blockbuster. They rented an action movie, filled with car chases and things like that.

They returned to Kimiko's house and immediately put the video in. After about an hour of the movie, Kimiko cuddled up to Jack.

Looking down at her, Jack tried to push her off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said.

"And why not?" Kimiko demanded, pouting.

"Because this movie is making me horny." He said.

Kimiko giggled. "So?"

"So get off."

Kimiko scooted further onto Jack.

"Make me."

"Off!"

"Make me!"

"Get off NOW!"

"MAKE ME!"

Jack growled and pounced Kimiko, ready to do her.

He lifted up her shirt and unlatched her bra. She smiled as he licked his lips.

Jack came down on Kimiko, licking her breasts hungrily.

She moaned softly as he made his way down her stomach, his lips brushing her as he went. When he got to the end of her stomach, he pulled her skirt down and took her panties off with his teeth.

He smirked, and stuck in his fingers, releasing a gasp from Kimiko.

Jack pulled his fingers out, licked them and then kissed Kimiko on the lips while he entered her.

Suddenly, he pulled back and asked, "Shouldn't we be using a condom?"

Kimiko's eyes wandered to the side, then came back to Jack's face as she said, "Mmm…Nah."

Jack shrugged and re-entered her. Kimiko gasped and wrapped her legs around Jack's waist. Jack lips trailed down to her breasts as Kimiko dug her fingers into Jack's brightly colored hair.

The end of the movie came close and was neglected. Jack stared into Kimiko's eyes.

'_I guess she really is the new Kohana'_ He thought.

------

Next Day

------------

Jack followed Kimiko into the school hallways. They passed Monday and Rachel who stopped them.

Rachel gasped when she saw Jack's face.

"Oh, Jackie! What did you do to your face?" She asked, noticing the lack of makeup.

Jack fake-gasped back at her.

"Oh, Rachel! What did you do to yours?" He asked, then covered his mouth and pretended to barf.

Rachel gasped and stepped back. Jack smirked.

"Get a makeover." He said and resumed following Kimiko.

He followed her to the bathrooms and waited outside. He daydreamed until he noticed Raimundo approaching him.

"Wassup, suck up?" He asked.

Raimundo glared at him.

"At least I'm not more like a girl than a boy." He retorted, and then acted all girly, mocking Jack, "Oooh, crimped hair is a _total_ diva do!"

Jack glared at him. "Yeah, and _you're_ a _total _diva dick. Meditate on that, lover boy."

Raimundo opened his mouth to say something cleverer than what Jack came up with.

Jack kicked Raimundo in the stomach and said, "Why don't you go to hell and screw yourself. _Twice!_"

Raimundo coughed, and stared up at Jack with hatred.

Kimiko game out of the bathroom and looked from Jack to Raimundo.

As her eyes fell on Raimundo for the third time, she said, "Get lost, Rai. Before I kick you where it hurts."

Jack replied, "Yeah, uh, I think I already did that."

Kimiko shrugged and continued to class. She stopped in front of Jack's first class and turned to face him. She stood on her tippy toes and gave him a french kiss. Waving a manicured hand she said cheerfully, "See you at lunch, Jack!"

Jack waved at her dully and walked into class. He took his seat next to Kohana who gave a little 'hmph!' and turned her head, pretending to be concentrating on something very interesting on the other side of the room.

Jack sighed. He still wasn't forgiven. The teacher came in and began the lesson.

As the teacher noticed Jack's lack of quirky chatter he said, "Spicer, it looks like you're not feeling well, so why don't you go down to the counselor."

Jack's eyes narrowed as he said coldly, "Mr. Johnson, why don't you shove that pointer up your ass and mind your own fucking business."

Several of the other students laughed and gasped.

"Young man! You've earned the privilege of going down to the Principal's office!"

"Old man! You've earned the privilege of me not caring!"

"That's it! Get to the principal!"

"That's it! Get on the treadmill!" Almost the whole class laughed as the chubby teacher huffed and puffed.

After two minutes of rude comments from Jack, he was sent out of the room with a one-way ticket to the office. Before he left, he stole a glance at Kohana, who was looking shocked and worried at the same time.

'_I should just quit school.' _Jack thought sadly.

**Mayu: Bed time.**

**Jack: Oh darn. –mutters to self _'yes finally!'_-**

**Mayu: I HEARD THAT! DIE! –pounces Jack, ready to kill-**

**Jack: AAAH!**

**Mayu: THAT'S RIGHT! SCREAM! CRY! …SCREAM! NO ONE WILL SAVE YOU, JACK! _NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU!_**

**Jack: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Mayu: -bows politely- _Oyasumi Nasai!_ Good Night! Reviews please! –turns back to Jack- RAWR! _RAWR!_**


	25. I Missed You

**Mayu: REVIEWS THEN STORY! GO!**

tietum - i can't belive jacks loss of kohon ahs driven him that far! -wah!- I LIKE THE PAIRINGS THE WAY THEY ARE! i'm so sad but hey all you raifans! should rather have rai with an oc!

**(didn't I say they were going back? Lol. Oh well.)**

LyokoWarrior - NO offense but I think I'm gonna puke, lol. It seems like this story is more about lust than love, oh well. Keep it coming as usual, things like this do hapen everyday. Update soon!

**(there isn't much difference. Lust comes with love. And now..I don't like Code Lyoko anymore. –hmph!-)**

'Katnappe' - Me: Jack is an idiot. and that's why he's my former favorite character! now its Rai...

Raimundo: save me please!

Me: Rai, nobody really cares, unless those people are your fangirls... TO THE ONE-FANGIRL-ONLY CLUB!

Rai: -cries- save me, im BEGGING you!

!Katnappe!

**(you're right. I don't care. But I do pity you, Rai. –throws a bucket of pity at Rai as he is dragged off by Katnappe-)**

**Mayu: and this one if for my 'Kurama's Love' Poem.**

sakurasango - Oh wow nice poem. I really liked it. The poem had a really nice feel to it when I read it. I sure hope ya don't mind that I'm gonna put it on my C2 for poems.

**(Don't mind at all! –smiley face-)**

**Mayu: OKAY! NOW STORY! GO! GO! GOOOOOOOOO!**

Jack walked slowly to the principal's office. And because he didn't want to go, he stopped by his locker, grabbed his stuff, and sprinted out of the school.

Then he climbed all the way to the top of the school statue (about 10ft.) and sat. And read comics.

The bell rang and kids ran out to find a statue of the school's founder covered in graffiti and Jack Spicer at the top throwing down empty spray paint cans.

"Omigahd! Jack I loved it when you told Mr. Johnson to get on the treadmill!" A fangirl screamed up at him.

Glaring down at his pathetic little groupie, he yelled down back, "Why don't YOU get on the treadmill, you fat little bitch!"

Tears rose to the girls cheeks and ran away crying. Jack smirked down until he saw Kimiko and Kohana staring up at him.

"JACK SPICER! YOU COME DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE!" Kimiko screamed. Kohana nodded in response.

Jack copied Kohana's 'hmph!' from earlier and jumped down.

Once he landed, both sides of his face were greeted with a slap on each cheek. One from Kimiko, and one from Kohana.

"Jack, me and Kohana have come to an agreement."

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TWO SLAPPING ME!"

"Because you're a total asshole!" Kohana retorted.

Jack arched his eyebrow.

"Ever since you lost Kohana you've been really cold. And my dad is getting tired of you sleeping on the floor in my room! He thinks you're gonna end up raping me!"

"But you already-"

"SHUT UP! He doesn't know that!"

"Then why are you yelling at me!"

"Well…" Kohana began.

"Because Rai tried to do it to Kohana. And when she told me I explained to her what she saw. We were giving up on each other and sharing what we were planning as our last Kiss."

Kohana smiled a little at this. "So, Jack…" she said holding out her hand, "I'm taking you back."

Jack gawked at the two girls.

Kohana smiled.

"Jack…a bug is going to fly into your mouth." Kohana stretched her hand out further and closed his mouth.

Jack smiled once his mouth closed and pulled Kohana into his arms. Kissing her all down her neck, he spoke to her shakily.

"I missed you so much.." He said.

Kohana closed her eyes and let her tears trickle down her cheeks.

Kimiko smiled at the couple and turned away, wiping her own tears away.

When Jack took Kohana's hand and began to walk away, their happiness was interrupted.

"SPICER! GET YOUR DISRESPECTFUL ASS INTO MY OFFICE! **_NOW!"_**

Kohana glared at Jack, but smiled. As she followed Jack back into the school she laughed to herself.

"Jack…you really are an ass." She giggled.

**Mayu: THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Jack: Its not?**

**Mayu: No. Its my bedtime!**

**Jack: Oh. Good.**

**Mayu: -pounces Jack-**


	26. Kristen

**Mayu: I'm doing this because I can.**

**Jack: No you're not.**

**Mayu: Fine! I'm doing this because I live in Texas and feel a bond with Clay.**

**Jack: But—**

**Mayu: REVIEWS!**

tietum - HOW CAN SHE JUST TAKE HIM BACK LIKE THAT! i'm am sad right now. i want rai! -huggs rai so hard he can't breath-

Argles-Chan - Oh, Jack!  
You're just so fuckin' cute!  
-Squeals-  
And, I'm glad Kohana took you back.  
And I liked the treadmill comment. The next time my Geography teacher bitches at me, I will mouth that. I swear to you, I will.  
o.o; Besides that, good chapter ne.

**(Mayu: ISNT HE THE CUTEST?)**

LyokoWarrior - Well, that's was very awkward, but I guess most things are. Now that Jack is back with Kohana, where does that leave Kim? Have to wait until next chapter. Good luck!

LyokoWarrior

**Mayu: GO!**

**Jack: WAIT!**

**Mayu: NO! GO!**

Jack woke up in his bed feeling better than he had in weeks. He stretched his arms and rolled out of his bed. He walked down the flawless marble spiral staircase yawning and glad that it was a Saturday.

As he entered the kitchen, he didn't find the usual kitchen maids, but instead, Kohana. She was flipping pancakes and watching a pan of eggs sunny-side up very carefully.

Jack grinned as he snuck up behind her. Slowly, he stretched his hand out, ready to tap her on the shoulder and scare the crap out of her.

"Good Morning to you, too, Jack."

Jack scowled as he failed to scare her.

"How did you know I was there?" He demanded.

"Because. You walk very loudly and you were yawning when you entered the kitchen."

Jack arched an eyebrow. She had good hearing.

"Well, what's the occasion?" He asked, eyeing the pancakes.

Flipping one of those pancakes she replied, "We're having a guest."

Jack put his hand down the back of his boxers and scratched his butt.

"Who?"

"Stop asking questions and get me one of those serving plates."

Jack shrugged and got the large plate out of the cabinet, then handed it to Kohana who plopped the pancakes and eggs on to it.

Excitedly Jack ran for the other cabinet, eager to eat his breakfast.

"I GOT THE SYRUP!"

Kohana spun around and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, almost suffocating him.

"No, Jack."

"We're gonna eat them without syrup?" Jack asked in horror.

"WE'RE HAVING SYRUP! You just have to wait."

Jack crossed his arms and pouted, just a few seconds before the door bell chimed thru the Spicer household.

Kohana ripped off her apron and dashed to the door.

Jack poked his head around the corner, wanting to see the visitor.

Kohana let out squeal when she opened the door.

"KRISTEN!" She cried. A red-haired girl walked thru the door and hugged Kohana.

"Howdy, Kohana! Its been a long time!" She sounded very much like Clay.

Jack scratched his head. What if it WAS Clay, trying to pull him and Kohana into a trap?

Kohana led the girl into the living room.

"Jack! C'mere!" She cried.

Jack strode out from the kitchen and stopped next to Kohana.

"Jack…" She began.

"Kohana…" He mocked.

Kohana smacked him and continued.

"Jack, this is my sister, Kristen."

Jack did his arching of the eyebrow and stuck out his hand to shake.

Kristen copied his eyebrow arching and ignored his hand. She walked all around him, carefully examining him.

She returned to Kohana and sneered.

"He's a wuss."

Kohana giggled and rolled her eyes as Jack's face turned red.

"No he's not!" Kohana said defensively.

Kristen ignored he sister's protest and continued her interrogation.

"Who is he?"

"I'm Ja-"

"He's my boyfriend I told you about, Kristen!" Kohana said shakily.

"Mmhm.."

"Yeah…you know, the one I told you about…The one I joined?"

Kristen turned to Kohana.

"You joined? You never told me about any joinin'. Just what did you join, anyway?"

Kohana covered her mouth hurriedly.

Kristen probed further. Jack was about to probe his foot up her ass. Who did she think she was? Walking into his home and asking so many questions!

"She joined me and the forces of evil." He said. Kohana glared at him and hit him upside his head.

"JACK!" She hissed.

Kristen glared at the two.

"Ya joined the forces of evil?" She demanded.

"Y-y-yes.."

"Mama raised you better! Whattya thing you're doin' joinin' up with a wimp like this?"

Kohana's face turned red.

"Y-YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND, KRISTEN!"

Jack sat back and watched the fight in curiosity.

"WHATTYA MEAN I WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS YOU!"

"NO! YOU'RE JUST ONE OF THEM!" Kristen stepped back.

"YOU'VE NEVER BEEN IN LOVE, KRISTEN! IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO CRITISIZE MY DECISIONS AND MY LIFE, WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO JOIN THE XIAOLIN MONKS!"

Kristen grinned at her younger sister. "So where are these Xiao-whatever Monks?"

Kohana's anger faded as she gave her sister directions.

"Oh, well just go straight east, and you can't miss it. It's a huge Chinese temple."

Kristen thanked her, spun around and went to find the Xiaolin Monks.

Jack and Kohana stood in silence.

"Well lets go get those pancakes!" She said as if all was forgotten.

Jack shrugged and followed her back to the kitchen.

-------

At the Xiaolin Temple

-------

Raimundo and Clay were practicing with the Sheng Gong Wu. Kimiko was sitting on the steps of the temple playing a video game. Omi was admiring a bumble bee.

Kristen approached the temple. Letting out a low whistle she walked up the stone stairway.

"Howdy? Is this the Xiao-whatever temple?"

Raimundo and Clay dropped their Shen Gong Wu and ran to the source of the voice.

They found their red-headed visitor. Clay's jaw fell to the floor when he saw her.

She was wearing a white blouse with puffy sleeves and a blue skirt with brown boots. Her hair was tied back into two braids and she had white gloves on her hands.

She stood there tapping her foot waiting for some service.

"Can we help you?" Raimundo asked, tapping his foot in mimicry.

Kristen put her hands on her hips and huffed out a response.

"Yeah I think y'all can. Is this the Xiaolin-somethin' Temple?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it is." Raimundo replied.

"I was told I should join y'all. Don't know why, but I was."

Clay regained himself and pulled Rai into a huddle.

"What?"

"We have ta let 'er join!"

Rai looked over his shoulder.

"Why?"

"B'cause."

"Because why?"

"Shut up an' go get Master Fung!"

Rai scoffed at his but went to go get Master Fung.

Clay looked at the girl.

"So, miss, what's your name?"

"The name's Kristen. Howdy."

"Clay. Nice ta meetcha."

Kristen smiled and nodded in response.

They walked further into the temple grounds, both wanting her to join.

**Mayu: MORE PAIRINGS! _WOO_!**

**Jack: NOT _'WOO'! BOO_!**

**Mayu: _WOO!_**

**Jack: _BOO!_**

**Mayu: _WOO!_**

**Jack: _BOO!_**

**Inner Mayu: How 'bout… SHUT UP YOU _TWO!_**

**Mayu and Jack: …'kay.**

**Inner Mayu: Review.**


	27. Bordem Escape

**Mayu: Hi! –dodges flying fruit cups-**

**Jack: You Bitch. What took you so long?**

**Mayu: Nothing. I was just lazy!**

**Jack: Burn in hell you little bitch!**

**Mayu: I love you, too, Jack!**

**Jack: DAMN YOU!**

**Mayu: Now, now everyone… -gets hit by flying chair- THAT HURT!**

**Jack: Ha ha.**

**Mayu: Anyway, everyone thank… -gets hit by flying soda machine- AAGH! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!**

**Jack: HAHAHAHAHHAA!**

**Mayu: AS I WAS SAYING! Everyone thank Argles-chan for lighting a fire un.. –gets lit on fire- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**Jack: -dies of laughter-**

**Mayu: DAMN YOU PPL! –takes away projectiles and matches- I WAS TRYING TO SAY…THANK ARGLES-CHAN FOR LIGHTING A FIRE UNDER MY LAZY ASS! NOW I GOT UP TO WRITE THIS FIC FOR YOU! READ IT OR _DIE_.**

**Jack: We'll see who dies! You haven't been here in over a week and still expect to run the place?**

**Mayu: Yes!**

**Jack: You bitch!**

**Mayu: Homo!**

**Jack: BITCH!**

**Mayu: HOMO!**

**-fight starts-**

Kohana sat next to Jack watching the TV. She yawned indolently as they sat thru commercials.

Jack scowled at his television set, boredom slowly eating him from the inside out. Then, no longer able to take it, he shot up off the couch.

"LETS GO!"

Kohana glanced at him and then back at the TV, her eyes only half open.

"Go where?" She asked dully.

"I…I don't know! But I'm not gonna waste my time watching commercials!"

Kohana yawned again.

"We don't have any money. We don't have anywhere to go."

Jack laughed.

"You may be broke, but _I'm_ loaded. I'm filthy rich! I can do and buy anything I want!"

Kohana groaned and looked back up at him.

"Then why don't you dress like you're loaded? I mean, couldn't you buy better clothes?"

"What? I like dressing this way!"

"Oh, I thought you were trying to convince people that you were some kind of pathetic wannabe rebel. But I guess I was wrong…" She said innocently.

Jack pushed away the little anime vain popping thingamabob on his head and started suggesting places they could go.

"Bowling!"

"Ew."

"Roller Skating!"

"Mmm…"

"Movies!"

"Hmm…"

"Ice Skating!"

"Maybe…"

"Clubbing!"

"Clobbering?"

"No, clubbing!"

"Clubbing?"

"Clubbing!"

"Clubbing…"

"Clubbing."

"…Clubbing?"

"YES! CLUBBING!"

"What's a clubbing?"

"It's not a noun! It's a verb."

"'Verb! It's what you do!'"

"Don't copy stupid stuff from commercials."

"Alright then what is clubbing?"

"Its wear you go to clubs and dance and drink and stuff."

"Fanclubs! What are we fans of?"

"NOT FANCLUBS!"

"Then what club?"

"It's just a club. See?"

Jack held up an advertisement ripped out from a seasoned magazine.

Kohana took the ad gingerly and read it.

"It says you have to be 20 or older. You're only 16. And I'm only 1500!"

"You're 15 here. And I'm loaded. I can _buy_ my way in!"

"Okay, then. Let's go! Wheee!"

"Hold it!" Jack grabbed Kohana from the back of her shirt.

"Hold what, Jack?" She asked naively.

"I mean, wait."

"Why? You don't want to go anymore?" She asked vigilantly.

"That's not it!"

"Then are you chickening out?" She probed timidly.

"AM NOT!"

"Then why are you saying wait?" She whined, clearly exasperated.

"We at least have to dress like we're 20." He said smugly.

"Okay. How would we dress if we were 20? Like the principal?"

"Kohana, he's, like, 40."

"Okay then. How will we dress?"

"What, you think I know? I'm 16! AUTUMN!"

A tall brunette maid entered the living room.

"Master Jack."

"We wanna go to a club. But we need to look like we're 20. Get us new threads!"

"Yes, sir. Girls, get Smith, please!" A few other maids on the others side of the room nodded in response and quickly went to go find Jack's most trusted butler.

Autumn took Kohana's hand and led her up the stairs.

"This way, Madam."

Once in Kohana's chambers, Autumn opened the large wardrobe and searched for suitable clothing. She pulled out a little black dress that was tight from the chest down to the upper thigh, then spread out into an elegant wave. It was help up with thin spaghetti straps. She also found some black boots to match.

Autumn handed Kohana the clothes, bowed and exited the chambers.

Jack waited for Kohana downstairs. He wore a black shirt under a black leather jacket, black leather pants with black leather boots.

**(Mayu: JACKIE! –glomp-**

**Jack: IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STORY, FOR GODS SAKE, WOMAN! GET OFF ME!**

**Mayu: But I miiiissseeddd yooouuuu! –licks the side of Jack's face-**

**Jack: OFF!)**

Kohana hurried down the stairs tripping on the last three steps. Jack caught her and opened the door. They stepped into the limo as Jack checked his wallet, off to the finest club in town.

**Mayu: …AND YOU'D STILL NEVER GET A GIRLFRIEND!**

**Jack: WHY ARE YOU SUCH A LITTLE FREAK!**

**Mayu: WHY ARE YOU SUCH A LITTLE WANNABE SUCK UP!**

**Jack: YOU ARE SUCH A LITTLE OUTCAST!**

**Mayu: AM NOT!**

**Jack: (acting like mayu) –licks side of Mayu's face-**

**Mayu: Ugh!**

**Jack: See how it feels?**

**Mayu: Hm…**

**Jack: Well?**

**Mayu: You have now stooped to my level. Thank you for shopping at Mayu Mart. Please come again.**

**Jack: -brings out matches- _…die…_**

**Mayu: -gasp- EEEK! NOOOOOOOO! **


	28. Its all my fault!

**Mayu: Hey, everyone. I've got a lot of complaints from people who've been wanting me to update.**

**Jack: No, duh.**

**Mayu: Okay, so let me say something. My name is Rebecca. I'm 15 years old and I'm struggling in my freshman year at High School. I'm trying to get myself on honor roll, which is keeping me from updating much. Not only that, but I'm also getting ready for an anime convention. Aside from that, I lost my two accounts on Youtube. Apparently, on that site, putting up a disclaimer isn't enough. Losing it has really affected me. I cried for an hour when I found it out. So, its not just school that's been keeping me from the fanfiction. Sorry about the wait!**

**Jack: What_ever_.**

**Mayu: Shut up, you!**

**Jack: Ppft.**

**Mayu: I worked really hard on this chapter. And don't worry. Its _not_ the last one!**

**Jack: I _bet_!**

**Mayu: LETS GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!**

**Jack: What the hell? Just start the damn story already!**

Jack and Kohana bought their way into the hottest club in town. They strode up to the bar and took their seats. Kohana looked around excitedly. The club was full of music and people. Jack looked around as well.

"I've never been to anything like this before.." Kohana said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but judging by the way you knew how to get in…You must do this a lot!"

Jack grinned and scratched his head. Kohana glared at him.

"This is your first time, isn't it?" She asked coldly.

Jack nodded reluctantly and Kohana hit him on the back of his head. Jack laughed at her reaction.

"My, my. Ain't we a little to young ta be here?"

Kohana's ears pricked at the familiar voice. She saw Jack's eyes widen right before he spun his stool around and acted like he wasn't there.

Kohana slowly turned around. Kristen stood before her with her hands on her waist.

"Kohana. Get out now." She said.

"N-no! Why? Y-you wanna fight?" Kohana asked shakily. She put up her fists defensively her cheeks reddening.

"I said out!! You're way to young ta be here. So out!"

Kohana shook her head furiously.

"What the…Did ya hear me? I said OUT!!"

Kohana sat in her stool, eyes clenched in fear of being hit.

Kristen sighed. Kohana had a stubborn streak and it was hard to get her to do what Kristen wanted her to do.

"Oh, fine! You can stay…"

Kohana spun excitedly in her stool.

"YAY!"

"…On one condition." The red head smiled cruelly. Kohana looked at her, waiting for the answer.

"W-what?"

"Lend me your wannabe boyfriend."

Jack looked over his shoulder, horrified.

"Why?"

"I jus' wanna see if he's good enough for ya. Is that wrong?" Kristen asked manipulatively.

Kohana looked at Jack who was concentrating awfully hard on the floor.

"But if you take him, what am I supposed to do?"

Kristen shrugged.

"You're in a club, girlie. Do…club things."

"What's the point of even staying if Jack isn't with me?"

"Ya got two choices. First choice. Get out. Second choice. You get to stay at the price of lending ya lil' boyfriend to me for an hour."

Kohana looked to Jack for an answer. Unfortunately, he had none.

"O-kay. I've decided."

"So what's your decision?"

"We're leaving." Kohana huffed.

As Kohana and Jack got up to leave, Kristen grabbed Kohana's shoulder.

"You're leaving, are you? So soon? But we haven't got to talk!"

Kohana's eyebrow twitched. She was starting to get miffed.

"You told me to leave! What the hell are you doing?"

As her expression turned serious, Kristen spoke coldly: "Step outside. And bring your boyfriend with you."

Kohana and Jack got chills sent down their spines. Shrugging, they followed Kristen to an alleyway outside the club.

Kristen stood tall, her shadow looming even taller down the thin alleyway. Kohana crossed her arms.

"Well, what do you want, Kristen?"

"Give up on your boyfriend."

"No! Haven't you got that through your thick head, yet? I'm NOT leaving Jack!!"

Kristen scoffed at this.

"Haven't you got it through _your_ thick head, yet?"

"Got what?"

"We're immortal, Kohana. He's not like us! Your love wont last!"

"W-what..? B-but..."

"BUT NOTHING! He'll die and you'll have barely aged! Don't you understand? This is why angels live in a different place!"

"B-but…"

"IT'S BECAUSE INFATUATION WITH MORTALS _NEVER LASTS_!!"

Kohana clutched the sides of her face, eyes wide with shock. She frantically shook her head in disbelief.

"N-no! No! NO!"

"YES, KOHANA! Now are you going to get rid of him or do I have to do it?"

"I cant leave him…! I cant! I CANT! I WONT!"

Kristen snarled at her little sister.

"Then I guess I'll do it." She cupped her hands and tightly closed her eyes. Small balls of blue electricity began forming in her hands. She quickly opened her eyes and held her hands out in front of her, hands perched at the end of her wrists like a traffic officer telling someone to stop.

"_EAT THIS, JACK!_"

A cry of pain sounded in the alleyway, and Kohana soon found herself kneeling beside Jack.

"Jack! Jack! Wake up Jack! Please wake up! Please! JACK! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Tears formed in her eyes, spilling down her cheeks. She shook her head violently.

"This…This isn't h-happening…! Its not! _Its not! This isn't happening_!!" Kohana screamed out at the sky.

She turned her head to look at her sister.

"You…."

"Yes, I. I told you. If that was you, you'd barely be hurt."

"You…!!"

"I warned you."

"You…bitch…!!"

"Don't you look at me that way!"

"_YOU BITCH!! I'M GONNA SEND YOU TO_ **_HELL!!!!_**"

Kristen stepped back as a flame of pure energy engulfed her sister.

As Kohana slowly walked toward Kristen, the flame grew larger, and her voice grew hollow.

"**_How dare you…_ _How dare you!_** **_HOW DARE YOU!!!"_**

Kohana's body became a silhouette; the only thing still visible was her eyes and the tears that fell from them.

"_**I AM GOING TO SEND YOU TO HELL!!"**_

"Calm… Calm down, Kohana!! You're overdoing it!!"

"_**I'LL SHOW YOU OVERDOING IT!! DDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!"**_

The flame surrounding Kohana shot out at Kristen, Kohana still engulfed in it. A shriek filled the night sky as Kristen was defeated. Her unconscious body laid against the brick wall, motionless after Kohana's attack.

Kohana glared down at her. Hatred dancing in her eyes like the flame that overwhelmed her seconds before.

"Bitch." She spat. Then turning to Jack, her eyes began to fill with tears once more.

"Jack…" she sobbed, "You never should have been caught in my sibling squabble…! This wasn't your way to go…!"

She lifted his head and rested it on her lap.

"Th-th-this is a-all my…f-f-fault! I-Its _my_ fault th-this h-h-hap-p-pened…! A-all _m-my_ fault! _ITS ALL MY FAULT!!"_

Tears splattered Jack's face. Kohana brushed her tears away and leaned down over Jack. Her attempts to clear her face of tears were useless, since they just wouldn't stop.

"…I'm sorry…" She whispered. Then leaning completely over Jack, she locked his lips with her own. Her body began to grow week as she gave her life energy to him.

With not enough strength to even press her lips against Jack's, she limply fell to the cement next to him.

Not long after Kohana collapsed, Jack sat up, his head throbbing from Kristen's assault.

"Nngh…? The…alleyway?" he began to remember what happened, "Oh…that's right…That bitch attacked me…Hard to believe she's related to Kohana… W-wait…! Kohana! Where is she..? KOHANA! KOHANA, WHERE ARE…you…!"

Jack found her lying next to him, her face red and sticky with tears that were slowly ceasing.

"KOHANA! Kohana…What happened?" She was hardly breathing. Jack pulled her into his arms.

"Kohana! _Kohana!! **KOHANAAAAA!!!"**_

**Mayu: Everyone, Argles-Chan is going away for a few days. So be nice and tell her to have a safe trip!**

**Jack: _Why?_**

**Mayu: Because _she's_ the one who lit a fire under my lazy ass so I could continue the fanfic! **

**Jack: So? She's the reason I got a piercing in my balls!**

**Mayu: _Oh, yeah!_ She wanted to know how that was going!**

**Jack: _Oh,_ just _peachy!_ _ONLY YOU KEEP DECORATING IT WITH THOSE GIRLY EARINGS THAT HANG DOWN AND SPARKLE AND SHIT!_**

**Mayu: And your balls have never looked prettier! They should model earings on a catwalk!**

**Jack: You bitch.**

**Mayu: Whatever! I hoped y'all liked it! See you next chapter! Ja ne!**


	29. Come Back Tommorow

**Mayu: I don't have much to say…**

**Jack: Thank God.**

**Mayu: So instead, I'll say this… I GOT A KODOCHA DVD! IN ENGLISH!!**

**Jack: Does anyone even know what that is?**

**Mayu: If they aren't into anime or manga, probably not. But its still good news.**

**Jack: Whatever. START THE STORY!**

Kohana was rushed to the hospital. Rushed. Jack went with her in the ambulance. He held her hand the entire time. Squeezing it on and off as if it would give her a pulse. As they neared the hospital, he brushed some loose strands of hair away from her face.

She was then pulled into the I.R. Jack was advised to wait in the waiting room. There he sat surrounded by old magazines. He pushed them away, cursing under his breath.

Hours passed. Jack sat in the waiting room. Every now and then he would pace the room or go get a soda. He resumed his seat and began drawing mustaches, beards, eye patches, and black teeth on popular super models and other famous people in the old magazines. It had a calming effect on him. It even almost made him forget why he was here. _Almost._

A doctor burst into the room from the I.R.

"Mister… Speecer…?"

"_Spicer."_

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"Well? What do you want?"

"Your wife is alive."

"Not my wife."

"Sister."

"No."

"Daughter."

"No."

"Aunt."

"No."

"Mother."

"No."

"…Well…What else is there?"

"…"

"Fiancée?"

"I wish."

"Ah. Girlfriend."

"'Bout time."

"Well, little boy, your girlfriend is alive!"

Jack beamed at the good news. He almost cried. Kohana was alive! She was really alive!

"But I got some bad news too, kid."

Depression slapped Jack in the face again.

"Your girlfriend is in critical condition. In fact I don't think she's awake."

"She's in a coma?"

"I don't know! What do I look like, a doctor?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh, well. Heh. I'm not."

"You're a crazy?"

"Nah. I'm just an assistant."

"You should still know!"

"I just started working here when the surgery on your girlfriend began."

"Whatever. Can I see her?"

"Mmmmm….NOPE!"

"Why not?" Jack was getting pissed.

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because."

"…?"

"I said so. Hahaha! Now go home, little boy. Come back tomorrow."

"YOU BASTARD!!"

"Shh! This is a hospital!"

"Let me see her!!" He found himself strangling the strange doctor assistant. Ladies gasped and covered their childrens' eyes.

"F-Fine!"

"Thank you."

Jack walked into the dark and depressing room. Kohana was laid out on the bed, and IV in her arm and covers pulled up to her stomach. He pulled up a chair next to the bed. He put his hand in hers. He was hoping that her hand would wrap around his by reflex like it did in the movies. To his disappointment, her hand did no such thing. Her hand just lie there under his own. Limply and idly.

A nurse entered the room.

"That's enough for tonight, young man. She needs to sleep."

"W-will she wake up?" He asked hopefully.

"She may. She may not. It depends on her will." The young nurse sighed as a tear fell reluctantly down Jack's pale face.

She pulled up a chair next to him.

"Young man…You can come here every day. She'll be fine here."

Jack choked back a sob.

"Come back tomorrow. She'll still be here. And she might even be awake when you get here."

He silently rubbed at his eyes.

"Now. She needs her rest. And you need yours. She'll be fine. Don't give up, okay?"

Jack sniffed and nodded. The nurse smiled sympathetically at him.

"Good. Now go home. Come back tomorrow."

Jack left the hospital. He stopped in the parking lot.

"How the hell am I going to get home?" He asked himself. His neighbor hood was only a few miles away. He could walk.

Jack had only been walking for ten minutes when it started to rain. It rained hard. Jack sneezed as the falling rain drenched him. Neon lights and krypton lights **(A/N: Btw, krypton is red neon lights. Sorry to confuse y'all!) **around him flickered on and off.

He kicked up puddles as he walked along the busy road. The walk was silent except for the sound of the rain and the one word Jack muttered every minute or so.

"Kohana."

**Mayu and Jack: REVIEW!**

**-Mayu licks Jack's face-**


	30. Wake up!

**Mayu: I'm so sorry, Argles-Chan! I didn't get the fanifc ready in time! Sorry! Sorry!**

**Jack: You've always got something to apologize about, don't you?**

**Mayu: -ignore- So, how was the wedding? Ah, well! Time to start the fic!**

**Jack: Already?**

**Mayu: LETS GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!!**

After a restless night, Jack returned to the hospital. He found Kohana asleep in her bed. She looked better but she was still asleep.

Jack pulled up a chair and sat next to her. How did all of this happen?

He sat in silence next to Kohana for what seemed like forever.

How would he ever make it without her?

------

Kimiko flipped open her cell phone and scrolled thru her text messages. She stopped at one from Jack and opened it.

'_Kohana's in the hospital. She wnt wake up. I dnt know wat 2 do! Help me!'_

She stared at the message. Jack needed her help? What could she possibly do? She sighed and went to ask Dojo for a ride.

Soon, Kimiko arrived at the hospital. She waved to Dojo and entered the hospital doors.

She found Jack sitting in silence by Kohana's bed.

"Jack…?"

Jack's head shot up. Tears were slowly falling down his cheeks.

"Oh, Jack…" Kimiko sympathetically wrapped her arms around him.

Jack sobbed into Kimiko's shoulders. How would he ever make it without her?

"Jack…" Kimiko stroked his hair, "It'll be alright. Don't worry. She'll be fine."

Jack pushed Kimiko away. She gave him a smile.

"She'll wake up, Jack. We both know it."

Jack didn't respond. What if she didn't wake up? What if it was all just wishful thinking?

Kimiko smacked her palm with her fist.

"I know! I'll get us some coffee! Do you want coffee, Jack? It'll cheer you up."

'_At least I hope so…'_ she thought.

Jack shrugged.

"Do you want something else…? I know coffee can be a little bland…" **(A/N: Its true! I had a sip of coffee at my grandma's house once. I was all like… "ugh…" I didn't find it all that tasty.)**

Jack shook his head.

"I'll be right back!" Kimiko rushed out of the room, leaving Jack all alone with Kohana.

He stared at her face. _'Why did this happen…? Its not fair. Why? Why did this happen?'_

"_ITS NOT FAIR!!!_"

Tears fell briskly down his cheeks.

"Wake up." He spoke to Kohana sternly.

"Wake up! Please wake up!"

Kohana remained asleep.

"You can't leave me! You can't! I'll never make it!"

Still, Kohana remained asleep. Tears streamed from Jack's eyes.

"How can you just lay there? How can you just lay there while I'm dying from the inside out? _I need you!! I need to see your smile!_"

Kohana's body didn't move. The tears came faster, sliding down Jack's pale cheeks.

"Wake up! Wake up and smile! _Smile!_ Smile and tell me that it'll be alright! _Please! I need to see your smile!_"

Jack stood over Kohana and cried. He choked out uncontrollable sobs. His eyes became blurry and his face became wet.

"Kohana! _Kohana!_"

Kimiko stood in the doorway. She watched as Jack poured his tears out. Just watching his pathetic pleading tore at her insides, making it difficult to even be there. Tears fell down her own cheeks as she watched Jack. She shook her head furiously in an attempt to rid herself of her tears.

Jack's body shook with agony as his tears took control of his body. He fell to his knees and dropped his head onto Kohana's mattress. He grabbed her hand.

"WAKE UP, DAMMIT!! HOW CAN YOU BE SO SELFISH! DAMMIT, KOHNA!! CANT YOU SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING?! YOU'RE KILLING ME!! YOU CANT DIE!! ITS NOT FAIR!!"

Kimiko set the coffee down on a table and ran to Jack's rescue. She cradled his head in her arms as he continued to cry out at Kohana.

"Wake up!! Please wake up!!" Tears falling down her cheeks, she clenched her teeth.

"Jack, calm down…! Its okay, Jack! Calm down!" She sobbed.

"At least take me with you!! Wake up! Please…Please wake up…!"

Jack wrapped his arms around Kimiko's neck. She was all the support he had. He dropped to the floor, bringing her down with him.

"…wake up…"

**Mayu: Review!**


	31. Important Author's note! Please Read!

**Mayu: SO SORRY! I'm grounded! Until my grades go up!! I'm risking my life to get online, looking for my sweetie on msn!! But if you really must have a story, here's a preview for chappie 31:**

Jack is in anguish! Kohana is in a coma! She gave her life energy to save him! Now she's in trouble! The tranquil waters of their relationship are in jepordy! What will they do? What will Jack do? Find out…soon.

**Jack: -smack- That's not the kind of preview they want!! **

**Mayu: I don't like to give the story away before I write it.**

**Jack: You're just lazy.**

**Mayu: Hey if they want to know what happens, they can make it up in their mind while they go to bed. I'm grounded.**

**Jack: Whatever.**

**Mayu: BYES!**


	32. Authors note! A change in story!

**Mayu: By the way… Chapter 24, "Cold Front", had been changed to "Jack Frost". Thanks! Byes!**


	33. Come quick!

**Mayu: Hey, Everyone. Sorry I haven't updated for, like, ever. I just got really lazy. I hope you all haven't given up on me. I've been kind of obsessed over…new things…and I guy I like who I haven't heard from in about a month… I really am sorry. –ashamed-**

**Jack: -empathy- Hey, it's all right. –feeling sorry for Mayu-**

**Mayu: But the main reason I haven't updated is…well… I'm not really into Jack anymore. I've moved on to a new obsession. And I feel bad for it, but since my obsessions are like a cycle, it's very possible that I might get fixated on Jack again someday.**

**Jack: You don't like me anymore?**

**Mayu: …I don't really like Xiaolin Showdown anymore. Not as much, anyway. But I still like you best out of all the characters, Jack. You're still my favorite character in the show. Just not my favorite character when referring to all the shows I like in general.**

**Jack: Oh.**

**Mayu: But I will continue the fanfiction. I have to. For you guys! So I'll try to update at least once in a two week period. That way I can focus on school, too. My mom says I can start learning to drive next year when I turn 16 unless I have good grades.**

**Jack: Sucks to be you.**

**Mayu: SHUT UP! I have a headache and I'm not going to tolerate your crap in the state I'm in!!**

**Jack: Fine.**

**Mayu: Again, I'm very, very, very sorry! So lets start the updated chapter you've all been waiting for! Let's go!**

Days past. Days that seemed endless to Jack, who remained at Kohana's side from the minute the Hospital opened its doors, to the minute they closed. Kohana hadn't stirred. At least not while Jack was looking.

When would she ever wake up? She couldn't die, right? She was immortal. Her sister said so. But she gave her life energy to save Jack. Did that change anything?

"Jack…You need to eat." The nurses had all gotten to know Jack. They saw him everyday. And everyday they tried to lighten his mood.

"I'm not hungry."

"You cant starve to death. When Kohana wakes up, she doesn't want to see your rib cage because you starve yourself."

"She can already see my rib cage."

"Oh? You're anorexic? Bulimic?"

"High metabolism."

"I see. But that doesn't mean you cant eat while she's asleep. If you don't eat, I'm going to have to put an I.V. in _you_."

Jack felt his hands curl into fists and tremble with irritation.

"Fine."

"Eat at least half of it. I'll be back later to check on you both."

Jack opened a little cup of applesauce and worked his way thru it.

'_Dammit, Kohana…Why wont you wake up…?'_

Kohana seemed to get paler with every passing minute. Was she losing life, or was her skin reacting to the lack of sunlight?

More importantly, would Jack ever see her eyes open?

-------

More days went by and Jack was beginning to lose hope.

He shuffled down the bleach white hallways of the hospital. He was buying a soda from the soda machine when a nurse came sprinting towards him.

"Jack! Jack!! Come quickly!! Hurry!!"

Jack looked up at the nurse. Was Kohana finally awake? Was it possible she'd awakened from the passive state she was in? Jack left the soda in the little bin at the bottom of the machine (which was quickly snatched up by a little boy).

Jack's heart was racing. _'Kohana! Kohana! Kohana!!'_

He soon found himself calling out her name as he ran.

"Kohana!! KOHANA!! KOHANA!!!"

He slid into the room where he found Kohana lying in bed (as if that would change). Her eyes were open. Barely. But they were open.

_**Kohana was awake!**_

**Mayu: I'm going to end it here. Because it makes a good ending. Not the story! Don't worry about that! I'm starting the next chapter in a minute. I just think it's a suspenseful way to end the chapter. **

**Jack: You really don't like me anymore?**

**Mayu: Not like like you. But I still just like you. As a friend.**

**Jack: Oh. Okay.**

**Mayu: Review!**


	34. Welcome Back!

**Mayu: Howdy Ho! This is all I'm gonna update for tonight! I think I've gotten back into writing this. So, I don't think you have to worry much more about me updating. I have to go to the bathroom now, so lets start! –waves excitedly-**

"Kohana! Kohana!! You're awake!!"

Kohana's soft eyes turned to Jack.

"…Jack…"

"Kohana…."

She smiled. "You look like hell."

Jack was glad she still had a sense of humor in the state she was in. It was true. He looked horrible. His hair was messy, his eyeliner (that's right. What else could those black lines under his eye be?) was smeared across his face from crying, and his eyes were bloodshot.

"How do you feel?" The nurse was pushing flowers out of the way as she neared the edge of the bed.

"I feel like…crap. My head is throbbing…"

"Well, I'm sure that wont last. I'll go get you some Advil."

Kohana watched the nurse leave and turned her attention to Jack.

"Jack…I was there…"

"What? No, you were here."

"No. I was there! Back home. With all the other angels…"

"A near death experience?"

"No!! Listen to me!! I was back home and I was talking to the head of all the angels!"

**(A/N: I don't want to get into a religion quarll with anyone. I don't know who else would be head of all the angels, but I don't mean to offend anyone who's religions don't believe in God. So I'm sorry if this part offends you.)**

"The head?"

"Yes! God! I was talking to God. He said when I gave my life energy to you, I lost my immortality."

"…what?"

"Yes. He said that I'm no longer categorized as an angel now, because I'm no longer immortal."

"What? Really?"

"Yes. So now I can spend my life with you!"

Jack felt his tears spilling onto Kohana. He pulled her into a hug the best he could and savored the moment.

----

Kristen watched the couple as she floated outside the window. (She's in the back of the hospital, of course. You silly gooses! –being a retard-)

"Mah work here is done…"

"You're really goin' back, Kristen?"

Kristen turned around to find Clay staring up at her.

"W-what are ya doin' h-here?! Uh…um… Y-ya aren't really seein' this..! You're…uh…you're dreamin'! You're only dreamin' this….It aint really happenin'…"

"I know about ya, Kristen. I've been watchin' ya."

Heat found its way to Kristen's cheeks as she blushed. Floating down, she questioned Clay.

"Watchin' me do what? Ya weren't watchin' me in the shower, or anythin' were ya?"

"No. I was just observin' ya."

"Oh…okay.."

"Ya came here ta help your sister?"

"Yeah…I knew she wouldn't go back with meh. She wants ta stay here with that pansy. But I knew as an angel she aint able to spend a life with a human. So I had ta fix it."

"So, are ya gonna go back?"

"What else can I do?"

"Ya can hang aroun' here with meh."

Kristen pondered the offer and smiled.

"Okay. But only for a century or two."

----

Kohana was released from the hospital in about a week. Color was returning to her face and Jack's depression quickly faded away.

The two reluctantly returned to school, where they were cornered by gosspipers, random people who thought the crowd was a fight, Monday, and Rachel.

"Hey, Spicer! Where were you?"

"Finally decided to come back to school?"

"What were you two doing the past two weeks?"

"Was it something dirty?"

"Were you gonna drop out?"

"Did something happen?"

The crowd was quickly separated by none other than Kimiko.

"Alright, people! Move along! Its none of your damn business where they've been!!"

Kohana's hands were clutching Jack's grey t-shirt, and Jack's arms were around Kohana protectively. Kimiko smiled at the pair. She stretched her hand out to Kohana.

"Nice to see you back, girl." Kohana stared at Kimiko.

Smiling, she grabbed Kimiko's hand and they both shook each others hands rapidly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Great, thanks!"

"What did Jack do when you woke up?"

"Oh, it was so cute!" The two chattered as they walked away. Kohana turned and waved at Jack, mouthing the words _'See you in first!'_

Jack groaned and went to his locker.

-------

Kimiko and Kohana stood in the corner of the girl's restroom talking about Jack.

"…And then he cried, and cried! It was really kind of pathetic! It made _me_ cry!"

"Oh, my gosh, you're kidding!"

"No! It was actually kind of cute!"

"So how are things with you and Raimundo?"

"Ugh! He doesn't even care that we had that affair! ..heh! That rhimes! Oh! But he doesn't give a damn that I was with Jack for a while!"

"Yeah, I kind of got that feeling when he took me in…It was like he didn't care that we'd switched places!"

"That's because he's a perverted ass rammer."

"He's a whore?"

"Pretty much. All he wants to do is skip out of chores and go make out while no one's watching. Its sick!"

"Why are you dating him, then?"

"Because, well, he does have a nice body…"

"Nicer than Jack's?" Kohana smiled impishly.

"Uh….well….he's more muscular than Jack…"

"Anyone can see that." Kohana laughed.

"But…you know….when they're muscular…its bigger…uh…y'know…d-down…there…." Kimiko hung her head in embarrassment. **(A/N: I don't know that. I'm a good girl. But that's what I assume.)**

Laughing, Kohana followed Kimiko out of the bathroom.

They quieted down as they took their seats in their class. Jack chewed on his pencil as he watched them girlishly pass notes. At least now that they were friends, they wouldn't be fighting over him. Maybe they could even have a threesome. Jack quietly and devilishly laughed to himself at the mere thought. He was just glad Kohana was back.

**Mayu: Did you like it? I'm thinking about bumping the rating so I can use…certain words….without getting in trouble. I'm aware that it would be rated M, but I don't know if I should use bad words while its rated T. Opinions on the rating issue and reviews please! Ja ne!**

**Mayu and Jack: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	35. After School Activities

**Mayu: Hey, peeps!**

**Jack: Whats with this peeps thing?**

**Mayu: I got two reviews!**

**Jack: From the same person!**

**Mayu: And I got an email from the guy I like….he wants to meet up with me on msn… -rolls on cloud-**

**Jack: Oh, puh-leeze! Lets read the reviews, shall we?**

_Argles-Chan_ - Ha...ha ha. :D Two in a row, babeh.

I love these two chapters. So...angsty? Is that the word I'm looking for?

Anyway.  
I think that the rating could stay where it is, because you know, I've seen 'fuck' in a T-rated fic. So it's okay with me...-shrug-

_Argles-Chan_ - MAYU:'D -glomps-  
-glomps some more-

I never lost hope in you, not ever. Every day, I checked if you had updated. Every single day.

Because I love you. And Jack. And Kohana. :'D  
-cries-

**Mayu: Aww! Thanks! Everyone stopped telling me to get back to work so I'm all like 'oh, crap!'**

**Jack: Yeah. Thanks a ton.**

**Mayu: Shut up, Jack! On with the fic! LETS GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!**

The bell rang and everyone poured out of the school, scurrying home to watch TV and crap like that.

"Hey, Kohana! You wanna come over to my house to do your homework?"

"Are you serious?" Kohana laughed.

"Fine. My dad got me the new GooZombie's game! How about that? It has two player mode."

"Okay. But I thought you were staying at the temple?"

"Oh. Oh, yeah. My bad! I forgot!"

Kohana laughed at Kimiko as they slowly walked down the school steps, pissing people off who were behind them and were in a hurry.

"Hey, maybe we can have some fun with Rai." Kimiko whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…we can get him behind the temple…"

"Yeah…?"

"Then, we can both flirt with him at once. We'll watch him get all hot and…and horny…" Kohana blushed at the word 'horny'. Innocent, still.

"Yeah? Go on!"

"Then we can hit him with something! BAM!"

"What good will that do?"

"None. It'll just be something fun to do."

"What if…we get him to take off his clothes, knock him out, and get the others come see him sprawled out on the ground naked?"

"Ooooh! Great!"

"I know, right?"

"But will you have an issue with seeing his…y'know?"

"Not really. We've both done it with Jack, anyway."

Kimiko hung her head in shame. "…sorry…"

Kohana pat her on the head like a dog. "Its okay."

As they neared the road in front of the school, Jack scooted up behind Kohana.

"BOO!" Kohana screamed as Jack grabbed her from behind.

"EEEK!! Dammit, Jack!! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!!"

Jack laughed as Kohana beat on his chest.

"So what were you two talking about?"

"Nothing." They said in unison.

"Oh? Then what was with all the high pitched girly giggling?"

"What giggling?" They said in unison, again.

Jack arched an eyebrow.

"Was it something…dirty?" He smirked

Kohana and Kimiko's faces both turned bright red.

"Aha! It was!! It was! You two were having a dirty conversation!!" Jack spun around in circles, dodging flustered attacks from Kimiko and Kohana.

"Was it about me? Hm? Hmmm?" Jack's grin spread from ear to ear.

"Pfft! No!"

"Why would we be talking about you, Jack?" Kohana asked to defend themselves.

"Fuck you!"

"You wish!"

"I do!"

Kimiko laughed as Kohana's face turned red.

Jack followed them as they whispered between each other, casting uneasy glances at Jack, who smirked when they did so.

"Jack!! Stop following us, you idiot!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Arent you hungry, or something?"

"Yeah! Go find a cat to eat. Or a bird! Or some other small helpless animal!"

"Nah, I prefer dogs." Kohana hit Jack on the head at this.

Kimiko looked at Kohana, who shrugged.

"Okay, Jack. You can come."

"Yay! Cum on who?" Jack laughed as both girls turned red.

"You get to **_come _**to the Xiaolin Temple with us."

"What?! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. _Whoa! _The Xiaolin Temple? Me and Kohana are the bad guys! We cant just walk in to the good guys' territory and be all like 'Hey, guys! What's hanging? We just thought we'd drop in to say hey!'"

"Yes, we can, Jack."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Okay, fine."

"That's what I thought."

"But you owe me! Tonight, you're sleeping with me."

"That's it?" Kohana laughed.

"No. You also have to be my love slave for a week!"

Kimiko and Kohana got shivers down their spines at the thought of all the indecent acts Kohana would be doing for Jack.

"So? Is it a deal, or what?"

"F-fine! Deal!"

Jack spit on his hand and held it out toward the girls.

"Ew! No!" Kohana grabbed Jack's other hand and shook it.

"You've touched it before! All over your body! Why does it bother you now!?"

"Because it just does!"

----

"Hey, Raa-aai!" Kimiko called out.

"Yeah?" Raimundo poked his head out from behind a pillar.

"Whacha doin'?"

"Reading….playboy. Why?"

"Oh, wow! What a coeen-ki-dink! Huh, Kohana?"

"Oh, for sure!"

Raimundo looked back a forth between the two girls.

"What coeen-ki-dink?"

"Well, we were thinking we could…."

"…have a threesome!"

"Both of you?"

"Yes!"

A grin found its way across Raimundo's face.

"Really?! Alright!"

He pulled the giggling girls behind the temple.

"So…lets get started." Raimundo said as he untied his sash.

----

"This is too funny!"

"Why is Raimundo laying naked on the floor?"

"C'mon, lil' partner…lets getcha somewhere else…"

"Ah, sick! Is this why you two wanted to come here?"

Raimundo woke up to Kimiko, Kohana, Jack, and Clay staring down at him.

"What're you all lookin' at…?"

Kohana and Kimiko spun around and broke out into a chorus of laughter.

"What?!"

Jack laughed and pointed downward.

Raimundo looked down.

"OH MY GOD!!"

**Mayu: Yay! Okay, I have a request of everyone!**

**Jack: It'd better not involve me and my balls.**

**Mayu: -ignore- I think I'm ready to end this fanfiction and make the sequel. **

**Jack: What?!**

**Mayu: Well, I _did_ say I wanted to make it a series.**

**Jack: Oh, yeah.**

**Mayu: Right! So I need suggestions for the storyline for the sequel. It cant be the same because if it stays the same, I'll just use that for another chapter for this story.**

**Jack: Hm.**

**Mayu: So, I need story ideas! When I get enough I'll post them on the next chapter along with mine, so everyone can see others' ideas and we can all vote.**

**Jack: Joy.**

**Mayu: Review! –thumbs up-**


	36. The Heir

**Mayu: HERE! YOU PEOPLE READ THIS AND SHADDUP!!**

**Jack: Stop yelling.**

**Mayu: SHADDUP!!**

Kohana glared at Jack from across the breakfast table.

Jack glared back.

"I'm not going to let you take what's mine." Jack said.

"I'm afraid you don't really have a say in the matter."

"What?!"

"Say goodbye to your precious!"

"Noo!!"

Kohana flung her arm across the table, grabbed her target, and stuffed Jack's jelly roll into her mouth.

Jack watched in horror as she devoured his roll.

"NO!! YOU FIEND!!"

"Ya gotta be quicker."

"Wanna fight for the cinnamon roll now?"

"JACK SPICER!"

Jack and Kohana turned their attention to the front door.

Standing there was a man with grey hair and a fat woman wearing a cheetah print dress.

"Hey, Jack, who're the old people?"

"SSHHH!! Those're my parents!!"

"Jack, we need to talk."

Jack quaked in fear in the shadow of his mother.

"W-what about?"

"We need an heir to our family fortune."

"I'm the heir."

Mr. Spicer's eyes stared coldly at his son.

"No, you are the disappointment that lives in the basement."

Kohana giggled silently with her jelly roll.

"Well….what do you want me to do about it?"

"You are to produce the heir."

Kohana chugged down her orange juice.

"Like give birth?" She asked.

The Spicer family looked at her.

Mr. Spicer turned to his son.

"Who is this young lady, Jack?"

"Muh…muh..m-my…girlfriend…?"

"I'm Kohana!"

"Kohana who?"

"..Kohana Live!"

Mrs. Spicer arched an eyebrow.

"I see. So you are the young lady who was caught having sex with Jack in the nurses office."

"Yup! That's me!"

Mrs. Spicer smiled at Kohana.

"Do you have any parents?"

"Nope."

"I see. Well then, you are to marry our Jack and give birth to the heir of the Spicer family fortune!"

"YAY! ..Wait, what?!"

**Mayu: THERE!! ARE YOU HAPPY?! ARE YOU SATISFIED?! HERE'S YOUR DAMN UPDATE!! SO SHUT YOUR DIRTY PIE HOLES!!!**

**Jack: She had a bad day.**

**Mayu: SHADDUP!!**


	37. The Process

**Mayu: Thanky swanky to whoever gave the suggestion of Chase kidnapping Kohana! **

**Jack: You're gonna make Chase kidnap my woman?**

**Mayu: No. I'm not using the suggestion.**

**Jack: Then what—**

**Mayu: SHUT IT! You will all find out…soon! Dum _Dum_ _Dummmm_!! LETS GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN:3**

---

"Your parents expect me to do WHAT?!"

Kohana sat on the park bench with Jack. She was wearing a light brown coat that went down to her thighs, a dark red scarf wrapped snugly around her neck One of those cute French hats that all the artists wear was placed idly on her head.

Jack was wearing a black coat like Kohana's, a black scarf, and a black beanie.

"I'm not the one who said it! I didn't ask for this!"

"I don't want to give birth to your parents' heir!!"

"Why…?"

"Because. I don't want to have to go through the trouble!"

"Trouble? Like…having sex with me?"

"..what?"

"You've done it with me a hundred times. Why is now any different?"

"Because if we're forced to have a kid, we cant have fun! We wont be able to have sex wherever we want, we cant say what we want! It'll be awful!"

"No fucking on kitchen counters?!"

"No! …and we shouldn't be doing it on kitchen counters anyway…that's where our food is."

"So? Its not like we haven't tasted each other before! I lick up your bodily fluids all the time. All the more reason to eat that food."

A couple walking by gave uneasy glances at Jack and Kohana.

Kohana turned red and she jumped up off the bench and trotted down the hill with Jack at her heels.

"Jack…I just… _-sigh- _…I don't want to have a kid. We're too young…and…a-and…"

"What?"

"Never..nevermind. It would sound too crude."

Jack pulled Kohana behind a tree and took her hands in his.

"_Tell me_."

"…I like…sucking your dick. I like having you inside me. I like being fucked brutally and relentlessly by you. I like all the oral sex, and all the dirty things we do! I feel like..like I'm your sex slave sometimes! And I love it!! I don't want to end it all by having a kid!!!"

Jack's face became expressionless.

"Y-you're gonna give me a nosebleed." Kohana smiled at his response and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head against his chest. And Jack wrapped his arms around her.

---

Somewhere, lurking in the shadows, a dark being watched Jack and Kohana with detestation.

"We must prevent the Spicers' heir from being born. We must not allow it. Go! Deliver the message! The sooner they get it the easier this will be!"

---

The Spicer Mansion

---

"Mother! Please! Why do we have to produce the heir to the family fortune?! We're only teenagers!!"

"Don't you use that tone with me, Jack Spicer! You will produce the heir and that is final!!"

"Mother, please!!"

"Go!!"

Jack slinked up the stairs into his room. Kohana was hanging off the bed, digging under the bed for something to do. She looked up and saw Jack.

"What did she say?"

"She didn't change her mind."

"…W-what will she do if we don't…?"

"…Well.. Th-this house has been here for…centuries. I'm pretty sure we have a dungeon."

"What?!"

"Yeah…"

"So what now?"

"Well, since the heir will be running the family business, it'll probably be with my parents all the time."

"It?"

"It's an it."

"Hehehe.."

"Cut it out!"

"Sorry. But aren't your parents always gone?"

"Yeah. Sometimes they're gone for up to two years."

"That means it'll always be gone!!"

A smile found its way across Jack's face.

"WE CAN HAVE MEANINGLESS SEX AGAIN!"

"…I feel so dirty getting excited about something so perverted."

"Take off your clothes, my little slave! Tonight is going to go on forevah!!"

**Mayu: Get ready for a steamy chapter. –waggles eyebrows- LATERS!**


	38. Processing

**Mayu: I'm back! Yay! Here we go! I know I haven't updated in a long, long time so I decided I should! Enjoy!**

Jack turned to his side in his bed. He and Kohana had been up all night. They didn't want to have to try multiple time to get her pregnant so they decided to extend their "session" twice as long as they normally would.

Jack looked over to Kohana. He tried to tell by her breathing if she was awake or not. He placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her.

"Hey! Kohana! Are you awake?"

Kohana sucked in a breathe of air.

"OW! I am now!"

"Sorry!"

"My body hurts all over…"

"All over? Does that mean you're not up for another round?" Jack smirked and climbed on top of his girlfriend.

Kohana smiled up at Jack and wrapped her arms around him.

"Well maybe just one more…"

Jack thrusted his manhood into Kohana and pulled out. The process repeated like it had the night before. The couple's naked bodies slapped against each others and they were so caught up in the moment that they didn't hear the door open.

"I see you two are still working at it. Very good, Jack, Kohana."

"AIEE!!" Kohana screamed and threw Jack off of her and pulled the blanket over her naked body. Jack sat naked on the floor, covering himself and his mortification.

"M-m-mother!! W-wh-what're you d-doing in h-h-h-here?!"

"Why, I've come to check up on you, Jackie."

"…Jackie…?"

"And, I'm come to tell you, Kohana, that I've brought you a pregnancy test for when you and Jackie are done playing."

"Yes, ma'am!" Kohana's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Very good. Well, breakfast is ready. You may both come and eat when you feel you are hungry. Ta ta."

The door shut soundly and Kohana and Jack sat in silence for a moment.

"She called me Jackie once when I was a kid. That was before I was the disappointment that lives in the basement."

"…I'm scared…"

----

Jack and Kohana descended the stairway in awkward silence. Jack wore a grey short sleeved shirt with a pair of baggy tan pants with pockets on the legs. Kohana wore a sleeveless dress that had strings to hold it up that tied around her neck.

"Oh, here they are! Jackie, Kohana! Come here!"

Jack and Kohana followed Jack's mother's voice into the entry hall.

"Mother?"

"Jackie, Kohana. You have visitors."

Standing behind her were Raimudo and Kimiko.

Kohana's face lit up.

"Kimiko!"

Jack stared in a strange mixture of confusion and disgust as the two girls bobbed up and down giggling and chattering.

"Hoping for more sex, dude?"

"Yeah…"

"Kimiko wont give me any…"

Mrs. Spicer cleared her throat.

"Uh…I mean…Dude! That is so _lewd!_" Jack slapped Raimundo's hand as if he were a small child.

"Hey!"

"Maybe next time you wont be so lewd when referring to the opposite gender!"

Raimundo rolled his eyes as the teens left the house.

Somewhere, a pair of dark eyes were still watching them…

**Mayu: Did you enjoy? Good! By the way, have Jack and Kohana gotten engaged yet or gotten married yet or anything like that? I cant remember.**


	39. Smoothies

**Mayu: WOO-HOO! I'm back! And I'm updating!**

**Jack: Finally.**

**Mayu: Shut your trap, or I'll take you out of the story!**

**Jack: You cant do that! I'm the main character!! **

**Mayu: You wont be for long if you keep being a smart ass. **

**Jack: Yes, ma'am.**

**Mayu: START THE STORY! LETS GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!**

"That old lady was scary." Raimundo bit off a large chunk of his chocolate ice cream. Then, feeling the horrible wrath of frozen dairy treats, he sucked in his lips and repeatedly puffed out his cheeks.

"Yeah, try having her walk in on you having sex and then having this chick throw you off over the side of the bed!"

Kimiko stared in awe at the two boys' stupidity. She leaned over to Kohana.

"Who was that old lady, anyway?"

"His mom…"

Raimundo looked at the pale redhead sitting next to him. Soon, he exploded into a chorus of laughter, splattering bits of chocolate ice cream all over Jack's face.

"DUDE! GRODY!"

Kimiko sat across the table with Kohana, giggling at her own, more polite, pace.

"That old lady was your _mom, _Jack?!"

Gloom fell over Jack and Kohana.

Kimiko noticed this and stopped laughing. "Oh…hey, what's wrong?"

Kohana took the opportunity to slurp her strawberry smoothie so that Jack could answer. Jack cursed at this. He solemnly explained the situation: His parents need of an heir to claim the family fortune, how he and Kohana had to produce that heir, and how they planned to basically disown the baby and hand it over to his parents.

Raimundo's ice cream was once again spewed onto Jack's face.

"Family fortune?"

"STOP IT!"

"Yeah, apparently, his parents aren't willing to wait. Now they're forcing it on us. I'm taking a pregnancy test later on today. But since we don't want it, we're going to just give it to them."

Kimiko shook her head with disapproval.

"You cant do that!"

Jack threw a wad of chocolate ice cream coated napkins at Raimundo and looked up at her. "Why not?"

"Who cares if you didn't ask for this? Its still your kid!"

"But we don't want the kid!" Kohana retorted.

"You will eventually!" Kimiko banged her fist on the table, leaving it a bit scorched from her getting a bit too worked up.

Jack now entered the fight. "How would you know?"

"Who cares if I know or not?! The point here is that you cant just have a kid and disown it!!"

"Well I don't really think we're disowning it. But we're only having it because Jack's parents need an heir. And since they're always gone we'll never see it anyway." Kohana said, then took another long slurp of her strawberry smoothie. "So we would've had to give it to them even if we didn't want to."

Kimiko's anger subsided. "So you don't have a choice?"

Jack snorted, "That's what we've been trying to tell you!"

Kohana was still slurping until her smoothie was gone. She pushed her straw around the bottom of her empty glass, slurping noisily as she searched for more smoothie.

_SHRRRRRLLLLLLLRRRRPP… SSHHLLRRRRRRRRRRPPPPP… SSSSHHLRRRRRRRRRRRPPP…SHLP, SHLP… SSHHLLRRRRRRRRRRRRRPP_…. _SHLP, SHLSHLP, SHLP… SSHHLRRRRRRRRRRRP……_

Jack snatched the empty glass from Kohana, whose mouth clung desperately to her straw.

"STOP THAT, ALREADY!! ITS EMPTY, FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

Kohana chewed on her straw for a few seconds before letting it go.

"So what're you guys going to do?" Kimiko asked.

"Well I told Mrs. Spicer I'd take the pregnancy test when I got back."

"I haven't got anything important to do." Jack pouted. Raimundo swallowed the last bit of his waffle cone and scoffed.

"What about sex?"

"Dude! She'll be with my mom the rest of the day. I'll be lucky if I can even cop a cheap feel."

"Sucks to be you."

"I know right?"

Kimiko once again stared in awe at Jack and Raimundo's stupidity.

"Well, whatever. We have to get back to the temple. Master Fung let us start our training a little bit later today."

Raimundo snapped his fingers, as he had completely forgotten.

The four teens stood up and said their goodbyes. "See you at the next Xiaolin Showdown, Xiaolin Losers! Nyahahaha!" "Bye! Bye bye! Bye bye bye!" "See you's all laters!" "Text me!"

Jack and Kohana walked back towards the Spicer Mansion arm in arm.

"So…are we really going to do this…?" Kohana asked, her voice laced with dread.

"Don't worry about it. I told you, the kid is going to be with my parents most of the time so it'll be like we never had it."

"But Jack…"

"Trust me."

Kohana nodded but fear and worry danced in her eyes as she rested her head on Jack's shoulder while they walked.

'_But Jack…' _she thought_, 'Something is telling me we shouldn't do this…'_

And, somewhere, the owner of the dark eyes that had been watching them laughed bitterly, as if reading Kohana's thoughts.

**Mayu: Did you like it? Didja? Didja? Didja didja didja didja didja didja didja didja? I worked hard on the slurping scene. I really did!**

**Jack: **_**SSHHHLLRRRRRRPP….SSHLLRRRRRRRRRP…. SHHLLRRRRRRRRPP…**_

**Mayu: -takes smoothie away and pours everything out-**

**Jack: Ah!! Muh…My smoo.. smoothie!! No-ho!**

**Mayu: Ye-hes!**

**Jack: You are an evil, **_**evil**_** little girl!**

**Mayu: Thank you.**

**Jack: Bitch!**

**Mayu: Slut!**

**Jack: YOU'RE SO STUPID YOU GOT FIRED FROM THE M&M FACTORY FOR THROWING AWAY ALL THE W'S!!**

**Mayu: IS THAT A NEW HEAD OR DID YOUR NECK THROW UP?!**

**-arguing-**


	40. Chase Young

**Mayu: Okay, sorry it took so long. I had a hard time with this one in the middle for some reason. When I look at it now I don't see why I couldn't figure out how to move that section forward in the story. **

**Jack: I know why.**

**Mayu: Really? Why?**

**Jack: Because you're stupid.**

**Mayu: …you big…gay hole. LETS GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN! WHEE!**

The Spicer family and Kohana sat at the dining room table. There were several tea pots. One contained earl grey tea. One contained mint tea. One contained green tea. One contained jasmine tea. They all contained teas that rich people drank. Jack and Kohana both recoiled in disgust.

Mrs. Spicer has offered Kohana some tea, but she politely declined. Jack, however, wasn't so lucky. His parents, being as rich as they were, decided if their child was going to _be_ rich, he had to know _how_ to be rich. So, like they had been doing since he was a child, they forced him to drink his tea. At least two thirds of the cup.

Mrs. Spicer took a sip of her tea.

"Well, Kohana, sweetie, you aren't quite there yet." She placed the beautiful china cup onto the little plate.

Kohana fidgeted nervously.

"Well she would be. It's Jack's fault for not trying hard enough. He's always been a disappoi--" Mr. Spicer snorted.

"--PAUL, PLEASE!" Mrs. Spicer slammed her teacup down on the plate, splashing a bit of her tea on the starch white table cloth.

Kohana watched Jack's wide eyes as his parents argued in hushed tones. The argument ended seconds later and Mrs. Spicer cleared her throat.

"Anyway, dears…how would you like to go back up to Jackie's room and try again?"

"Not very much, actually…" Jack mumbled as he gagged on his tea.

"We've been trying forever! My butt hurts!" Kohana whined.

"Well, keep at it then." Mr. Spicer stately rudely, ending the conversation. Jack flipped his father off under the table and dragged Kohana back upstairs.

When they got to Jack's bedroom, Kohana hopped onto the bed and started jumping up and down, really not in the mood to "try again". Jack found a paddle ball and tried to get the ball to hit Kohana's butt every time her feet touched the bed.

"So what're we gonna do, Jack?"

"About what?"

"You know what."

"Well…"

Kohana stopped jumping and Jack's paddle ball hit her butt. She turned around and shoved him irritably causing Jack to laugh.

"Well, I dunno. I guess…there isn't anything we _can_ do."

"But…aren't we still evil?"

Jack stopped to think. He hadn't done anything really evil in a long time. He even _befriended_ the enemy! Hell, he had _SEX_ with the enemy! Did that make him a good guy or even more evil than before? He still wanted world domination. He still wanted those who humiliated and taunted him cowering at his feet. Did that mean he was still evil?

"Yeah…yeah, we are."

"Then why don't we just do something evil with the baby?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, instead of having the baby _just_ to please your parents, why don't we have it for our benefits as well?"

Jack wondered what he could _possibly_ gain from a _baby_. Then it hit him.

"I got it! We'll have the baby and while my mom and dad think it's the heir to the family fortune, it'll really be my successor to ruling the world!"

"But, if you're the father wont it be a loser like you?" Kohana ridiculed.

"What?!"

"And if it's a loser like you how will it be able to rule the world?"

Jack glared at Kohana.

"Fine. If I cant be the father, I know someone who can make the most evil baby ever!" Jack hopped of the bed and ran out of the door. Kohana soon followed.

The two got their heli-packs (**A/N: From chapter 6**) and headed out. Kohana flew behind Jack, repeatedly asking where they were going.

"C'mon, Jack! Tell me!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Forget it!"

"Why?"

Jack dodged her pleading until they landed at the "balcony" of a sinister mountain.

"Okay, Kohana," Jack sighed, "You are about to meet _the_ greatest evil villain of all time."

"Okey-doky!"

"I'm gonna see if he'll help us with that baby-successor thing." Jack fidgeted a little.

"Right!"

As the pair approached the mountain Jack thought to himself, _'I cant tell her I plan to leave her here to let him insert all of his evil into her just so my successor wont fail me…I don't know what her reaction would be.'_

Jack poked at the wall of the large rock before what appeared to be a door fell on top of him. A cold voice greeted them.

"What do you want, _Spicer_?"

Jack managed to get out from under the stone door.

"Uhh.. Hey Chase..I need a favor." He squeaked.

"I'm listening."

Jack explained about his parents wanting the heir, but he wanted a successor that wouldn't fail at dominating the world like he did.

"So I was wondering if you would take my girlfriend here, and add all your amazing evil-ness to what I've already put in!" Kohana, who wasn't listening to most of the conversation, gasped and spat out a revolted '_oh-no-you-didn't_'

"Interesting. So you are saying that you want me to have sex with your lover in order for you to have an ideal successor?"

"Exactly!" Kohana slapped Jack.

"Hmm. Very well. I shall do you this favor. But not for you. I've just been bored and could use some excitement."

Jack turned to Kohana who was scowling angrily at him.

"I'm sorry! This was the only way!"

Chase butted into the conversation.

"Hurry up and leave, Spicer." He turned to Kohana, "I'll show you to your…room."

He marched off and Jack headed for the door.

"Jack!" Kohana-half whispered.

"I have to go."

"You aren't really gonna leave me, are you?"

"I already told you: this is the only way!"

"But you still cant leave me! Don't you care?" Kohana was pulling on Jack's trench coat as he walked towards the door.

"Kohana, if I didn't care, this wouldn't be so hard."

Kohana hopelessly dropped Jack's trench coat. With nothing holding him there, Jack hung his head and walked out the door, leaving Kohana all alone with Chase Young.

**Mayu: So did you like it?**

**Jack: No.**

**Mayu: That's cause you suck.**

**Jack: Not as much as you, though.**

**Mayu: Shut your noise hole, you gay hole.**

**Jack: Bah.**

**Mayu: Laters! Also, tell me if I should bump the rating. I'm beginning to think this isn't "T" anymore.**


	41. Inside the Mountain

**Mayu: I wasn't going to post this chapter until I got reviews, but it looks like everyone who had been reading and reviewing before either gave up on me or just didn't review last chapter. (Argles-chan doesn't count cause she edited last chapter.)**

**Jack: So what made you post it?**

**Mayu: I got 33 reviews from Seynabou!!! 33!!!**

**Jack: -low whistle-**

**Mayu: Also, she got you this. –gives Jack frozen monkey shaped pudding-**

**Jack: PUDDING! –goes into dark corner to be alone with pudding-**

**Mayu: She gave me good reviews AND flames! Signs of a good reviewer.**

**Jack: MY PUDDING! Don't you touch it! I saw you looking at it! STOP LOOKING AT IT!**

**Mayu: …I'm not even facing you.**

**Jack: -hissssss-**

**Mayu: Oh, and my inner self told me she got sick of my spazzy incompetence and that she'd be back at chapter 45. Someone once told me I was a spazzy twinkie, but I'm still trying to debunk that accusation. **

**Jack: No twinkie! Pudding! NOT TWINKIE!**

**Mayu: SHADDUP! Anyway, time to start the story! LETS GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!**

Kohana followed Chase thru the polished interior of the mountain-castle nervously. Was Jack really going to leave her here to be…_sexed_ by this guy so their kid would be a good successor? Chase's cold voice snapped her back to reality.

"Spicer has instructed me to insure that his successor isn't a failure like him by making sure you are well sexed." Gee, its like he read her mind.

"A-are you sure there isn't…another way?"

"Quite sure. This will be your room."

Kohana quietly sighed and peered into the room. There was a large king size canopy bed with baby blue sheets loosely draped over the top and a small desk on the other side.

"Get settled. The cats will come and fetch you for dinner. And then, we'll get down to business." Chase grinned evilly at her, turned, and continued down the never ending hallway.

She thought she had gone to the evil side when she joined Jack, but this guy… this guy was _EVIL_.

---

Jack threw a dart at his beat up dart board and missed.

"So you just left her there?!" Robo-Jack had come up from the basement to fool Jack's parents into thinking Kohana was still there.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Dude, you suck _ass_!" Robo-Jack laughed.

Jack threw at dart at Robo-Jack's forehead and the dart stuck into the flesh-like surface.

"HEY! She's MY woman and if she really loves me she'll still stay with me when I go to pick her up in three days!"

Robo-Jack yanked the dart out of his forehead.

"And if she _doesn't_ stay…? She's carrying _your_ parents' heir and _your_ successor. If she doesn't want to be with you for leaving her with Chase, what'll you do?"

Jack looked up at the ceiling. If Good Jack was here it'd be like arguing with the Angel and Devil that sit on your shoulders in cartoons.

Loud footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs.

Jack quickly sat up and jumped into bed.

"Robo-Jack! Get in!"

"What? Hey, man, I'm not like that." Jack grabbed him by the arms and stuffed him under the covers. "Put on this wig! Pretend you're Kohana!"

The door opened and Jack was under the covers, hovering over the wigged Robo-Jack. He turned around, pretended to be shocked and pulled the covers up high.

"Mother!"

"I'm sorry, Jackie, I'm just checking up on you two."

"W-we're fine! Can you just give us some privacy?!" He spewed, still pretending.

"Alright, alright! Give Kohana this pregnancy test when you two are done."

"U-um, Mother! Wait!"

Mrs. Spicer turned around in the doorway. "Yes?"

"Kohana…she-she really isn't up for one of those. She says her body hurts from all the 'trying'. T-tell her, Kohana!"

From under the sheets, Robo-Jack cleared his throat and spoke in a fake, high-pitched voice as he bobbed his head up and down so the wig was visible.

"Like, Th-that's right, Mrs. Spicer! C-can we, like, wait a few days? I'm, uh, I'm, like, really sore. Tee hee hee hee!"

Mrs. Spicer looked at Jack and the black head of hair next to him.

"Well, alright. But I'll bring you something for your throat. Your voice sounds terrible!"

"Tha-a-a-ank yo-o-o-o-ou! Tee hee hee hee!" And with that, she shut the door.

Jack rolled out of bed and Robo-Jack ripped the wig off.

"Hey! Be careful with that! Make sure it looks nice like Kohana's hair. We'll probably have to do this again."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to temporarily reprogram my system to work like the Chameleon Bot's system? …I hate wigs. They're creepy and gross."

"Hey…yeah! Then you could just transform into Kohana and my parents could actually see you and we wouldn't have to work as hard to fake everything!"

"I thought you were supposed to be the genies, not your robot." Robo-Jack rolled his glassy robotic eyes. Jack smacked him in the back of the head but hurt his hand, as Robo-Jack's interior skull is made of metal.

"Okay, lets get to work!"

---

Meanwhile

---

Kohana sat as far away from the lovely canopy bed as she could. Eventually she would be in it with _him, _but for now she planned to avoid it and its beautiful satin sheets and transparent lace-like canopy.

Chase disabled her heli-pack but left it with her. She sat at the small oak desk wedging the blades used to make her heli-pack fly into its wooden surface. She was just chopping away but when she stopped she looked down to read: '_Kohana wuz here' _

She laughed at the irony of the situation. She thought if she would end up actually writing or drawing something with the blade it would be something angsty.

Suddenly, something cold poked her back where her t-shirt left exposed. She let out a startled yelp and whipped her head around, hurting her neck.

Standing portentously before her were three jungle cats, all looking quite hungry. Kohana stood up and was about to scream when she remembered Chase saying something about cats coming to get her for dinner.

One of them got behind her and pushed her legs, telling her to move it. She hesitantly followed the other two down a series of hallways and staircases, eventually coming to an empty room with a reflective floor and a long dining table in the middle. Chase was already at one end, eating a dish she'd never seen before. Her "dish" was set at the other far end of the table.

'_I have to make this meal last as long as possible. Maybe if it goes on long enough, he'll get out of the mood!' _She thought.

She sat in front of her food and stared disagreeably at it.

"Eat." Chase's voice rang out.

"I-I'm not hungry."

"Eat your food."

"I'm not hungry. R-really."

Chase looked up at her and glared.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull but its not going to work. Now eat, or I'll hold you down and spoon it into you."

Kohana looked at the man across the table in terror and then slowly began spooning her "food" into her mouth, pretending to chew, and swallowing it without tasting it.

If he was this mean about just food, what would he be like when they…?

**Mayu: Did you all likey teh new chappie?**

**Jack: …pudding…**

**Mayu: See, pudding makes him crazy, and sprinkles just make it worse so this is why we don't let him have it as much as we used to. Its like his own special drug.**

**Jack: …pudding… pudding rehab…**

**Mayu: Yes! That is EXACTLY WHAT YOU NEED!**

**Jack: -hissss- -hides under couch that magically appeared just for that purpose-**

**Mayu: Stupid pudding addicted CAT. Anyway, its 1:21 AM and I have summer school tomorrow. Nighty night. Say goodnight, Fluff—I mean, Jack.**

**Jack: Nighty night, pudding.**

**Mayu: -waves-**


	42. Boobs

**Mayu: I am back!**

**Jack: I'M OUT OF PUDDING!**

**Mayu: Don't give him any more. **

**Jack: -snif-**

**Mayu: I registered for my sophomore year today!**

**Jack: HAHA!**

**Mayu: And no, I haven't given up on the story! And by the way, Jack, just for laughing at me you get to suffer in this chapter! **

**Jack: What?!**

**Mayu: FEEL THE WRATH OF ROBO-JACK! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Jack: What?!**

**Mayu: LETS GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN! –action music: daaa na na na na na na na na na naaaa-**

**(A/N: Don't get me wrong people. I'm a nice, Christian girl and I'm still a virgin. If you thought otherwise when you read this story, sorry. I just have a dirty mind. Lol)**

Kohana counted the days until Jack would come and get her. One…two… Two. Last night had been hell. Chase was a monster, which was slightly understandable, as he hadn't got any action for at least 300 years.

300 years. Well Kohana hadn't had any action for 14000 years! She just got some this year when she met Jack! You didn't see her forcing herself on top of innocent, unsuspecting victims.

Kohana thought back to the previous night. She had screamed and kicked at Chase until he reminded her that until she cooperated, Jack wouldn't come and get her. And then he _raped_ her! Unleashing all if his evil into her, scorching Kohana's insides as he did so.

Kohana hid under the bed until lunch, out of that crazy man's view.

----

Jack set his wrench on the nearby table.

"We're done!"

"So I'll be able to change appearance just like the Chameleon bot now?"

"Yeah, give it a whirl."

Robo-Jack balled his hands into fists and made a face that would make people assume he was constipated, and slowly…

"DUDE! CHECK IT OUT!" Robo-Jack's voice was identical to Kohana's.

Jack slapped his hand to his forehead.

"HER BOOBS ARENT THAT BIG! I CANT EVEN SEE YOUR FACE!" he shrieked.

"Being a chick is awesome!" Robo-Jack lifted his shirt up and down showing his overly-inflated boobs.

"You look like someone strapped two hot-air balloons to your chest! Do it again and this time get it right!"

"You think maybe if I go outside, I'll fly away?"

"Shut up and try again!"

"Oh, Jack! Why are you being so me-e-e-e-ean? Don't you love me anymore?" Robo-Jack spun around, knocking over a table with his gigantic boobs.

Jack grabbed his wrench and hit the large balloons, causing them to flap wildly around Robo-Jack's chest.

"Dude, that felt weird! …Do it again!"

"Transform into Kohana again and this time get it right!"

"I cant see anything!"

Jack and Robo-Jack spent the entire day fussing over Robo-Jack's inflated chest, before Jack threatened to program Robo-Jack's system back to normal. Eventually the over inflation cut off Robo-Jack's air and he passed out.

Even robots need _some_ air.

**Mayu: Yes, its true. This chapter was complete and utter SPAM.**

**Jack: Spam isn't that gross, really.**

**Mayu: Oh, I know. I've eaten it a couple times myself.**

**Jack: It just has a weird name.**

**Mayu: BUT WE'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT CANNED PIGS!**

**Jack: We aren't talking about pigs in a can?**

**Mayu: No. We're talking about the other kind of spam.**

**Jack: The kind that comes in your mail and pisses you off?**

**Mayu: Yes. The kind that pisses you off. Piss in a can.**

**Jack: …eww…**

**Mayu: Well, this chappie shouldn't piss you off, just make you say—**

**Jack: WTF?!**

**Mayu: Exactly.**

**Jack: No, I opened the cupboard and there really is piss in a can.**

**Mayu: Okay, we're just getting stupid now. Time to go.**

**Jack: No really!**

**Mayu: Review!**

**Jack: I'm serious! –is not… or is he?-**

**Mayu: Bye!**


	43. Authors Note! Depression!

Hey, Everyone. I'm really sorry to disappoint you again by not updating. But you'll have to wait for next chapter until my depression goes away. (No, its not because of school.) In fact, I haven't even added Jack's snide remarks into this authors note because I'm feeling so down. I'm listening to Akon's Mister Lonely, and All American Rejects' Don't Leave Me and System of a Down's Lonely Day and Jessica Riddle's Even Angels Fall..I mean for pete's sake! I'm listening to the BACKSTREET BOYS! (you know: Tell me the meaning of being lonely.) I feel like crap and I certainly don't feel like writing… Sorry. Just wait until my friggin' depression wears off. If you're interested in my work, you can always check out my artwork while you're waiting for my next chapter. Depression is great inspiration for art (and sometimes poetry.). You can see where to find my art in my profile. If you just want to read my story and don't give a flying ---- about my art then that's very rude. But that's okay. Until the new chapter.


	44. Hearing Things

**Mayu: Haha, sorry for the long wait, everyone!**

**Jack: Yeah, really.**

**Mayu: But I finally got off my butt and updated!**

**Jack: Aaaaannnd?**

**Mayu: -sigh- AND, I've finally decided to bump the rating up to a cozy M.**

**Jack: And WHY are you bumping the rating…?**

**Mayu –sighs again- Because its getting to mature…**

**Jack: Good girl! Have a cookie! –throws a dog treat to Mayu-**

**Mayu: -eats dog treat-**

**Jack: LETS GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!!**

**Mayu: THAT'S MY LINE! **

**Jack: Your mouth was full.**

**Mayu: -slaps- LETS GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!! –action music-**

Chase grabbed Kohana and forced her down on the bed. She kicked and screamed trying to get him off, but then she thought of Jack and how he couldn't come and save her until she submitted to Chase Young. But she wasn't going to give up that easily!

Kohana bit Chase on the shoulder and kicked him in the stomach so hard it sent him soaring across the room.

"FUCK OFF, YOU PERVERT!!" She screamed.

"You little…_bitch_!!" Chase flew across the room again and slapped Kohana in the face.

Tears welled up in Kohana's eyes. She was once again held down as Chase forced his way into her. As he came in and out, Kohana felt like someone had lit a fire inside her where Chase was. She screamed and shouted profanities at him in another unsuccessful attempt to get chase off her.

As Chase raped her for the second time, Kohana thought forlornly about Jack and what he hoped to achieve by sending her into the lion's den.

'_Jack…!'_

----

Meanwhile…

----

Jack turned away from his computer.

Robo-Jack, disguised as Kohana (who no longer had an over inflated chest) looked up from his Playboy magazine.

"Whats up?" He asked.

"…I thought I heard Kohana calling my name." Jack said.

"Dude, you're so paranoid you're hearing things. Why would Kohana call your name? She's busy being pleasured by Chase Young!"

"Yeah… You have a point…"

----

Chase got off the sobbing Kohana and got dressed again.

"You're lucky," he said, "I went easy on you because I felt _sorry_ for you."

'_Oh, NOW he feels sorry for me!'_ Kohana thought, crying.

"I was especially aroused today, so I might not need to share intercourse with you tomorrow."

Kohana looked up from her tear-stained pillow. "..you wont?" she sniffed.

"I _might_."

Kohana went back to her pillow. "I hate you!!!" She wailed.

"Of course. I expect you to come to breakfast on your own tomorrow. The cats have informed me that they are becoming _weary_ of fetching you when you have your _own_ legs."

"CATS CANT INFORM!!!" Kohana sat up and threw her pillow at Chase.

"Well, mine can." Chase scoffed.

"FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE!"

"Does that mean you're _willing_ now?" Chase smirked.

"I'll never be _willing_ to you!!" Kohana puffed.

"Very well. Goodnight to you, and I shall see you in the morning."

"Goodnight my ass." Kohana retrieved her pillow and flopped down on the bed as Chase shut and locked the door.

Kohana sighed and turned over. _'Jack…come and get me soon..!'_

----

Meanwhile (again…)

----

Jack lied in bed with his fake Kohana and looked around the room.

"Hey, R.J."

"What?"

"You call my name?"

"No."

"Okay…" Jack lied back down and closed his eyes.

'_I cant shake the feeling…'_ he thought, _'but I think Kohana's in trouble!'_

**Mayu: Wasn't that PHUN kids?!**

**Kids: -throw rocks at Mayu-**

**Mayu: -screams pathetically-**

**Jack: THEY'RE JUST PEBBLES!**

**Mayu: I'm meellllttiinggggg…! –falls to ground slowly-**

**Jack: …. –clicks heels together- There's no place like home… There's no place like home…**

**Mayu: THAT GIRAFFE WINKED AT ME!!!**

**Jack: -gone home-**

**Kids: REVIEW! **


	45. Leaving the Mountain

**Mayu: Sorry it took so long. And sorry I won't be opening the new chapter with Jack like I always do. I just… don't really see any point in it. For some reason. Lets go. Xiaolin Showdown. Woooooo.**

Kohana waited impatiently in her room for Jack to come. She had suffered for those 3 days on behalf of Jack and his need to produce an heir, but she was ready to come home.

"I see you're ready to leave." Chase said from behind her.

"Duh." Kohana replied rudely.

"There's no need to be rude."

"Oh, shove it, you ass. I've earned the RIGHT to be a bitch to you."

"Mmhm. Anyway, your lover is here to retrieve you."

Kohana grabbed her heli-pack and sprinted past chase. Jack was by the entrance, surrounded by hungry cats.

"JACK!!" Kohana flew into his arms.

"Hey! It wasn't too horrible for you, was it?"

"I was too horrible." Kohana said.

"I doubt it. You're just being touchy."

"No, I was being touchy-_ed._"

Chase strode into the entry-way and cleared his throat. Kohana spun around, startled by the sudden intrusion. He grabbed her hand and stated sincerely, "I apologize for being so rough. However, I'm sure you will be pleased with the results."

Kohana raised her hand to slap him, but Jack grabbed her arm.

"Um, yeah… I think we'll just be going. Thanks, Chase!"

Dragging Kohana out of the mountain castle, Jack began activating his heli-pack as did Kohana.

"Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"What're we gonna do when the baby comes?"

"…"

"Jack?"

"I don't know."

"I don't want to have a baby just because your parents need an heir!"

"Hey, neither do I!"

"So what'll we do with it? I cant go to the mall with Kimiko with a baby on my hip!"

Jack sighed heavily. "I guess we'll just figure something out when the time comes."

Kohana sulked. But inside, she was really happy to be back with Jack and away from Chase's sexual rage.

**Mayu: I bet you all hate me right now. Not only is this chapter short, it sucks too. I'm really sorry. I'm just not having a good day. And that's an understatement. So, I'm going to end this fanfiction in a few chapters. I don't know how to proceed from here. I don't really have anyone to give me ideas like I usually do when I'm stuck. Any ideas would be helpful. Thanks. See you next chapter.**


	46. Authors Note: WOW!

**Mayu: Okay, wow. Wow! Holy crap, people. Give a big round of applause to ****Harlequin de Rustre! He reviewed for EVERY SINGLE chapter! Wow! Omfg that's never happened! Dude! Wow! XD**

**Jack: You need to shut up.**

**Mayu: You need to go find your balls. ANYWAY. I still need ideas. They have to be ideas that are going to wind down the story because I'm trying to get a good ending but all of my ideas keep making the story's plot get longer and longer and longer. I cant get any new ideas that'll close the story on my own. HELP ME! -eats some pudding- **

**Jack: Arent you going to share?**

**Mayu: Sharing is dead. Just like chivalry. GET YOUR OWN DAMN PUDDING! Rawr!**

**Jack: GIMMIE!!!**

**Mayu: -transforms Jack into a hanyou of great and powerful lineage,  
borne of fire and clothed in darkness. He now has elven ears, a booming voice, claws,  
huge bat-like wings, glowing green eyes, and rippling muscles-**

**Jack: WTF?**

**Mayu: That's for Harlequin de Rustre. Its was his idea for the story but its too late into the fic to use it. Sowwy, dude.**

**Jack: What am I?**

**Mayu: You are a hanyou of great and powerful lineage,  
borne of fire and clothed in darkness. You have elven ears, a booming voice, claws,  
huge bat-like wings, glowing green eyes, and rippling muscles.**

**Jack: …**

**Mayu: MORE IDEAS PLEASE! I can start the next chappie when I have some that wind down the story into a awesome, epic ending! Til next time! -pours pudding down Jack's pants-**

**Jack: -attacks Mayu with new hanyou powers-**

**Mayu: AGH!  
**-------------------


End file.
